


Инерция

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: Название главы взято из стихотворения Фрэнка O'Xapa "Гомосексуальность".





	1. Последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inertia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231546) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



Шульдих вывалился из задней двери клуба. Рев музыки и тяжелый, как рука на плече, пропитанный табачным дымом воздух преследовали его по пятам.  
Он искренне хотел полюбить Токио. Сверкание неона, толпы народа, несмолкающий долбеж попсы… просто сказка, если подумать.  
Мегаполисы отдавались в его сознании гулом, похожим на шорох листьев или шелест прибоя, или на грохот волн, разбивающихся о камни. В мегаполисах было легко: среди гомона миллионов людских голосов нельзя различить ни одного.  
Но Токио в первый же день ошеломил его, затянув, словно водоворот. Только через неделю Шульдих более-менее приспособился ходить днем по оживленным улицам. И тогда он решил, что выдержит прогулку в ночной клуб...  
Может, всё дело в несходстве языков. Ему понадобилось целых полчаса на то, чтобы начать понимать японский. Большинство европейских наречий имеют общие корни, а здесь люди и говорят, и думают совсем по-другому.  
И как же их много, этих людей…  
Шульдих прислонился к кирпичной стене клуба. Воздух пах дождем, выхлопными газами, гниющими отбросами. Неудачей и разочарованием.  
Нет, Токио ему не понравился. Сказка обернулась полным отстоем. Он знал, что привыкнет – раз уж другого выхода нет – но сейчас ему больше всего хотелось не нарушаемой ничьими мыслями тишины и уюта собственной постели. Он и вышел-то только в надежде с кем-нибудь трахнуться. Ладно, может, Фарфарелло окажется не против.  
Он зашагал по мокрому мусору к выходу из переулка. Капли бусинами оседали на новом плаще, скатывались по волосам; дождь запускал холодные пальцы за воротник…  
Стоп. Это не дождь.

***  
Заморосило еще сильнее, и Йоджи не в первый раз подумал о том, чтобы вернуться под крышу. Но двигаться не хотелось. Крупная капля шлепнулась на кончик сигареты, едва не погасив ее. Йоджи торопливо затянулся, но тут же замер, бессильно опустив руку. Сигарета выпала из расслабленных пальцев и покатилась в лужу. Бумага намокла и потемнела. Йоджи заворожено уставился на нее. Кажется, он слегка перепил.  
Иначе как объяснить, что он стоит здесь, на улице под дождем? Йоджи помнил, что был в баре, выходил на танцпол, заглядывал в туалет… а дальше в памяти начинался провал.  
Провалы – тревожный признак, это он понимал. Только не мог заставить себя беспокоиться. Подумаешь, потерялся где-то кусочек времени… кусочек жизни. Не так уж хороша его жизнь, чтобы дорожить этими кусочками. Проще притвориться, что умер тогда, вместе с Аской. Манкс как-то сказала: в случае чего, Критикер позаботятся о надгробии.  
Йоджи отвел глаза от окончательно размокшей сигареты и встряхнул головой. Прядь волос зацепилась за выступ кирпича.  
Сзади скрипнула металлическая дверь. Обернувшись, Йоджи увидел, как высокая девушка в туго затянутом на талии плаще вышла из клуба и зашагала прочь, покачивая стройными бедрами. Длинные ярко-рыжие волосы незнакомки были разделены надвое и спадали вперед, открывая шею.  
Йоджи догнал ее в несколько быстрых шагов. Не смог удержаться – так нежно белел ее затылок, что хотелось согреть, защитить…  
Кожа девушки под его пальцами оказалась поразительно теплой.

***  
Как он мог не почувствовать, что тут кто-то есть?! Шульдих резко обернулся, готовый раздавить противнику трахею или выбить плечо. Ничего сложного.  
Сложнее оказалось удержаться. Человек просто тронул его за шею, только и всего. Он не собирался нападать. В голове у него было пусто и сумрачно.  
Шульдих оглядел его повнимательней. Симпатичный… Высокий, светловолосый. В тускло-зеленых глазах медленно проступало удивление:  
«О, черт… так это мужчина?»  
Да ладно, не проблема. Легкий сдвиг восприятия – и блондинчик снова видит то, что хочет видеть: высокую девушку с жесткими чертами лица и почему-то без малейшего намека на мультяшные сиськи. Ну надо же…  
Шульдих положил ладонь ему на грудь и толкнул к стене, слегка вздрогнув, когда чужая рука соскользнула с затылка. Потом ухватил за обтянутое прозрачным нейлоном плечо, рванул, заставляя отвернуться.  
\- Нагнись, ковбой. – Голос его слышался чужому уху почти не измененным – разве что чуть выше обычного.  
Парень оглянулся, опираясь руками о стену, зазывно прогнулся в спине. Он что, думает, эта пригрезившаяся ему девушка сейчас достанет чертов страпон? Вполне возможно…  
Взгляд у него был голодный, мокрые волосы липли к щекам. Охваченный желанием разум странно затих. Закусив губу, парень не сводил глаз с Шульдиха.  
Шульдих не совсем понимал, чего от него ждут. Зато он прекрасно знал, чего хочет сам.

***  
Йоджи едва не застонал, когда руки незнакомки расстегнули ширинку его джинсов. У него уже стояло, несмотря на опьянение, от одного только предвкушения ласки. Если все эти приготовления и вправду обещали ему ласку…  
Он молча позволил ей стянуть джинсы до колен. Сырой воздух холодил кожу. Йоджи невольно вздрогнул от озноба и тут же охнул, когда острые зубы прикусили шею.  
\- Не двигайся, пока я не разрешу, – скомандовал резкий голос. – Понятно?  
Йоджи кивнул и снова покосился через плечо. В глазах незнакомки блестели огни фонарей. Взгляд ее был холодным и твердым – твердым, как грудь, прижавшаяся к его спине, как бедра, которые терлись о его бедра… твердым, как плоть, скользнувшая между его голых ягодиц.  
Он протестующе дернулся, но тут же понял, что все в порядке – это ее пальцы проникали в него, жесткие и горячие. Что ж, если ей так хочется, то пусть. Ему не впервой.  
Пожалуй, ему это даже нравилось. Йоджи опустил голову, глядя под ноги, на грязный асфальт тротуара. Пальцы двигались в нем, изгибаясь и поворачиваясь именно так, как было нужно…  
Он хрипло, придушено застонал. Кирпичная стена отразила звук, швырнув обратно ему в лицо. Но Йоджи было плевать. Он покрутил бедрами, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы, совершенно не заботясь о том, как выглядит. Рубашка, мокрая не то от дождя, не то от холодного пота, облепила спину.  
Пальцы оказались неожиданно длинными и толстыми, гладкими, с закругленными кончиками. На секунду Йоджи смешался, пытаясь понять, что не так; но разум твердо сказал ему «это пальцы», и он облегченно согласился. Конечно, пальцы. Что же еще?  
Он стонал все громче и дышал все чаще; каждый глубокий толчок разогревал его, наполняя теплом. Один раз он задался было вопросом, какое удовольствие от происходящего получает девушка – но мысль ускользнула, так и не успев толком оформиться.

***  
Шульдих на секунду прижался лбом к затылку парня. Не прекращая трахать, задрал ему рубашку и провел ногтями по ребрам. Парень тихо вскрикнул. Он был таким покорным – Шульдих не чувствовал никакого сопротивления, ни малейшего гнета, кроме приглушенного шума города. Чужой рассудок казался неестественно пустым, будто спал или был поврежден.  
Что ж, тем хуже для него; но для Шульдиха было большим облегчением вжиматься в это податливое тело, плыть в чужом сознании, не терзаемом никакими мыслями. Только медленные влажные толчки, только тихие стоны – и больше ничего.  
\- О боже... - Блондин заскреб пальцами по кирпичам. – О боже… о…  
«Еби меня сильнее», - промелькнуло у него в голове. Шульдих так и сделал. Он обхватил член парня, большой, приятно теплый, и задвигал кулаком, с удовольствием ощущая, как тот пульсирует в ладони.  
Парень вжался лицом в сгиб руки, и его затрясло. Захлестнутый волной чужого удовольствия, Шульдих и не думал сдерживаться: он притиснул блондина к стене, царапая ему грудь, вламываясь в него так, чтобы сделать больно. И засадил еще сильнее, когда тот, всхлипнув, подался навстречу.  
Его собственный оргазм был внезапным и острым. Шульдих вздернул парня кверху и, прижав к себе, снова укусил за шею. Под его сомкнутыми зубами бешено билась артерия. Он никогда еще не убивал таким способом, хотя и представлял иногда, как это делает Фарфарелло. Может, попробовать? Пустить струю крови, горячей, как сперма, оставляющей металлический привкус на языке…  
Нет, не сегодня. Плащ жалко.  
Он вытащил обмякший член и отстранился. Вытер его полой чужой рубашки, заправил и снова застегнул узкие джинсы.  
А потом отпустил плененный разум.  
Парень вздрогнул.  
Шульдих с ухмылкой развернул его к себе, попутно приложив головой о стену. Окончательно развеяв иллюзию, он ждал, пока блондин сообразит, что произошло. Что он позволил с собой сделать.  
Это не заняло много времени. Зеленые глаза распахнулись; в них было больше удивления, чем ужаса. И еще больше горечи.  
Довольно усмехаясь, Шульдих дал ему как следует рассмотреть себя. Он был готов к вспышке гнева и ждал только повода оставить за собой мокнущий под дождем труп.  
К его удивлению, парень рассмеялся. Это был короткий, горький смешок, оставивший в воздухе почти осязаемый привкус обреченности.  
Он вытряхнул из мятой пачки две сигареты. Зажав губами, прикурил обе сразу и протянул одну Шульдиху – так же легко и непринужденно, как только что предложил себя.  
Шульдих машинально взял ее и сунул в рот, заметив, что фильтр еще немного влажный. Потом круто развернулся и пошел прочь. Теперь вся история уже не казалась ему такой простой и понятной.  
Впрочем, неважно. Все равно он больше не увидит этого типа.  
И все-таки, прежде чем окончательно уйти, еще раз прокрался в его сознание и прихватил кое-что на память.  
Имя: Йоджи Кудо.

***  
Йоджи докурил сигарету, глядя на небо, туда, где должны были быть звезды. В янтарном свете фонарей тучи казались бурыми. Дождь перестал.  
Последние несколько минут терялись в тумане, а о том, что подкидывала память, лучше было не думать. Он почти протрезвел, и впервые за долгое время его не подмывало тут же исправить положение. Что ж, наверно, вот так и бросают пить...  
Ему опять вспомнились жесткие губы, плоская грудь, прижавшаяся к его спине, высокий рост незнакомки и ее совсем не женская сила, и… и… Голос у нее был чересчур низкий для девушки, хотя и высоковат для парня.  
Но воспоминания о голосе ускользали, вытесняясь другими – о горячем и пульсирующем, что было внутри него, о том, что на самом деле никак не могло быть пальцами. Задница болела. Йоджи переступил с ноги на ногу и выпрямился, отказываясь признавать липкую влажность между ягодиц.  
Домой, решил он. В душ. И хватит столько пить. Может, даже стоит на время совсем завязать.  
Стараясь не прихрамывать, он двинулся к машине. Забрался на водительское сиденье, откинулся на спинку и на минуту прикрыл глаза. Остатки хмеля всё еще бродили в голове. Хмель не помешал ему сесть за руль ни вчера вечером, ни за день до того, но сейчас Йоджи чуть больше сомневался в себе и чуть меньше плевал на возможные последствия.  
Надо проспаться, до утра еще далеко. К рассвету он успеет домой.


	2. Пиф-паф

Йоджи сидел на кровати с полотенцем на голове и еще одним – вокруг бедер. Оба полотенца были испачканы красным. Он долго оттирался в ванной, скреб себя под струей горячей воды, пока кожа не порозовела, и всё равно не сумел отмыть всю кровь. Черт бы побрал Аю с Кеном. Ладно хоть, его собственное оружие работает чисто...  
Он вспомнил, как сверкнули лезвия багнаков, впиваясь в тело охранника. Как капала кровь с меча стоявшего в дверях Аи. Сам Йоджи должен был убрать цель.   
Целью оказался непрезентабельный толстяк в дорогом костюме, с жалким зачесом на плешивой голове. Леска подергивалась, отмечая его борьбу и агонию. Ничего общего с удушением манекенов в тренировочном центре – больше похоже на то, как подсекаешь рыбу: сначала она рвется изо всех сил, потом слабеет и наконец совсем затихает.  
Йоджи и раньше случалось отнимать жизнь, но этот человек был первым, кого он убил обдуманно и хладнокровно. Он боялся, что будет хуже. Что, может, ему будет жаль…  
Жалости не было – только усталость и легкое опустошение. И еще он чувствовал себя очень, очень старым.   
Нога болела – месяц назад зацепило пулей. Йоджи принял аспирин и забрался в постель, сбросив полотенца на пол.   
Он уснул сразу, как только закрыл глаза.

***  
Проснувшись посреди ночи, Шульдих обнаружил, что все еще одет. Так вымотался на деловых совещаниях Такатори, что отрубился прямо в костюме, с больной головой.   
Голова и сейчас продолжала гудеть. На протяжении шести часов Шульдих отслеживал мысли каждого, кто входил в конференц-зал, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Целый день Шварц ожидали покушения, которое так и не случилось. Из-за этого все были на взводе, и по возвращению домой Шульдих счел за лучшее не опускать щиты – хватало и своей собственной хандры.  
Не надеясь больше уснуть, он поднялся с кровати и побрел в гостиную.   
В гостиной сидел Кроуфорд, с чашкой кофе и книгой в потрепанной бумажной обложке.  
\- Разве ты заранее не знаешь, чем всё закончится? – спросил Шульдих.  
\- Все знают, чем заканчивается «Моби Дик», – отозвался Кроуфорд, не поднимая глаз от книги. – Я читаю не ради финала.  
\- А зачем тогда? Если ты читаешь, чтобы уснуть, не проще ли принять снотворное?  
\- Дело не в конечном результате, а в способе его достижения.  
Шульдих уставился на него:  
\- Ты и сам в это не веришь. Я же знаю.  
\- Нет. Но ты-то веришь, поэтому кончай указывать мне, чем заниматься в свободное время.  
\- Да ладно… – Шульдих направился в сторону кухни. Ему тоже вдруг захотелось кофе.  
\- Ты же не собираешься выходить из дома? – окликнул Кроуфорд.  
Шульдих остановился и задумался. В конце концов, он всё равно уже одет.  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Сейчас четыре утра.  
\- Крайне важное сообщение, ага.  
Кроуфорд замер, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то - очевидно, пытался определить, какие опасности грозят Шульдиху в ближайшие несколько часов.  
\- Тебе лучше остаться дома, - сказал он наконец.  
\- Да почему? На меня упадет метеорит? Покусает бешеная собака? Я попаду в автомобильную аварию? Что?!  
\- Ничего такого, что грозило бы тебе физическим ущербом.  
\- Может ты, мать твою, перестанешь загадывать мне загадки и скажешь прямо?  
\- Нет. – Кроуфорд снова вернулся к книге. – Есть вероятность, что в конечном счете ты пожалеешь. Но на твоей профессиональной работоспособности это не скажется, так что решай сам.  
Шульдих показал ему средний палец и зашагал к двери.   
Только на улице он вспомнил, что вообще не собирался сегодня никуда выходить.

***  
Йоджи проснулся, судорожно хватаясь за горло в полной уверенности, что сейчас задохнется насмерть. Далеко не сразу ему удалось немного расслабиться и заставить себя сделать вдох.  
Он откинул одеяло и сел, хватая воздух ртом. Сердце отчаянно билось о ребра.  
В комнате было душно и сыро. Йоджи достал из бельевой корзины выброшенные вчера джинсы, натянул первую попавшуюся футболку и спустился вниз. Обулся и взял ключи.  
На улице дышалось легче, и сердце начало понемногу успокаиваться. Йоджи быстро зашагал вперед, поглядывая на небо в поисках луны, но так и не нашел ее – слишком плотно сгустились облака. Он прибавил шагу.   
Во сне Аска всегда умирала при лунном свете. На самом деле Йоджи не помнил, светила ли тогда луна. Даже если да, вряд ли она была такой густо-оранжевой, будто напитанной кровью.  
Сегодня ему тоже приснилась луна, только на этот раз прозрачная, голубовато-белая. Она всё выцветала, пока он затягивал леску вокруг собственной шеи.   
Летний ветерок льнул к нему, как мокрая ткань. Йоджи вспотел. Хотелось выпить, но бумажник остался дома.   
Ровное бледное сияние над головой привлекло его взгляд. Высоко на стене одного из небоскребов светился неоновый циферблат. «Четыре утра, - словно бы говорил он. – Поздновато гуляешь».  
Улицы были пусты. Мимо протарахтела уборочная машина, взметнув вихри пыли. Йоджи закашлялся.  
Он понимал, что пора возвращаться.   
Ему позарез надо было выпить.

***  
В отличие от людей, с которыми Шульдиху приходилось соседствовать, обитатели города уже успокоились. Их сонные умы были не слишком остры, в большей степени погружены в себя и гораздо менее раздражительны. В четыре утра, решил Шульдих, Токио не так уж отстоен.  
Какой-то старик видел сны о лодках; женщине приснилось, что ее бьет умерший два года назад муж. Одна девочка сидела на огромной горе конфет и плакала, потому что не могла спуститься. Шульдих дотянулся и подтолкнул ее. Она покатилась кувырком, громко крича. Интересно, подумал Шульдих, не сломала ли она шею, когда приземлялась? И правда ли, что, когда умираешь во сне – умираешь и на самом деле?  
Сознание его скользнуло прочь от резких мыслей тех, кому не давали уснуть любовь, тревога или бессонница. Шульдих наконец-то опустил щиты и бездумно побрел, куда глаза глядят, впитывая чужие грезы, мысленное ворчание водителя уборочной машины, целеустремленность уличных кошек, выслеживающих крыс… и на самом краешке восприятия – что-то смутно знакомое, но пока не поддающееся распознанию.  
Не то чтобы он очень старался распознать. Он расслабленно плыл в тумане снов, мыслей и чувств, в основном чужих. Шульдих знал, что это опасно: в такой мешанине можно и потеряться, – но никак не мог сосредоточиться.   
Единственным ощущением, в реальности которого он сейчас не сомневался, было ощущение тротуара под ногами. Шульдих собрался, медленно шагнул, заставляя себя как следует прочувствовать твердость и неподатливость асфальта. Тронул рукой прохладное стекло витрины. Эти физические ощущения он мог с полным правом назвать своими: прикосновение волос к щеке, тяжесть пистолета в кобуре, тяжесть ключей в кармане… но ведь у него нет с собой ключей!  
И подъезд дома, и дверь квартиры Шварц отпирались магнитной картой.   
Шульдих сунул руку в карман. Ну да, так и есть. Вот она.  
Значит, ключи – у кого-то другого.   
Иногда он чувствовал, как Фарфарелло режет себя, или как лезвие бритвы скользит по щекам Кроуфорда во время утреннего бритья. Но воспринимать ощущения постороннего человека, да еще непроизвольно – редкий случай.  
Шульдих огляделся. Поблизости не было ни души, но что-то едва заметно потянуло за одну из ниточек в паутине его сознания.  
Он пошел в ту сторону, куда тянуло.

***  
Йоджи свернул за угол и остановился: слишком устал, чтобы идти дальше. Но и возвращаться не хотелось. Он уселся на лестнице какого-то учреждения. Интересно, что скажет Манкс, если его арестуют за бродяжничество?  
От созерцания гранитных ступенек его оторвал звук шагов. Навстречу шел человек с длинными, обесцвеченными темнотой волосами. Покрой его плаща показался Йоджи знакомым, да и эту походку он уже где-то видел…   
Луч фонаря осветил лицо.  
\- Это ты, - сказал Йоджи.   
Человек остановился напротив него и ухмыльнулся:  
\- А это ты. Йоджи.   
\- Откуда, черт побери, ты знаешь мое имя?  
\- Его нетрудно было узнать. Ты пользуешься большой популярностью в том клубе.   
Йоджи нахмурился и поерзал на ступеньках. Он слышал будто наяву, как этот голос – только самую малость повыше – шепчет непристойности ему на ухо.  
\- Вот как? А выманить меня на улицу в четыре утра тоже было нетрудно? Если собираешься за мной гоняться, так хоть не пались.  
\- Совпадение.  
\- Ясное дело. – Йоджи немного поколебался. Вообще-то он всегда старался хотя бы знакомиться с теми, с кем трахался. – Ладно, мое имя тебе известно. Могу я узнать твое?  
\- Шульдих.  
Йоджи сосредоточенно пошевелил губами.  
\- Ты американец?  
\- Да пошел ты… - оскорбленно возразил Шульдих.  
\- Без обид. – Йоджи пожал плечами. – Ты хорошо говоришь по-японски.  
Шульдих фыркнул и плюхнулся на ступеньки рядом с ним.  
\- Ну так что, твой маленький ущербный мозг уже вымарал из памяти эпизод, где я трахаю тебя на задворках клуба? – спросил он, обнажив зубы в непроницаемой усмешке.  
\- Нет. – Воспоминания разом нахлынули на Йоджи: жар чужого тела, настойчивость проникновения, запах, который он заметил только сейчас. Тогда-то он и внимания не обратил на запах – и все-таки теперь узнал его. Не одеколон, нет, а что-то… что-то. Он потянул носом, но так и не смог определить.  
Ухмылка Шульдиха превратилась из хищной в самодовольную.   
\- Хорошо. А то ведь могу и напомнить.

***  
Шульдих чутко прислушивался к мыслям Йоджи и не пропустил короткий всплеск желания, вызванный этими словами.   
Отлично.  
Он положил ладонь на руку Йоджи и провел ногтями сверху вниз, оставляя чувствительный след на коже.  
\- Может, все-таки напомнить?  
\- Нет, спасибо. – Йоджи вырвал руку и приготовился встать. Шульдих потянул его обратно, придвинулся ближе и зашептал в самое ухо:  
\- Мне не обязательно тебя трахать. Я мог бы просто отсосать тебе. – Он ясно ощущал, что Йоджи заинтересован. Шульдих помедлил, давая ему время обдумать предложение. – И я заплачу за комнату.  
Он откинулся назад, опершись спиной о верхнюю ступеньку. Усмешка, которую он при всем желании не мог бы скрыть, оттянула уголок рта.  
Йоджи уставился на него:  
\- Даже не подумаю… делать это. Для тебя.  
\- Как хочешь. – Шульдих пожал плечами.  
Он помедлил ровно столько, чтобы дать Йоджи передумать, но не стал дожидаться, пока тот выразит свое согласие.   
\- Вон там неподалеку отель. Определишься по пути. – Он поднялся и, схватив Йоджи за руку, быстро зашагал вперед.  
\- Ты просто отсосешь мне, - напомнил Йоджи, искоса глянув на него. – И я не собираюсь оказывать тебе ответную любезность.  
\- Какой же ты недоверчивый, красавчик. Расслабься. – Шульдих ущипнул его за задницу, специально чтобы заставить подскочить.  
\- Эй, ты! Дырка от жопы…  
\- Дырка чуть ниже. – Он скользнул пальцем по заднему шву Йоджиных джинсов. – Не думал, что ты забудешь.   
Йоджи отпрыгнул в сторону. Шульдих последовал за ним.  
\- Или ты просто строишь из себя дурачка? Все-таки хочешь, чтобы я напомнил?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал распускать руки на людях. И совершенно не нуждаюсь в твоих чертовых напоминаниях. Мне, мать твою, целый день сидеть было больно.   
\- Я старался быть нежным. – Шульдих улыбнулся со всем возможным очарованием. – Откуда мне было знать, что у тебя это первый раз? Ты же просто напрашивался!  
Йоджи смерил его холодным пристальным взглядом. Не будь Шульдих таким прожженным типом, ему стало бы не по себе.   
Йоджи коснулся пальцами наручных часов, и лицо его постепенно расслабилось.  
Как интересно. Возможно, это подарок человека, который научил его держать себя в руках. Отца, учителя, лучшего друга…  
Часики надо будет утром прихватить, решил Шульдих.  
До утра оставалось не так уж много времени. Небо у горизонта уже начинало светлеть.   
Часы явно были из тех дорогих штучек, которые могут подсказать время в любом городе мира и расход калорий на любой вид деятельности. Кроуфорду они понравятся.  
Шульдих понял, что убьет Йоджи, когда закончит его трахать. 

***  
Йоджи наблюдал, как Шульдих расплачивается за комнату – точнее, говорит с парнем за стойкой и получает ключ. Никакие деньги при этом не фигурировали.   
\- Ты здесь уже снимаешь? – уточнил он, когда Шульдих отошел от стойки.  
\- Главное, что у меня есть ключ, – отозвался тот, устремляясь к лестнице. – Давай быстрей.  
Йоджи не понял, нарочно ли он замял этот вопрос. Хотя, конечно, если Шульдих тут не жил, разве бы ему дали ключ от номера?  
Комната в самом конце плохо освещенного коридора оказалась скудно обставленной, но относительно чистой. Может, она и вправду принадлежала Шульдиху, но следов обитания тут не наблюдалось – разве что покрывало на кровати было слегка помято.   
\- Ты что, был в отъезде? – спросил Йоджи.  
\- Мы переехали сюда пару недель назад. По работе.  
\- Мы?  
Шульдих быстро глянул на него:  
\- Я и мои деловые партнеры. Не волнуйся, заповеди прелюбодеяния ты еще не нарушил.  
Йоджи почувствовал слабое облегчение, тут же сменившееся мыслью о другой, давно нарушенной заповеди. Воспоминание о багровом лице и выпученных глазах жертвы заставило его передернуться. Он тряхнул головой и отвернулся запереть дверь. Потом повернулся обратно и вздрогнул, практически наткнувшись на Шульдиха. Стоя почти вплотную, тот внимательно заглянул Йоджи в лицо, будто искал там что-то. И опять запахло странным, неуловимым…  
А затем внезапно всё прекратилось. Шульдих отступил. Он по-прежнему смотрел на Йоджи, но от этой непонятной настойчивости не осталось и следа.   
«А глаза у него, как у Оми. Синие-синие...»  
На лице Шульдиха мелькнуло насмешливое удивление.   
\- Давай на кровать, – сказал он, махнув рукой. – Приступим к празднику жизни.  
Йоджи проскользнул мимо него и уселся на краешек постели.  
Шульдих подошел и, положив ладонь ему на грудь, толкнул. Йоджи хотел воспротивиться, но почему-то передумал, откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, а потом и вовсе растянулся навзничь. Шульдих склонился над ним, встав коленями на постель, и запустил обе руки ему в волосы, удерживая голову. Держал крепко, но не тянул – во всяком случае, пока Йоджи не попытался высвободиться.  
\- Ты правда думал, что я просто отсосу тебе – и всё?  
Вообще-то, нет. Не думал. Честно говоря, Йоджи вообще не дал себе труда как следует обдумать это подозрительно щедрое предложение. Просто не хотелось возвращаться домой и маяться остаток ночи в попытках уснуть.  
А вот теперь он задумался. И то, как многообещающе ухмылялся Шульдих, ему совсем не понравилось.  
Йоджи рванулся, резко вскинув бедра, ухитрился повернуться на бок и пихнуть его в грудь. Шульдих упал на постель, но тут же вскочил и снова вскарабкался верхом. Одной рукой он по-прежнему держал Йоджи за волосы, а другой молниеносно размахнулся и двинул ему в челюсть.   
Йоджи мотнул головой и потянулся к часам, но даже тренированные рефлексы не помогали ему поспевать за Шульдихом. Тот двигался слишком быстро – быстрее, чем вообще казалось возможным. Не успев толком опомниться, Йоджи снова оказался распластанным на кровати под довольно скалящимся рыжим.  
\- И что теперь? Не будешь же ты вечно меня так держать.  
«А как только ты ослабишь хватку, - мысленно добавил он, – я познакомлю твои яйца с моим коленом. Надеюсь, они поладят, потому что им не раз еще придется встретиться».  
Шульдих рассмеялся и убрал руки.  
\- Бережешь свое целомудрие? Как… некстати.  
Йоджи недоуменно нахмурился. Он явно чего-то не понимал. Удар в челюсть едва ли можно было истолковать неправильно, но, вместо того чтобы продолжить в том же духе, Шульдих вдруг заинтересовался его часами.   
\- Занятная штучка. Что они умеют?  
\- Показывать время. «А еще душить ублюдков, которые бьют меня по морде ни за что ни про что».  
Одним стремительным движением Шульдих сорвал с него часы и принялся вертеть в руках.  
\- Тебя мама не учила, что нельзя брать чужие вещи без разрешения? – спросил Йоджи.  
\- А твоя не учила, что надо делиться?  
Йоджи попытался успокоиться. Спусковой механизм часов слишком хорошо запрятан, чтобы сработать по случайности.  
Шульдих поднял глаза и улыбнулся, нащупав пальцем кнопку, будто заранее знал, где она находится.   
Йоджи бросился на него, как только снаружи показался кончик лески. Но с таким проворным противником у него просто не было шансов.  
Спустя несколько весьма неприятных секунд он снова оказался на спине, только теперь руки его были заведены за голову и примотаны к спинке кровати. Леска угрожающе впивалась в голую кожу запястий.   
Шульдих уселся ему на бедра и картинно отряхнул руки.  
\- Мило. Так подходишь к обстановке… Каждое помещение следовало бы украшать привязанным к кровати идиотом.  
Йоджи сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. С учетом сложившейся ситуации, на «идиота» нечего было возразить.  
\- Ну? – сказал Шульдих. – Ты собираешься звать на помощь, или что? Другие обычно зовут.  
\- Я смотрю, у тебя большой опыт. Не знал, что ты псих.  
\- О, я абсолютно вменяем. У меня даже справка где-то есть. За подписью доктора, как положено.  
Йоджи хотел рассмеяться, но только фыркнул.  
\- Я не вру, – сказал Шульдих. – Боишься?  
\- А надо? Выглядишь ты не очень страшно.  
\- У меня есть пистолет, – сказал Шульдих. Он вытащил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя, держа так, чтобы Йоджи видел. – Большой. Полностью заряжен.  
До сих пор Йоджи не замечал никакого пистолета, даже когда Шульдих прижимался к нему вплотную. Вот черт…  
\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но размер не имеет значения. Главное – уметь пользоваться.  
Презрительно улыбаясь, Шульдих приставил дуло пистолета ко лбу Йоджи:  
\- Хочешь узнать, как я умею им пользоваться?  
Лицо у него было такое, что становилось ясно: спустит курок и глазом не моргнет. Вряд ли этот парень видел по ночам кошмары о тех, кого убил.  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь без демонстрации.  
Шульдих убрал пистолет под плащ и нарочито поерзал задницей, устраиваясь поудобней.   
Ему не потребовалось много времени. Член Йоджи, уже заинтересованный разговором о минете и взволнованный притоком адреналина, начал подниматься.  
Йоджи тихо выругался.  
\- Так-то лучше, – усмехнулся Шульдих. – Больше похоже на то, чем мы намеревались заняться. Я не собираюсь насиловать тебя или типа того… – добавил он.  
Йоджи понятия не имел, как много включает в себя «типа того». Хорошо бы убийство и пытки тоже проходили по этой категории…   
\- Потому что ты славный парень и не занимаешься подобными вещами?  
\- Нет, просто это не круто. Гораздо забавней, если ты сам будешь умолять.  
\- Ну да. Как это я сразу не догадался?  
\- И не говори... – Шульдих снова потерся о его пах.  
В мозгу Йоджи раз за разом прокручивались воспоминания о ночи в переулке. Джинсы уже казались неприятно тесными. И, черт возьми, запах вернулся…  
И Шульдих опять смотрел на него тем странным взглядом.   
\- Так и знал, что тебе понравилось, – с ухмылкой заявил он.  
Он что, ебаный телепат?  
Хотя нет, должно быть, он имеет в виду нынешнее состояние Йоджи, а не секс возле клуба.  
\- Это ничего не значит. Что бы ты ни говорил, это всё равно против моей воли. – Йоджи чувствовал себя полным придурком. И оттого, что ляпнул такую чушь, и оттого, что вообще оказался в таком положении.   
\- Что-то не припомню, как ты возражал.  
\- А был бы толк, если бы возразил?  
\- Попробуй – узнаешь.  
Это могло сработать. А могло оказаться очередной издевательской шуточкой.  
Всё это было бы даже забавно, если бы не происходило с ним самим.  
И все-таки могло сработать.  
Йоджи открыл рот… а потом снова закрыл.

***  
«Возможно, он прекратит… а может, и нет».  
Мысль была вполне предсказуемой. Некоторые и вправду попросили бы отпустить их, но большинство предпочли бы промолчать, чтобы сохранить достоинство. Шульдих понимал их. Он и сам поступал так же, в прошлом. Выдержать, а потом отомстить.  
Вот только у Йоджи не будет шанса отомстить.  
Под его пристальным взглядом Шульдих снял плащ, отстегнул кобуру и бросил то и другое на пол. Потом немного отодвинулся и положил руку на ширинку Йоджиных джинсов. Член под тканью был твердым и горячим. Шульдих слегка надавил.   
Йоджи вильнул бедрами.  
«Возможно, он прекратит…»  
На этот раз мысль прозвучала скорей с беспокойством, чем с надеждой. Шульдих громко рассмеялся:  
\- Пожалуй, я все-таки не стану тебя убивать.  
\- Черт, – сказал Йоджи. – Рад слышать.  
Шульдих запустил руку ему в штаны и сжал член ладонью. Йоджи застонал.  
\- Так-то лучше, – повторил Шульдих. Он расстегнул джинсы и стянул их вниз, ухмыльнувшись, когда Йоджи услужливо приподнял бедра. – Благодарю. Продолжай в том же духе, и, может быть, ты все-таки получишь свой минет.  
\- Иди к черту.  
\- Забавно слышать это от тебя. – Шульдих закатил глаза, стаскивая с него джинсы прямо через ботинки. Потом потянулся к запястьям Йоджи и подергал леску. – Хорошее оружие. Таким сражаться – рук не замарать. Любишь свою работу, а?  
Лицо Йоджи не изменилось, хотя внутри он весь кипел.  
\- А ты свою?  
\- С чего ты взял, что я профессиональный киллер? Может, у меня просто хобби такое.   
\- Ага. А моя леска, может, белье сушить.  
Шульдих тихонько хохотнул и снова обхватил его член.  
\- Теперь помолчи.   
\- Отъебись. Если я хочу говорить… – начал Йоджи, но тут же осекся, потому что Шульдих сдавил его чуть слишком сильно.  
\- Хороший мальчик. И хрен у тебя тоже ничего.  
\- Мне нравится…  
Шульдих снова сжал руку:  
\- Я кому сказал, закрой рот. А то кляп вставлю. Хочешь?  
Йоджи закрыл рот.  
\- Я так понимаю, что нет. Но если передумаешь – только скажи.   
Вообще-то ничего такого Шульдих не планировал. Изначально его намерения были куда более кровавыми. Но так даже лучше. Первый же парень, которого он трахнул в Токио, оказался наемным убийцей? Чистое везение…   
Он рассеянно погладил Йоджи по члену, смочил палец выступившей на кончике каплей и обвел головку. Йоджи закрыл глаза и прикусил губу. Даже не прислушиваясь к его мыслям, Шульдих чувствовал нарастающее удовольствие. У него и самого уже сосало под ложечкой, а в паху разливался жар. Отчаянно хотелось обо что-нибудь потереться.  
Он сполз с Йоджи и, подняв голову, уставился ему в лицо:  
\- Раздвинь ноги.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я не разрешал тебе говорить. Раздвинь ноги.   
Йоджи не шелохнулся.  
Шульдих вздохнул и подобрал с пола пистолет.  
\- Так понятней? – спросил он, целясь Йоджи в голову. – До тебя еще не дошло, что выбора нет?  
Йоджи дернул плечом и остался лежать неподвижно.  
Шульдих перевел пистолет ниже и нацелил ему в пах.  
Йоджи побледнел, но не двинулся с места.   
\- Если пальнешь мне туда, никакого веселья не выйдет.   
\- Если пальну в голову, тоже не выйдет. Трупы меня не очень-то возбуждают. Раздвинь ноги, потому что я собираюсь трахнуть тебя. Так лучше?  
На щеках Йоджи появилась легкая краска. Очень медленно, стараясь не встречаться с Шульдихом взглядом, он развел колени в стороны.

***  
Он не хотел. Совсем. Но была вероятность, что Шульдих отпустит его, когда закончит. И лучше так, чем его найдут здесь, связанного собственной леской. Не дай бог, еще Манкс узнает...   
Болезненно напряженный член подтянулся к животу. Стояло так, что даже мысли путались.   
Вообще-то в тот раз всё было не так уж плохо…  
Йоджи почувствовал, что его бросило в жар, и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел. Это был просто способ избежать позора.   
Шульдих взял его за ногу и задрал ее повыше, заставив согнуть колено. Смоченный слюной палец коснулся входа. Йоджи стиснул зубы: тело отчаянно рвалось навстречу прикосновению.   
Ни за что.  
Впрочем, Шульдих и не ждал взаимности. Палец скользнул внутрь – сначала до первого сустава, потом глубже, нажал, повернулся… Йоджи сдавленно застонал.  
\- Правильно, – негромко проговорил Шульдих. – Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь. Но можешь не признаваться, просто расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
«Самая идиотская фраза из тех, что я слышал», – хотел сказать Йоджи. Но не сказал. С каждым новым прикосновением расслабиться становилось все легче.  
Шульдих тихонько рассмеялся и протолкнул второй палец.  
Йоджи выгнулся, ухватившись за спинку кровати, и прижался лицом к руке. На этот раз всё было по-другому. Он не был пьян. Он понимал, что происходит, и что должно произойти. Знал, кто перед ним, и не принимал Шульдиха за кого-то другого.  
Бедра сами собой взметнулись кверху. Шульдих толкнулся глубже, покрутил пальцами, а потом развел их в стороны. Йоджи закусил щеку изнутри. Было больно – больнее, чем в тот раз, под выпивкой. С каждым резким ударом пальцев пульс подскакивал, а на затылке под волосами начал собираться пот.   
\- В прошлый раз ты был лучше, – заметил Шульдих, не прекращая ритмично таранить его пальцами. – Веселее как-то, да и громче. Давай-ка послушаем, как ты умеешь кричать.   
Другой рукой, большим и указательным пальцами, он ухватил сосок Йоджи и слегка повернул одновременно с очередным толчком.   
Звук, который вырвался у Йоджи из горла, был отвратительно похож на всхлип.   
Шульдих повторил. Йоджи прикусил язык так сильно, что рот наполнился привкусом крови.   
Шульдих убрал обе руки. Йоджи остался лежать с закрытыми глазами. Горло перехватило, и дыхание вырывалось с трудом. Голова кружилась, все тело обмякло. Нога медленно соскользнула обратно на матрас.   
\- Сейчас я буду тебя трахать, – сказал Шульдих.  
Йоджи не ответил. Он уловил, как влажно хлюпнула выдавленная из тюбика смазка, но не услышал, как зашуршала упаковка презерватива. Хотел было сказать что-то, а потом вдруг решил – плевать. В прошлый раз они не предохранялись. Да и шансов умереть от какой-нибудь болезни с каждым днем пребывания в Вайсс остается всё меньше.  
Горячая головка ткнулась между ягодиц так неожиданно, что он подскочил.  
\- Ну? – спросил Шульдих.  
\- Что «ну»?  
\- Не хочешь возразить?  
Всё, чего Йоджи сейчас хотел – это чтобы внутри опять стало жарко. Он мотнул головой, не открывая глаз, и сделал вид, что не слышит, как Шульдих смеется над ним.  
Шульдих двинулся вперед, но тут же снова остановился.   
\- Знаешь, – недовольно проворчал он, – я говорил с девчонкой, которая отымела тебя страпоном два месяца назад, и я уверен, что это был не единственный раз. Так какого черта ты такой узкий?!  
Йоджи сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и все-таки открыл глаза:  
\- Клянусь богом, если не заткнешься, я найду способ вставить кляп тебе.   
Шульдих усмехнулся:  
\- Так и знал, что в конце концов ты передумаешь.  
Йоджи почувствовал, как перед глазами всё поплыло – ему вдруг показалось, что тот говорит, не разжимая губ. Интересно, бывают ли галлюцинации от сексуальной неудовлетворенности?  
Шульдих медленно вошел до упора, и все мысли тут же вылетели у Йоджи из головы, оставив одно только желание кончить. Он снова зажмурился, задрожал всем телом, невольно натягивая леску.  
Колени Шульдиха упирались ему в поясницу, а руки крепко держали за бедра, подтягивая ближе. Йоджи почувствовал, как жесткие волоски щекочут задницу, и осторожно выдохнул. Член сильно растягивал его, но это было терпимо. Более чем терпимо. Гораздо лучше, чем с пластиковой игрушкой. И как вообще можно было принять это за пальцы?  
Шульдих снова подхватил его под колено и забросил ногу себе на плечо. Потом опустил ладонь ему на бедро, по пути будто ненароком задев пах. Йоджи издал невнятный, полный отчаяния звук.  
«Давай, мать твою, давай, сделай это…»  
\- Сделать что?  
Он был уверен, что до сих пор не говорил этого вслух. Но вопрос Шульдиха будто прорвал плотину, и слова полились потоком:   
\- Трахни меня. Давай, выеби меня, я хочу… – Он повторял это снова и снова. Просто не мог остановиться. А потом уже и не пытался.  
Шульдих отодвинулся и тут же снова засадил. Йоджи слышал хлюпанье смазки и шлепки тела о тело, а еще – собственные стоны, которые окончательно перестал сдерживать. 

***  
Это был просто легкий ментальный толчок.   
\- Выеби меня как следует, - прорычал Йоджи. – Давай, ну… боже…  
Хм, похоже, не рассчитал... Рано или поздно это пройдет – наверно – но сейчас у Йоджи явно отказали тормоза.   
Значит, вот он какой, когда не сдерживается…  
Шульдих определенно передумал его убивать.   
Обычно он предпочитал сзади, но сейчас ему нравилось смотреть Йоджи в лицо, зная, что выражение этого лица – его, Шульдиха, заслуга. Это могло сойти за гримасу боли, если бы не было полной ее противоположностью: рот Йоджи обмяк, щеки заливала краска.  
Он просил, умолял и требовал, и Шульдих давал ему всё: трахал его равномерно, сильно, глубоко, постепенно сам растворяясь в чужом удовольствии. Сознание мутилось. Он уже не отличал член Йоджи в своей ладони от своего собственного, сжатого телом Йоджи. Он двигал бедрами, задыхался, стонал, погружаясь глубже, теряясь в ощущениях: жар липкой от пота кожи, терпкий запах секса… Ощущения захлестывали с головой, так что физическое взаимодействие казалось уже неважным, почти ненужным.  
Неизвестно, кто из них кончил первым, но второй тут же последовал за ним. Просто стало невмоготу.  
Тычок в спину вернул Шульдиха к реальности из головокружительной пустоты.   
\- Слезай, засранец, ты тяжелый. И развяжи меня.   
Он поднялся, всё еще слегка неуверенно, и рывком вытащил член, не без злорадства отметив, как поморщился Йоджи.   
\- И это вместо благодарности за лучший секс в твоей несчастной жизни?  
\- Не льсти себе.   
\- Почему? Кто-то должен мне польстить, раз ты явно не собираешься.   
Шульдих размотал леску. Йоджи торопливо откатился в сторону, сел, прижимаясь спиной к изголовью кровати и возмущенно растирая запястья. На коже алели глубокие царапины.  
\- Нечего было метаться, - наставительно заметил Шульдих. – Ты прямо как маленький…  
\- Прошу прощения? А кто виноват, что я метался?  
\- О, так ты признаешь, что секс был великолепен?  
\- Пошел ты… - сказал Йоджи, но в голосе его не было злости, а глаза откровенно смеялись. – Где мои штаны? Я курить хочу.  
Шульдих вытащил свои сигареты, зажег две сразу и протянул одну Йоджи. Теперь квиты.   
Йоджи сделал затяжку и закашлялся.  
\- Это что, деготь? Собачье дерьмо?  
\- Да уж получше, чем твои дамские.  
\- Пошел ты еще раз. И подай мои штаны.  
\- Сам доставай.   
Ни один не двинулся с места. Йоджи затянулся снова, теперь осторожней.   
\- Ну так что, ты не собираешься меня убивать?  
\- Неа, - сказал Шульдих. – В другой раз.  
\- Другого раза не будет. Если собираешься, давай сейчас.  
Шульдих подобрал с пола пистолет и наставил на Йоджи:  
\- Пиф-паф. Ты убит.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это не смешно?  
\- А по-моему, смешно.  
\- Вот псих…  
\- Ты слишком плохо меня знаешь, чтобы так говорить.   
\- Тем не менее, я прав, не так ли?  
Шульдих пожал плечами и застегнул брюки. Он чувствовал, как работают мысли Йоджи. Рано или поздно возникнут вопросы. Но когда это случится, его, Шульдиха, здесь уже не будет.  
Он встал с кровати и пристегнул на место кобуру:  
\- Повеселились и хватит. У меня дела. Увидимся.  
\- Если это хоть как-то зависит от меня – не увидимся.  
\- Твоя неприступность очаровательна, Йоджи, но надо и меру знать.  
На обратном пути Шульдих мысленно подтолкнул парня за стойкой: не помешает слегка проучить Йоджи за недружелюбность.  
Интересно, и чего это Кроуфорд так отговаривал его выходить? Должно быть, чопорный ублюдок просто не хотел, чтобы Шульдих развлекался.

***  
Йоджи прикончил сигарету Шульдиха, натянул штаны и выкурил еще одну свою – пока не почувствовал, что ноги снова могут его держать. Потом выбросил размотанную леску и сделал безуспешную попытку вытереть пятна на покрывале. Ладно, к тому времени, как сюда придут, он будет уже очень, очень далеко…  
Когда он проходил мимо пункта регистрации, служащий за стойкой окликнул его:  
\- Эй, вы откуда?  
Йоджи остановился и заставил себя улыбнуться:  
\- Номер два-двенадцать. Я был вместе с рыжим парнем.  
«Я был с парнем…» О боже.   
«Вместе». Как будто этим словом можно описать, что они вытворяли.   
Йоджи почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Хоть бы никто не заметил…  
\- С каким еще парнем? Вы о ком? Два-двенадцать не заселен.  
\- Вы же сами дали ему ключ. Еще и часа не прошло.  
\- Ничего я не давал, - сердито откликнулся администратор, выходя из-за стойки. – Я иду туда, и вы пойдете со мной. Если номер использовался, вам придется заплатить.  
Йоджи похлопал по карманам в надежде, что бумажник вдруг появится из ниоткуда.   
Бумажник не объявился.  
Йоджи побежал.  
Администратор гнался за ним три квартала. А по виду и не скажешь, что он такой выносливый…

***  
Уже рассвело, когда Йоджи вошел в дверь магазина. Ая поднял голову от прилавка:  
\- Ты вовремя. – Казалось, он почти доволен. – Лилии надо полить. И полы Кен вчера не вымыл. – Он помолчал, а потом добавил: – Я как раз собирался сходить за кофе. Тебе принести?  
Йоджи благодарно кивнул и схватил швабру. Слава богу, Ае и в голову не придет спросить, где он был, почему выглядит как чучело и не надо ли им поговорить об этом.  
Уборка не заняла много времени. Йоджи решил присесть на минутку, перед тем как отправиться за лейкой. Он взобрался на табурет и опустил голову на прилавок, просто чтобы дать отдых глазам.  
Когда Ая вернулся с кофе, Йоджи уже крепко спал.


	3. Меньшее зло

Время: 1.00  
Часов сна: 2  
Выпито пива: полторы банки

Йоджи подвинул локтем полупустую банку, не отводя глаз от монитора. Он не притрагивался к пиву целый час – наверно, оно давно согрелось.   
Но лучше пялиться в компьютер, пока глаза на лоб не вылезут, чем напиваться. Из-за выпивки-то всё и началось…   
С той ночи в гостинице прошла почти неделя. Пару раз Йоджи просыпался в испачканных спермой трусах – вероятно, оттого, что очень старался не дрочить.   
Потому что как только начинал, в голове тут же всплывали мысли о _нем_.   
Шульдих. Предмет его мокрых снов и цель компьютерных поисков.   
Йоджи не надеялся узнать много, так что не был и разочарован. За этот бессонный час он выяснил всего две вещи.  
Во-первых, Шульдих, скорей всего, немец. Потому что, во-вторых, schuldig – немецкое слово. Оно означает «виновный». Кодовое имя? Йоджи и подумать не мог, чтобы назвать какому-нибудь чужаку свое кодовое имя.   
Он зевнул и взял банку. Пиво было теплым. Допить его, что ли?  
Хотя этого всё равно не хватит, чтобы напиться.   
А если он напьется, будет только хуже.   
Просто надо собраться с силами. И поспать.   
Йоджи вылил пиво в раковину и вернулся в постель. 

 

***  
Время: 7:30  
Счет 1:0 в пользу бессонницы

Йоджи сгорбился над прилавком, вдыхая аромат кофе. Через каких-нибудь полчаса нахлынут школьницы. Интересно, Ая отпустит его поспать? Вряд ли…   
Ая то и дело косился на него, пересаживая кактус в углу магазина. Йоджи почти привык к этим подозрительным взглядам – он ловил их на себе уже неделю.  
Конечно, раньше у него не было привычки являться на работу вовремя. Но это же не повод заподозрить его в сношениях с нечистой силой!   
Разве что у нечистого рыжие волосы и ярко-голубые глаза… Вчера перед самым рассветом, лежа без сна, Йоджи пришел к выводу, что это возможно.  
Он тряхнул головой и поднялся. Проклятая бессонница... Это из-за нее он больше не опаздывает на работу, из-за нее в голову лезет всякая чушь. Из-за нее он начал замечать, как Аины волосы спадают по шее и как джинсы тесно обтягивают его бедра.   
\- Мне что-нибудь сделать? – спросил Йоджи. Можно не сомневаться, Ая всегда найдет ему работу. Будет хоть, на что отвлечься.   
Ая глянул на него с еще большим подозрением:  
\- Растения на улице надо полить.   
Йоджи вышел на улицу, спохватился, вернулся за лейкой и вышел снова. За последние двое суток он спал не больше пяти часов, какая уж тут координация...   
Вода досталась в основном тротуару, а не цветам. Хорошо, что Ая не видел.  
Как будто мало было одного Шульдиха. Теперь Ая со своими джинсами, а что дальше – Кен? Или, прости господи, Оми?!  
«Я не гей. Не гей».  
Подумаешь, один раз переспал (тот, самый первый, вообще не в счет). Подумаешь, с парнем. Может, у него какой-нибудь нереализованный фетиш на немецких убийц-психопатов. Или ему в глубине души нравится, когда его связывают…  
«…и когда трахают в темных переулках», – напомнило подсознание.  
«Заткнись, - велел Йоджи. - Это не считается».  
Его по-прежнему привлекали девушки (например, вон та спортсменка на другой стороне улицы в явно неподходящем для бега трусцой лифчике), но с той самой ночи как-то не тянуло ходить по клубам. И только сегодня он сообразил, в чем дело.  
Он боялся, что они узнают. Каким-то образом узнают, что он позволил трахнуть себя…  
«…дважды…»  
…и ему понравилось.  
Йоджи понимал, что это глупо. Даже если они узнают, им, скорей всего, будет плевать. Всегда найдутся те, кому плевать.   
Теперь по улице бежал парень. Без футболки, в одних только спортивных штанах, которые сползли так низко, что было видно… ладно, проехали.   
Лучше уж и дальше поливать тротуар.

 

***  
Послеобеденный отдых: 1  
Плохие сны: 1  
Пиво: 3  
Душевное спокойствие: и близко не бывало

Йоджи приложил последнюю банку пива к затылку. Она была холодной и немного влажной.   
Нет, уж лучше бессонница. Уж лучше ненормальные сексуальные фантазии – пусть даже ненормальные сексуальные фантазии о _нем_.  
Йоджи глубоко вздохнул – всё еще казалось, будто его душат – и глянул на часы. Половина шестого. Проспал почти два часа. Неплохо, хотя глаза по-прежнему зудели, а тело казалось чужим.   
Надо принять душ – может, полегчает.  
Он накинул халат и прошел по коридору. Дверь ванной была закрыта, но при его приближении распахнулась, и оттуда вышел Ая. В одном только полотенце.  
Волосы у него были мокрые и казались совсем темными. Капли воды стекали по груди.   
Он прошествовал мимо, едва ли удостоив Йоджи взглядом.   
Йоджи проскользнул в ванную, захлопнул дверь и запер ее на задвижку.  
\- Ладно, - громко сказал он. – Ладно!  
Бисексуал. Не так уж плохо. То, что ему… может быть… слегка… нравятся парни, еще ничего не значит. Он просто немножко бисексуален. Совсем чуть-чуть. Если подумать, это куда более здраво, чем фетиш на немецких убийц-психопатов.   
И потом, не то чтобы он хотел трахнуться с Аей. Он просто знает толк в красоте.  
По крайней мере, Йоджи был почти уверен, что не хочет трахаться с Аей. Хотя, может, лучше проверить. Хватит уже сюрпризов.  
Он повесил халат на крючок и, набравшись решимости, влез под душ.  
Кондиционер на ладонь, ладонь на член. Если телу хочется парней, надо дать ему парней. И тогда вечером, наверно, получится прогуляться, не думая ни о Шульдихе, ни об Ае, ни о том бегуне в сползших на бедра штанах…  
Это просто эксперимент. Он не собирается брать это за привычку.   
Йоджи расслабился и закрыл глаза. Перед мысленным взором тут же возникла кирпичная кладка. Шульдих прижимает его к стене, засаживая сзади…   
Член в руке начал твердеть.  
Ая. Ая, весь мокрый после душа. Он забыл свой… свой… черт, ну, допустим, оттеночный шампунь. Вспомнил и вернулся, а тут уже занято.  
Он встает под воду рядом с Йоджи, кладет руки ему на бедра, прижимается, так что член Йоджи трется между их телами; потом Аины губы находят…   
Вот в чем загвоздка: поди знай, как он целуется! Жестко и решительно – так же, как убивает? Или, наоборот, робко? Он так шарахается даже от случайных прикосновений, вряд ли у него большой опыт…  
Йоджи с досадой открыл глаза. Не обязательно целоваться. Пусть Ая просто встанет на колени и отсосет… черт, нет, ничего не получится.   
Может, оно и к лучшему, а то ведь им еще работать вместе.   
Представить, как целуется Шульдих, оказалось гораздо легче. Его поцелуи властные, уверенные. Он запускает руку Йоджи в волосы, тянет, заставляя откинуть голову. Йоджи чувствует, как к горлу опасно прижимается что-то острое – зубы? Нож?   
Двери душевой кабинки начали запотевать. Йоджи обхватил яйца и тихо застонал, сжимая их в такт движениям другой руки.   
Шульдих хочет трахнуть его. Шепчет об этом ему на ухо. Проводит рукой по спине, спускается ниже, пробираясь пальцами между ягодиц…  
Йоджи потянулся к чувствительному месту сразу за мошонкой, и еще чуть дальше – но тут же одернул себя. Он не станет делать этого сам. Это он разрешал только девушкам, потому что они хотели. Нет, ему тоже нравилось, но не до такой же степени…  
«Нет, - говорит он Шульдиху. – Нет, встань на колени. Отсоси мне, как обещал, ты, уебок».  
Шульдих грубо ласкает его – да, вот так… – и опускается на колени, ухмыляясь этой своей кривой язвительной ухмылкой. А потом открывает рот и облизывает…  
Часто дыша, Йоджи заскользил пальцами по члену. Обвел головку – медленно, очень медленно, хотелось быстрее, но это сейчас зависело не от него. И все-таки было хорошо. Почти идеально, почти невыносимо, так, что дрожь по бедрам…   
«Еще. Соси его».  
Кажется, проговорился вслух. Плевать. Йоджи изо всех сил толкался в руку, в собственные пальцы, мокрые, скользкие и горячие, как чужой рот. Потом замедлил толчки и немного расслабил ладонь – в воображении Шульдих дразнил его.   
Легкие прикосновения языка… пальца… насмешливая улыбка, язвительные слова…  
Йоджи мог только стонать в ответ, а в животе всё сжималось, и наконец, выйдя из терпения, он с хрипом рванулся вперед и кончил, крепко приложившись лбом о стену.   
Он открыл глаза и уставился на мокрый кафель, все еще машинально поглаживая член. В голове царила блаженная пустота. Дыхание вырывалось с трудом.   
Лучше не думать.  
Он встал под воду и зажмурился. Теплые струи омывали лицо и тело, били по векам, так что под ними вспыхивало темно-красным и фиолетовым. Йоджи опустился на пол кабинки.   
Какая разница, что там у него с ориентацией. Какая разница, хочет он Шульдиха или нет. Как будто можно позвонить ему и предложить потрахаться! Да Йоджи не стал бы, даже если бы мог.  
Ладно, может, и стал бы. Но только для того, чтобы обрести душевный покой. Побыть хоть на время кем-то другим, не тем, кто он теперь, не парнем, потерявшим любимую девушку, не убийцей, даже не ебаным флористом.  
Такое забвение было лучше выпивки, хоть и заканчивалось быстрее.   
Да, знай он номер Шульдиха - обязательно позвонил бы. Ну и что, если ему правда нравятся парни? Это далеко не самая большая из его проблем…  
Вода начала остывать. Йоджи с усилием поднялся на ноги и быстро ополоснулся, закрыл воду и включил вытяжку. Вытерся и обернул полотенце вокруг бедер.   
Зеркало запотело. Капли медленно стекали вниз, сливаясь в ручейки у самой столешницы. Йоджи протер поверхность ладонью и глянул на себя.   
Он изменился. Повзрослел, конечно, но еще – похудел и стал как-то жестче. Когда он вступил в Вайсс, Манкс сказала, что его жизнь кончена. Йоджи только сейчас понял, что она права, и только сейчас впервые пожалел о своей загубленной жизни.  
«И это всё? – мысленно спросил он свое отражение. – Секс, выпивка, ночные кошмары – и больше ничего не будет? Тогда какой смысл?»  
Он так долго смотрел себе в глаза, что они заслезились.  
Кто-то заколотил в дверь.  
\- Ты там долго еще? – заорал Кен. – Я только что с игры!  
Весь в грязи и траве, ясное дело. Йоджи усмехнулся себе… над собой… надел халат и прошмыгнул мимо Кена в свою комнату. Пусть сам выясняет, много ли осталось горячей воды.   
Он лег на кровать и уставился в потолок, считая трещины в штукатурке.   
«Какой смысл?»  
Не хочется умирать, только и всего. Может, пока хватит и этой причины?  
Йоджи закрыл глаза.  
До утра ничего не снилось.


	4. Вмешательство

Агония того, кто убил Маки, не произвела на Йоджи ни малейшего впечатления. Наоборот – он почти улыбался, глядя, как толстые пальцы беспомощно хватают леску. Лицо человека покраснело, глаза выкатились от удушья.   
Йоджи даже не обратил внимания, как один за другим расходятся швы на боку, тщательно наложенные Оми. Рана открылась, и, судя по ощущениям, повязка уже насквозь пропиталась кровью.   
Вайсс оставили его наедине с телом Маки. Как будто ей теперь не всё равно… Йоджи всегда считал, что покойникам не нужны цветы – но что еще оставалось? Он положил орхидею поверх ее сплетенных рук, гадая, будет ли луна, которая приснится ему сегодня, такой же бледно-сиреневой.  
Потом он спустился по пожарной лестнице и вышел через заднюю дверь. Позвонил Ае и сказал, чтобы уезжали без него.   
Ая помолчал, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Не напивайся, - предупредил он. – Твоя рана…  
\- Знаю, - оборвал Йоджи и нажал кнопку отбоя.   
Алкоголь замедлит свертывание крови. Но, черт, как же хотелось напиться…  
Интересно, как теперь добираться до дома? В принципе, можно и пешком. Не так уж далеко – кварталов двадцать. Или можно будет позвонить, чтобы за ним приехали. Но если приедут Кен или Оми, они, наверно, захотят поговорить, а этого он не вынесет. Лучше бы приехал Ая… вот только с некоторых пор и Ая начал лезть не в свое дело.   
Йоджи помедлил в тени подъезда, прикуривая сигарету. Вообще-то сигареты полагалось оставлять дома, так же как и бумажник, документы… любые личные вещи. Да какого черта – не станет же он разбрасывать окурки на месте убийства.   
Носить с собой деньги не запрещалось, но о них он и не вспомнил. Не до того было.   
Свет фонарей ронял на асфальт его искаженную тень. Резкая, угловатая, она казалась слишком чужой для игры освещения - как будто жила собственной жизнью. 

***  
«Просто понаблюдай, - говорил обычно Кроуфорд. – Не вмешивайся».  
Шульдих и не вмешивался. Он заметил, как четыре темных силуэта проникли в здание. Услышал в собственной голове предсмертные крики старших членов Райот. А потом увидел, как три силуэта вышли обратно.  
Сам он на сегодня уже отработал. Шансы, что Такатори именно сегодня отправится на встречу с деловыми партнерами, составляли пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но в конце концов тот остался дома. Гораздо легче было бы решить за него, убедив скоротать время в родных стенах – но Кроуфорд запретил. Странно, обычно он всей душой за то, чтобы наебать Такатори мозги…  
Вот так, ни за что ни про что, Шульдих и оказался в такую мерзкую погоду на улице, пока остальные ели пиццу и смотрели Хичкока с японским дубляжем. Сволочи.  
Но раз уж так вышло, не мешало выяснить, что случилось с четвертым членом команды. Тем, который казался ему знакомым.  
Шульдих знал не так уж много людей в Токио, и еще меньше – тех, кто зарабатывал на жизнь убийствами. Он обогнул здание и не слишком удивился, увидев на крыльце черного хода Йоджи.  
У него на глазах Йоджи сполз по стене и скорчился на ступеньке, уткнувшись в колени. Рука с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой безвольно опустилась на бетон крыльца.  
Как ни странно, на поверхности его спутанных мыслей не было вины. Неужели он и вправду так продвинулся всего за каких-нибудь… три недели? Ну, может, чуть больше. Йоджи чувствовал одиночество – ясное дело, ведь остальные только что ушли без него. Кроуфорд был бессердечным ублюдком, и кое-какие из своих шрамов Шульдих получил, попавшись ему под горячую руку – но он никогда не бросил бы своего.  
С минуту Шульдих задумчиво смотрел на сгорбленную фигуру, а потом решил копнуть глубже. Первым, что он ощутил, была боль, и тут же следом за ней – злость, не оставляющая места для чувства вины – по крайней мере, вины за отнятые сегодня жизни.   
Йоджи встрепенулся и завертел головой. Шульдих торопливо выскользнул из его сознания.   
\- Кто здесь? – Йоджи попытался встать, но не смог.   
Шульдих вышел из тени.   
\- Ну надо же! – сказал он. – Какая встреча…

***  
Йоджи со стоном опустил голову:  
\- Чудесно. Вот только тебя мне не хватало.   
\- Рад, что ты это понял. Но если хочешь сидеть тут и истекать кровью, пока не помрешь… дело твое.   
\- Тогда ты свалишь отсюда нахер? Ага, хочу.   
Шульдих наклонился к нему, опершись рукой о стену:   
\- Не повезло тебе. Я не дам спокойно загнуться тому, кого, возможно, сам захочу прикончить. Вставай.   
\- А ты заставь меня.  
\- Ладно.  
Земля и небо вдруг поменялись местами, и на секунду Йоджи испугался, что его сейчас вывернет остатками давно съеденного ужина, а потом обнаружил, что висит у Шульдиха на плече.  
\- Какого черта! – Йоджи замолотил его по спине кулаком изо всех сил – которых, как он мучительно осознал, осталось всего ничего. – Отпусти меня!  
\- Заткнись. Еще раз стукнешь, отволоку тебя в больницу.  
Йоджи как раз собирался пнуть его в живот, но теперь передумал. Если в больнице обнаружат пулевое ранение, дело может закончиться полицией.   
\- А сейчас ты куда меня тащишь? – спросил он.  
\- У меня в машине есть аптечка.  
Йоджи помолчал. Шульдих держал его так, что на раненый бок не давило - но положение было все-таки неловким, хоть и в другом смысле.   
\- Я могу идти сам.  
\- Спорим, не можешь.  
\- Еще как могу.  
\- Спорим на твои часы, что не можешь?  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Так спорим?  
\- Ладно! Доволен? Только отпусти. – Сегодня ночью Йоджи убил троих. Неужели он не пройдет каких-то несколько кварталов?  
Шульдих опустил его на землю. Кровь тут же хлынула в голову – а может, наоборот, отлила от головы. В глазах потемнело, в боку запульсировало. Йоджи шагнул пару раз, а потом медленно повалился на колени.  
Он уперся ладонью в тротуар, выжидая, пока пройдет предобморочное головокружение. Когда снова поднял голову, Шульдих на корточках сидел рядом.  
\- Гони часы, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Ты же не сказал, на какие именно часы мы спорим. У меня дома еще двое часов.  
\- Но я хочу эти.  
\- Не повезло тебе.   
Шульдих нахмурился:  
\- Вот жулье. Бросить бы тебя здесь...  
\- Не стесняйся.  
Возникла короткая пауза.  
\- Так что за часы у тебя дома?  
\- Ролекс, – со вздохом сказал Йоджи.  
\- Динь-динь-динь! – радостно пропел Шульдих. – И у нас определился победитель!  
Он поднялся, по-прежнему закинув руку Йоджи себе на плечо. Пришлось тоже встать.  
\- Между прочим, мне нравились эти часы...   
\- Спорим, жить тебе понравится еще больше. Это весело, поверь.  
\- Я и не собираюсь умирать. Это просто царапина.   
До машины пришлось пройти два квартала. Каждое движение причиняло такую боль, что Йоджи и думать забыл о проспоренных часах. Он почти жалел, что не позволил Шульдиху нести себя.   
Шульдих распахнул дверь машины и толкнул его на пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Снимай рубашку.  
Йоджи честно попытался, но рукава никак не поддавались, а мир снова начал вращаться.   
Он очнулся от легкого шлепка по щеке и осознал, что запутался в рукавах и пялится на собственное отражение в ветровом стекле.  
\- Вот же придурок… - Шульдих стянул рубашку ему через голову. Мышцы на боку потянуло, и Йоджи поморщился от боли.   
Шульдих внимательно оглядел рану.  
\- Швы порвал? Молодец, нечего сказать.   
\- Я же не специально, - промямлил Йоджи.   
Шульдих достал аптечку и принялся за дело. Бок то пекло, то холодило. Йоджи закрыл глаза. На собственную кровь он уже давно насмотрелся.

***  
Шульдих убрал остаток бинта в аптечку. Скорей всего, рану придется зашивать по новой, но это подождет. Выбора нет, не накладывать же швы прямо тут, да и к Шварц Йоджи не притащишь. Кроуфорд не упустит случая устроить допрос.   
\- Они приедут за тобой, если позвонишь?   
\- А… кто?  
\- Те парни, с которыми ты прибыл сюда. Я вас видел, не трудись врать.   
Йоджи вздохнул.  
\- Да. Но я не позвоню.   
\- Тогда вызови такси.  
\- Денег нет.  
\- И что бы ты без меня делал? – нахмурился Шульдих.  
Йоджи пожал плечами:  
\- Так далеко я не задумывался.  
Шульдих врезал ему наотмашь. Не очень сильно, но звук получился приятный. Даже два приятных звука: сначала треск костяшек, а потом громкий вскрик.  
\- Ты, сукин сын! – Йоджи потер челюсть. – Больно же!  
\- Не смей обзывать мою мамашу. Доставай телефон и звони своим дружкам.   
\- А может, ты меня отвезешь?  
Шульдих во все глаза уставился на него. Йоджи, казалось, и сам удивился тому, что ляпнул.   
\- Я думал… за часами… черт. Неважно. – Он попытался вскочить и тут же плюхнулся обратно, держась за ушибленную голову. – Черт…  
Шульдих подобрал ноги и закрыл дверь. Потом перелез на водительское сиденье и завел машину.  
\- Куда едем? – спросил Йоджи.  
\- В отель.  
\- Не вздумай опять бросить меня расплачиваться. Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы убегать.  
Шульдих вытащил сотовый и набрал номер Кроуфорда. Проще было бы воспользоваться телепатией, но телепатия не оторвет их от просмотра «К северу через северо-восток».

***  
\- Это был твой босс? – спросил Йоджи, когда Шульдих нажал отбой.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты… - Йоджи замялся, не зная, стоит ли указать на тот факт, что ему теперь известно имя Шульдихова босса.  
\- Ну да, я назвал его по имени. Вообще-то его зовут _Брэдли_ Кроуфорд, но он взбесится, если назвать его Брэдли. – Шульдих фыркнул. – Да ладно тебе. Ни ты, ни вся ваша славная шайка не представляете для нас ни малейшей угрозы. Даже отдаленной.   
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил Йоджи.  
\- Я уже сказал. Не смей умирать, пока я не решу, хочу ли убить тебя.  
\- Я бы и так не… - Йоджи опять осекся. От таких ран не умирают… кажется. По правде говоря, тогда он просто забил на это.   
От мысли, что он мог истечь кровью на пороге здания, рядом с телами тех, кого сам прикончил, по коже побежали мурашки.   
\- Ладно, - сказал он, наконец. – Когда решишь, дай знать.   
Шульдих не ответил. Даже не глянул в его сторону. Через пару минут Йоджи начал сомневаться, был ли вообще разговор.  
Он снова уловил слабый, уже знакомый запах.  
\- Хочешь умереть, Йоджи?  
\- Нет. – Сказанное вслух, это звучало как-то по-другому.  
\- Если когда-нибудь передумаешь…  
\- Не беспокойся, ты узнаешь об этом первым.  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Шульдих лихо завернул на гостиничную стоянку и со скрежетом затормозил. Потом вышел и, обогнув машину, с ухмылкой вытащил Йоджи наружу.   
Йоджи сделал шаг, качнулся и зажмурился – в глазах снова потемнело. Шульдих настойчиво тянул его, крепко ухватив за руку. Только в фойе, пока тот общался с девушкой-администратором, удалось ненадолго привалиться к стойке.  
\- Заплати, - прошипел Йоджи.  
\- Ладно. – Шульдих тяжело вздохнул. – Зануда.   
Он действительно протянул кредитку и получил магнитную карточку, как нормальный постоялец отеля. К счастью, девушка не стала расспрашивать, хотя Йоджи все еще был без рубашки, а из-под бинта сочилась кровь. Кажется, она даже ничего не заметила.   
Этот отель был лучше прошлого: мраморные полы, фонтан посреди вестибюля, стеклянные лифты, чтобы наслаждаться видом по пути наверх. Или, в данном случае, чтобы все видели, как твой попутчик лапает тебя за задницу.  
\- Прекрати. – Йоджи слабо пихнул Шульдиха в грудь, заметив, как смотрит на них девушка с ресепшена.   
Тот рассмеялся, просунув руку за пояс его штанов:  
\- Ты слишком легко ведешься.  
Йоджи хотел поддать ему коленом, но в ту же минуту Шульдих убрал руку. Он все еще смеялся, когда лифт остановился и двери разъехались.   
\- Ну ты и засранец, - буркнул Йоджи.   
\- Да ладно. Пошли.  
В номере пахло розами. Йоджи рухнул на кровать. Сейчас бы отрубиться, вот было бы счастье. Даже чудо. Ради такого можно снова начать ходить в храм.  
Матрас слегка прогнулся, когда Шульдих уселся рядом.   
\- Ну что, тебя зашить?  
\- Как хочешь… - невнятно пробормотал Йоджи.  
Он чувствовал, как его перевернули на бок, и как Шульдих разматывал бинт. А потом все исчезло, остался только легкий шорох, который совсем не мешал.   
Йоджи уснул.

***  
Шульдих доделал последний шов, но решил еще немного подержать блок, не давая Йоджи чувствовать боль. А то проснется и начнет нудеть. Само по себе неплохое развлечение, конечно, но сейчас нужно было подумать.  
Он уселся с ногами в изголовье кровати, обхватив колени. Света из открытой двери ванной хватало, чтобы видеть смутно белеющее лицо Йоджи и покрытые пятнами бинты повязки.  
Не много ли труда ради каких-то часов?  
Шульдих побарабанил пальцами по колену. Честно говоря, он и сам толком не понял, как очутился здесь. По отдельности каждое действие казалось вполне логичным. С Йоджи было чертовски здорово трахаться, зачем же оставлять его умирать? Да и не такой это труд – перевязать рану.  
А вот привезти его в гостиницу и наложить швы – другое дело. Не велика ли честь для парня, которого и трахнул-то всего пару раз?  
С другой стороны, он же явный идиот. Кто знает, где он в конце концов оказался бы, оставшись совсем один.  
Не то чтобы это было так важно… но уж очень приятно его трахать.   
Йоджи тихо застонал и свернулся калачиком. Шульдих усилил блок, наблюдая, как постепенно разглаживается искаженное болью лицо. Потом легонько пнул Йоджи ногой, заставив перевернуться на спину. Тот растянулся поперек кровати, но так и не проснулся.   
Шульдих наклонился и прикоснулся пальцами к его губам. Рот приоткрылся. Внутри было горячо и мокро. Шульдих убрал руку – Йоджи причмокнул.   
Интересно…   
Пусть расплачивается. Это будет только справедливо.  
Шульдих расстегнул брюки, вытащил член и пару раз провел по нему ладонью. Большего и не требовалось, когда Йоджи лежал вот так, полуголый, разомкнув свои влажные губы. Шульдих навис сверху, встав на колени, подсунул руку ему под затылок и слегка приподнял.  
Йоджи скривился, ощутив горьковато-соленый привкус выступившей на конце головки жидкости, но было проще простого убедить его, что она сладкая. Сладкая, как мёд… нет, как выпивка. Всего лишь легкий сдвиг восприятия – и вот он уже охотно вылизывает член, подталкивая языком и задевая губами…   
Насытившись прелюдией, Шульдих начал потихоньку проникать ему в рот. На полпути остановился, мысленно успокаивая разум Йоджи, не позволяя ему осознать происходящее. Йоджи увлеченно всосал головку, настойчиво исследуя языком отверстие уретры в поисках приятного вкуса. Шульдих ахнул и толкнулся навстречу, выпустив из-под контроля чужое сознание чуть раньше, чем планировал. Йоджи открыл глаза.  
Еще несколько секунд он продолжал рассеянно сосать, глядя снизу вверх из-под тяжелых спросонок век. Член Шульдиха горячо запульсировал, порываясь вперед – ну же, скорей... Но тут Йоджи вскинулся, оттолкнул его и торопливо отполз назад, едва не свалившись с кровати. Шульдих окончательно снял блок, разом вернув ему всю боль от раны. Йоджи скорчился и застонал.  
\- Не надо было останавливаться, - сказал Шульдих. – У тебя отлично получалось.  
\- Блядь, я тебя ненавижу, сукин ты сын! Что ты со мной сделал?  
\- Подобрал с улицы, заштопал и оплатил твое пребывание в гостинице. Ты мог бы проявить хоть немного благодарности.  
\- За то, что ты меня наркотой накачал?  
\- Чувствуешь себя под кайфом?  
\- Приход закончился. Как раз вовремя.  
\- Ну конечно, - фыркнул Шульдих. – В это же легче поверить, чем в то, что ты прирожденный хуесос.   
Йоджи закрыл глаза и молча отвернулся.  
\- Я мог бы снять боль, - предложил Шульдих. – Если закончишь то, что начал.  
\- Никаких больше наркотиков. – Йоджи уткнулся лицом в покрывало, и голос его звучал глухо.  
\- Без наркотиков. И потом, не так уж плохо было, а? На вкус всяко лучше, чем пластик. – Шульдих отвел солидную часть от сплошного потока боли и позволил ей иссякнуть, не достигнув мозга, всего лишь прервав пару химических цепочек. Йоджи облегченно выдохнул и немного расслабился.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я когда-то…  
\- Сосал страпон Кейко, прежде чем она трахнула тебя? – Шульдих глянул в его побледневшее лицо и улыбнулся. – Девчонки обожают сплетничать. Ну, так как? Лучше?  
\- Вкус не такой, как… как я думал, - хмуро признался Йоджи.   
«Не такой, как у женщин. Или у меня».  
\- Ну да, я особенный, - хохотнул Шульдих. – Сейчас не так уж больно, да?  
Йоджи кивнул:  
\- Как ты это сделал?  
\- Какая разница? Перебирайся сюда и закончи то, что начал.  
\- Неа. – Йоджи зевнул и опустил голову на постель, положив руку под щеку. – У меня по плану крепкий здоровый сон… Спокойной ночи.  
Шульдих онемел от возмущения.   
Можно заставить Йоджи. Пришпорить болью – и бери его тепленьким, даже за ниточки дергать не придется. Да он сам почти что хочет!  
\- Ёб твою мать, - сказал Шульдих.  
Йоджи не ответил. То ли не слышал, то ли сделал вид, что не слышит.  
Можно заставить его, но тогда и в следующий раз тоже придется заставлять. А это быстро надоедает.  
Шульдих душераздирающе вздохнул – на случай, если Йоджи все-таки притворяется – и взял дело в свои руки.

***  
Йоджи проснулся отдохнувшим. Чувствовал он себя на удивление хорошо. Подниматься было немного больно, но все-таки удалось сесть, и голова больше не кружилась. Он огляделся в поисках Шульдиха, но комната была пуста.   
Живот зачесался. Йоджи не глядя поскреб его и обнаружил, что под ногтями что-то осталось. Сначала он решил, что содрал кожу. Потом присмотрелся. Засохшие белые потеки на животе определенно не были кожей. Йоджи охнул и потащился в ванную.  
«Отлично, Шульдих. Очень круто».  
Еще круче была записка, оставленная мылом на зеркале в ванной: «Не вздумай, мать твою, заказать еду в номер!»  
Йоджи расплылся в улыбке и поспешил к телефону, едва успев дочитать.   
Он почти передумал, когда заметил аккуратные стежки у себя на боку.  
Почти.  
Два часа спустя, чистый и накормленный, он вышел из гостиницы – на всякий случай через заднюю дверь. Телефон зазвонил, как только Йоджи оказался на улице.  
\- Алло?  
\- Ты где? – требовательно спросил Ая.  
\- Черт, у нас что, опять миссия?  
\- Просто ответь на вопрос.  
\- Я… - Йоджи огляделся и, увидев название отеля, сказал его Ае. – Не знаю, на какой это улице. Как-то не обратил внимания.  
\- Стой там, - сказал Ая. – Я за тобой приеду.  
Десять минут спустя Йоджи усаживался в белый Порше.  
\- Что случилось?  
Ая не ответил. Йоджи потряс его за плечо:  
\- Нет, серьезно! В чем дело? Вы все в порядке?   
Ая сбросил его руку:  
\- В следующий раз, если раненый вздумаешь всю ночь… - он осекся и помолчал, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не озвучить, чем, по его мнению, Йоджи мог заниматься всю ночь. – В следующий раз позвони.  
Йоджи во все глаза уставился на него:  
\- Ты что, волновался за меня?  
\- Не хотелось бы возиться с заменой. Я и к тебе-то долго привыкал, - раздраженно бросил Ая. Под глазами у него были темные круги - почти незаметно, только если хорошенько присмотреться.  
\- Прости, - сказал Йоджи, из осторожности сдержав ухмылку. – Я позвонил одному знакомому, и он отвез меня в гостиницу. Я не очень-то хорошо соображал.  
На Аином лице отразилось что-то вроде любопытства - но, разумеется, он ни о чем не спросил. Ая никогда не спрашивал. И странности его вчерашнего поведения, очевидно, были вызваны простым человеческим беспокойством, как бы он ни пытался это скрыть.  
Йоджи хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Спасибо, что подвез, приятель.  
На этот раз Ая не оттолкнул его, хотя, судя по виду, очень хотел.  
\- А ты общаешься со знакомыми? – вдруг спросил Йоджи. – В смысле, с прежними знакомыми.  
Ая покачал головой.  
\- Ни с кем вообще?  
\- Нет. – Ая быстро глянул на него. - А ты?  
Йоджи пожал плечами:  
\- Типа того…  
На самом деле и он не общался. У него сохранились шапочные знакомства в клубах и кое-какие контакты в полиции, только и всего.   
Никто из тех, оставшихся в прежней жизни, не был ему по-настоящему важен. Никто, кроме Аски. Они всегда были вдвоем против всего мира, и рядом с ними ни для кого больше не оставалось места.  
Что ж, зато теперь места полно.  
Он болтал без умолку до самого дома. Ая отвечал, пусть и односложно. Он странно посмотрел, когда Йоджи предложил всем вместе заказать готовую еду и взять какой-нибудь фильм напрокат, но не отказался.   
Кен и Оми горячо одобрили эту идею – и даже до того, как Йоджи сказал, что платит за всех.

***  
\- Где ты это взял? – с интересом спросил Наги.  
Шульдих вскинул руку, повертел, чтобы золото часов блеснуло в свете галогеновой люстры. Надо отдать Токио должное: квартира у них была шикарная.  
\- Нравится? Подарок нашего бесстрашного лидера.  
Наги вопросительно глянул на Кроуфорда.  
\- Врет, - отозвался тот, не отводя глаз от монитора.   
\- Ты их украл? – спросил Наги.  
\- Не украл, а… - начал было Шульдих.  
Фарфарелло, до сих пор увлеченно точивший нож, поднял голову:  
\- Ему бойфренд подарил.  
Несмотря на абсолютно серьезный вид, он явно веселился – не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы понять это.  
\- Прошу прощения? – возмутился Шульдих. – Нет у меня никакого…  
\- Ты трахнул его трижды и до сих пор не убил, - сказал Фарфарелло.  
\- Дважды!  
\- А что же ты вчера всю ночь делал?  
\- Ты что, следил за мной?!  
\- Да.  
На этом Фарфарелло счел разговор оконченным и вернулся к заточке ножа. Внимание его было неустойчивым, и он никогда подолгу не задерживался на одной теме.  
Мог бы и в этот раз не напрягаться…  
\- Ну? – спросил Наги. – Что же ты делал, если не трахал его?  
\- Исцелял его раны, - сказал Кроуфорд. Даже на расстоянии чувствовалось, что он усмехается. – В гостиничном номере, который Шульдих оплатит из своих личных средств.  
Наги был близок к тому, чтобы рассмеяться. Впрочем, Наги никогда не смеялся, так что вместо этого он закашлялся.  
\- Я вас всех ненавижу. – Шульдих взял пульт и прибавил звук у телевизора.

***  
Йоджи с трудом добрался по лестнице до своей комнаты. Голова кружилась больше от смеха, чем от пива. Они выбрали какой-то псевдоисторический фильм с битвами на мечах, так что даже Ае было над чем поржать – хотя он всё равно больше ворчал. Тем не менее, похоже, всем было весело. Вечер явно удался.  
Он включил свет и пинком захлопнул за собой дверь, одновременно стаскивая рубашку. Потом бросил ее в корзину возле шкафа – и в этот момент заметил сложенный вдвое листок бумаги, прислоненный к бутылочке с лосьоном после бритья.  
Записка.  
Йоджи взял листок и развернул его.  
«Я, блядь, что сказал про еду в номер? Будешь должен».  
Ролекс, висевший на спинке комода, исчез.  
Йоджи опустился на кровать и закурил.  
Шульдих мог позвонить в отель и запросить расшифровку счета. Тогда понятно, откуда он узнал, что еду приносили в номер. К тому же он убийца и наверняка умеет не оставлять следов – тогда понятно, почему часы исчезли, а всё остальное не тронуто.  
Эти звучало вполне логично. Но кое-что не поддавалось никаким логическим объяснениям.  
К примеру, тот случай в переулке: да, Йоджи был пьян – но ради бога, как же надо напиться, чтобы не понять, что тебя трахают?! И еще – почему парень в отеле дал Шульдиху ключ от номера и не взял денег?  
А вчера ночью… Про вчерашнюю ночь даже вспоминать не хотелось.  
Объяснений не было, кроме одного: происходит что-то чертовски странное.  
На кредитке, которой Шульдих расплатился в гостинице, мог быть адрес электронной почты. Не густо, но для начала сойдет.  
Йоджи всегда любил загадки.


	5. Очнуться

Конференц-зал, и без того тесный и душный, был до отказа забит изнывающими от скуки людьми. Шульдих отключил их и настроился на Радио Йоджи.  
В настоящий момент тот заигрывал с девушкой из отеля в попытке выудить чек его, Шульдиха, кредитной карты.  
Даже если получится, толку-то... Расчетным адресом был указан какой-то подставной офис, которого никто из Шварц в глаза не видел. Йоджи наведается туда и уйдет не солоно хлебавши, на этом его расследование и закончится. Так неинтересно.  
Шульдих решил кое-что подсказать девушке.

***  
\- Ой! – Она удивленно округлила глаза, как если бы кто-то подкрался сзади и ущипнул ее за задницу.  
Йоджи подался вперед:  
\- Что?  
\- Только что вспомнила… – Девушка сосредоточенно сдвинула брови. – Я… Он просил кое-что вам…  
\- …Вернуть? – с надеждой спросил Йоджи, думая о своих часах.  
\- Пере… дать. – Ее лицо прояснилось. – Да, точно. Просил передать, что вам, возможно, пригодится его адрес. – Она черкнула несколько слов на стикере и протянула Йоджи.  
И на том спасибо.  
\- Не представляете, как я вам благодарен. – Он добавил еще одну розу к той, что уже преподнес ей несколько минут назад. Улыбнувшись напоследок, направился к выходу.  
По части улыбок он сегодня превзошел сам себя, однако девушка оказалась непрошибаемой. То ли Йоджи ей просто не понравился, то ли наличие любовника-гея несколько поубавило ему очарования в ее глазах.  
Глянув на адрес, он завел машину и вырулил на дорогу.  
Любовник-гей. Боже… Никакой он не любовник. Приставучий пед… в смысле, тип. По крайней мере, в определении Йоджи был уверен, а вот во всем остальном… Может, Шульдих вовсе и не гей. Может, он би. Или попросту трахает все, что шевелится.  
В голову невесть откуда полезли причудливые картинки с участием домашнего скота. Йоджи поморщился.  
И что это за имя такое долбанутое – Виновный? Жаль, не удалось заполучить чек кредитки, хотя имя на ней почти наверняка было поддельным. Но если бы Йоджи узнал его, то мог как следует поприветствовать Шульдиха при следующей встрече. Вот бы тот… ничуть не удивился, скорей всего.  
Даже если он когда-нибудь удивляется, то уж очень хорошо это скрывает.  
Йоджи еще пару раз свернул налево и остановился возле большого серого здания, в котором располагался какой-то офис. Он вышел из машины и поднялся в лифте на пятый этаж. За письменным столом сидел молодой служащий.  
\- Здравствуйте, – сказал Йоджи. – Вы не могли бы мне помочь? Меня направил сюда парень – примерно вот такого роста, ярко-рыжие волосы, вечно ходит в такой дурацкой желтой бандане…  
Служащий вежливо улыбнулся:  
\- Прошу прощения. Не припоминаю никого с такой внеш…

***  
«Обожди пять сек». – Шульдих мысленно отмахнулся от начальства и внушил кое-что человеку за письменным столом. Пусть вспомнит, где в первый раз поцеловался, и отправит Йоджи туда. Наверняка это где-нибудь в Токио.  
Или, по крайней мере, в пределах Японии.  
Нет времени придумывать что-то лучше, когда тут Кроуфорд стоит над душой.  
«Что? Черт, да успокойся ты. Его толстомордие желает коктейль с замороженным соком? Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках. Отправь Наги».  
«Я тоже не мальчик на побегушках», – холодно сообщил Наги по мысленной связи.  
«Нет, у мистера Такатори другие пожелания, – нетерпеливо оборвал Кроуфорд. – Шульдих, будь любезен, помни, что ты на работе».

***  
\- …ностью. – Служащий рассеянно нахмурился. – А, погодите. Его зовут Шульдих?  
\- Да, – подтвердил Йоджи. – Точно.  
\- Он сказал, чтобы вы шли в… эээ… в Американскую школу. Сказал, вы найдете кое-что под трибунами.  
\- Правда?  
\- Что? – Мужчина недоуменно глянул на него. – Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я уже ухожу.  
Йоджи повернулся и вышел.  
Американская школа находилась чуть ли не на другом конце города. Он снова пустился в путь, продираясь сквозь полуденный поток машин.  
Что за хрень? Парень не узнал Шульдиха по описанию, но внезапно нашелся с именем? Да еще вспомнил ни с того ни с сего, куда Йоджи надо ехать, чтобы найти свой ветер в поле?  
Йоджи обмозговывал это и так и сяк, но каждый раз выходило, что дважды два – пять. Тут явно что-то не то. А не заманивают ли его в ловушку?  
Мысли его ненадолго вернулись к той ночи, когда он, связанный и беспомощный, лежал на кровати под Шульдихом. Стиснутый узкими джинсами член шевельнулся.  
«Нет, – одернул его Йоджи. – Нашел время».  
Выходя из машины, он повязал куртку на пояс. Лучше не бродить в окрестностях школы со стояком - еще примут за извращенца.  
Наскоро сочиненная история о племяннике, для которого он якобы присматривает школу, как будто не вызвала подозрений, и ему разрешили войти. Отыскать спортивный зал тоже оказалось нетрудно.  
Трибуны были застелены гофрированной бумагой и украшены транспарантами с лозунгами команд. В проходах валялись пустые бумажные стаканчики, жестяные банки из-под напитков, фантики и непарные носки. Посреди всего этого хаоса стояла девушка – симпатичная блондинка в форме чирлидера, с густо намазанными блеском губами.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Кудо! – сказала она. – Он велел мне ждать вас тут.  
\- Я так и понял. Как тебя зовут, красавица?  
\- Эллис Холден. У меня кое-что есть для вас.  
\- От него?  
Она кивнула и подошла ближе:  
\- Поцелуй.

***  
\- Да вы знаете, – сказал Шульдих. – Летающие дети, индейцы, капитан Крюк…  
\- Питер Пэн, – отозвался Фарфарелло с заднего сиденья автомобиля.  
\- Ага, точно. Так что он там принимал за поцелуй?

***  
Девушка протянула руку. На ладони у нее лежал серебряный наперсток. Он коротко блеснул на солнце, а потом исчез.  
Девушка закричала.  
Пятнадцать минут спустя Йоджи сидел в кабинете директора. Кабинет сильно напоминал тот, куда ему не раз доводилось попадать в школьные годы. Чувство тяжести под ложечкой тоже было до боли знакомым.  
Надо убираться отсюда. Они уже вызвали полицию.  
\- Если вы расскажете все начистоту, – втолковывал ему директор, – нам будет проще ей помочь. И возможно, мы даже замолвим за вас словечко перед полицейскими.  
\- Я же сказал, я ее и пальцем не трогал!  
Из соседней комнаты доносились рыдания девушки. Кто бы ему поверил?

***  
\- Высади меня вон там, – сказал Шульдих.  
\- К школьницам захотелось поприставать?  
\- Не ревнуй, Наги-тян. Подрастешь еще немного – я и к тебе попристаю.  
За это он получил телекинетический подзатыльник, но оно того стоило.  
Кроуфорд молча подъехал к тротуару, и Шульдих выбрался из машины. Насвистывая, зашагал к зданию школы.  
Издалека чувствовалось, что Йоджи на пределе.

***  
Когда он вошел, всё прекратилось. Директор замолчал. Девушка перестала плакать. Две учительницы, хлопотавшие над ней с салфетками и утешениями, одновременно замерли, неподвижно, как статуи.  
Йоджи поднял голову, глядя с невольной благодарностью.  
\- Забавный день? – поинтересовался Шульдих.  
\- Отвратный, спасибо, что спросил, – отозвался Йоджи, а про себя подумал: «Твою мать, да кто же ты такой?»  
Шульдих закатил глаза:  
\- Да ладно! Ты до сих пор не понял? Мне что, на стенке написать?  
\- Ты можешь читать мои мысли, – медленно проговорил Йоджи. И, оглядевшись, добавил: – Ты контролируешь людей.  
\- Дошло, наконец. Хочешь выбраться отсюда?  
\- Черт, еще бы!  
Как только они оказались в фойе, сзади снова послышались голоса. Йоджи торопливо оглянулся, ожидая погони. Или хотя бы воплей и всеобщего замешательства.  
\- Ничего не случилось, – сказал Шульдих. – У малышки Эллис заболел живот. Ее отправят к школьному врачу. А тебя здесь никогда не было.  
\- Тебе так легко заморочить им головы?  
\- Проще простого. – Шульдих прищелкнул пальцами. Потом вдруг остановился и, ухватив Йоджи за бедра, пихнул к стене: - А знаешь, что я еще умею?  
Он быстро соскользнул на колени и затеребил застежку Йоджиных джинсов.  
\- Эй! Какого черта?! – Йоджи хотел оттолкнуть его, но не успел: Шульдих уже расстегнул ему штаны и сжал в ладони твердеющий член.  
Как ни странно, никто не обращал на них внимания. Мимо пронеслась стайка школьников. Пара учителей болтали о чем-то у двери класса. Уборщица оперлась на швабру в ожидании, когда закончится перемена и коридор снова опустеет. Никто из них будто и не видел, как Шульдих размашисто облизывает торчащий наружу член Йоджи.  
\- О, боже…  
\- Лучше молчи. – Шульдих ухмыльнулся, прижимаясь лицом к его бедру. – Если я отвлекусь, они услышат тебя раньше, чем увидят.  
Йоджи захлопнул рот, зажмурился и откинулся затылком на стену. Шульдих обхватил член губами и заскользил вверх – медленно, дразняще медленно, выписывая языком круги вокруг головки и время от времени легко задевая кожу зубами, отчего Йоджи каждый раз дергался, стараясь не закричать.  
Шульдих размеренно отсасывал, безжалостно притиснув его к стене. Рот у него был горячий и тесный, дыхание вырывалось жарким паром. Он так глубоко вобрал в себя член, что Йоджи охнул и, не выдержав, открыл глаза.  
Несколько школьников стояли не дальше чем в полутора метрах от него возле своих открытых шкафчиков. Он отвернулся.  
Шульдих сделал языком что-то совершенно невероятное. Йоджи закусил ладонь, чтобы не проронить ни звука. И где только люди не трахаются… Он не хотел – только не здесь… но Шульдих был слишком хорош, и когда он сглотнул, не выпуская член изо рта, Йоджи кончил так сильно, что колени подогнулись.  
Он съехал на пол, скользя ладонями по гладкому прохладному бетону стены. С минуту просто пытался отдышаться, и только потом рискнул посмотреть на Шульдиха.  
\- А ты немножко эксгибиционист, да, Йоджи?  
\- Во-первых, ничего подобного. А во-вторых, никто же не видел, так что не задавай мне глупых вопросов.  
Шульдих рассмеялся и застегнул штаны. Йоджи завозился со своими. Белые брызги на полу свидетельствовали, что не он один получил удовольствие. И слава богу, потому как он-то уж точно не собирался никому отсасывать в школьном фойе. Даже если этого не увидят.  
Он вдруг подумал, не сходит ли с ума. Это бы многое объяснило.  
Шульдих с силой хлопнул его по плечу и, ухватив, заставил подняться.  
\- Ты не сошел с ума, – усмехнулся он. – Ты очнулся в безумном мире.  
Йоджи смерил его взглядом:  
\- Ты ненормальный.  
\- Очень даже нормальный. Я же говорил, у меня справка, и всё такое.  
\- Нормальным людям не нужна справка. Ты, блядь, шизанутый на всю… – Он замолчал и огляделся. В фойе по-прежнему было полно школьников, и все теперь смотрели на них с Шульдихом. – Может, пойдем отсюда?  
Но Шульдих уже исчез.  
Йоджи не спеша добрался до машины, уселся и спокойно поехал домой.  
Дома он первым делом зашел на кухню за пивом. На кухне сидел Ая.  
\- Как думаешь, телепатия существует? – спросил Йоджи, не очень-то рассчитывая на ответ.  
Ая глянул на него, как на психа. Йоджи примирительно покивал и направился к лестнице. Он успел подняться на пару ступенек, когда Ая заговорил.  
\- По мне так это не большая чушь, чем наше прикрытие.  
Йоджи обернулся и во все глаза уставился на него:  
\- Ты что, пошутил?  
Ая пожал плечами, рот его искривился в слабом подобии улыбки:  
\- Телепатия и убийцы, которые притворяются флористами? Звучит как сюжет для аниме-сериала. Моей се… – Он осекся, и улыбка исчезла. – Девчонкам такое нравится.  
Потом вскочил из-за стола и ушел, бросив через плечо:  
\- Готовься. У нас сегодня миссия.  
Проводив его взглядом, Йоджи привалился к стене и глотнул пива.  
Очнуться в безумном мире? Да, это похоже на правду.


	6. Вторжение

Телефон затрезвонил. Йоджи тяжко вздохнул. Рабочий день заканчивался, и еще с десяток заказов осталось на завтра.   
Может, не брать трубку? Хотя Ая всё равно услышит, даже из подсобки…  
\- Цветочный магазин «Котенок в доме». Чем могу служить?  
\- Ну, - протянул голос на том конце, - для начала можешь раздеться догола, а потом…  
\- Шульдих! – прошипел Йоджи. – Заткнись! Не смей звонить мне сюда. Черт, как ты вообще узнал этот номер?  
Возникла короткая пауза.  
\- Из телефонной книги, Кудо.  
\- А. Ну да…  
\- Я бы мог вытащить его у тебя из головы, но с телефонной книгой как-то проще.  
\- Ладно, я понял, заткнись уже. Чего тебе надо?  
\- Повторить? Я же сказал: для начала…  
\- Прекрати! Я на работе.  
Шульдих рассмеялся:  
\- Ты так возмущаешься, будто тебе любовница позвонила домой при жене. У тебя что-нибудь есть с этим вашим красноволосым? Я никому не скажу, честное скаутское.  
Йоджи повесил трубку. Почти сразу телефон зазвонил опять.  
\- Цветочный магазин «Котенок в доме», чем могу…  
\- Ну перестань. Скажи хотя бы, во что ты одет.  
\- Свободные джинсы без малейшего намека на сексуальность и большой серый спортивный свитер.   
\- Врунишка. Ладно, я сам расскажу, что на тебе.  
Йоджи глянул в окно:  
\- Как…  
\- Я же телепат. Ну-ка, посмотрим… насчет джинсов ты нагло заливаешь: они такие узкие, что под ними наверняка нет белья. А этот коротенький топик... боже, неужто кто-нибудь верит, что ты натурал?   
\- Верят, потому что это прав...  
\- А все-таки ты мог бы одеваться гораздо интересней.  
Йоджи умолк и невольно навострил уши.  
\- Так же неудобно, джинсы тебе весь день между ног натирают. Надо бы что-то надевать под них. Скажем, что-нибудь шелковое, красного цвета, слегка кружевное…  
\- Блядь, да заткнись уже!  
\- Ой, да ладно… - вкрадчиво отозвался Шульдих. – Только не говори, что тебе такое и в голову не приходило. Всем приходит, можешь мне поверить. Они такие приятные – гладкие, прохладные, когда только надеваешь… тугие. Обтягивают твой член, как шелковая перчатка – руку. Кружева чуть царапают бедра…  
\- Я не… это не… Мне надо работать, - промямлил Йоджи.  
Это всё голос, ничего больше. У него встает на голос Шульдиха. Рефлекс, как у тех собак с их чертовыми колокольчиками.  
\- Прикинь, ходишь так целый день, а никто не знает. Твой собственный грязный секретик. Ну и мой тоже, конечно. Я же знаю все твои секретики.  
Йоджи сглотнул.   
\- О, да… Все твои больные эротические фантазии, Кудо. Помнишь, на прошлой неделе тебе приснилось, что тебя нагнули и оттрахали прямо посреди танцпола? Мне по силам сделать этот сон явью. Ты можешь заполучить любого парня в клубе… или, скорее, он может заполучить тебя. – В трубке послышался тихий бархатистый смешок с легким оттенком угрозы.  
Йоджи стиснул зубы и на секунду зажмурился. Что толку огрызаться, пора раскинуть мозгами. Он по горло сыт оскорблениями. Пришло время отплатить Шульдиху его же монетой.  
\- У тебя там какой-то сценарий? – спросил он.  
\- Что?..  
\- Реплики хреновые. Гони своего сценариста в шею.  
Повисло молчание.   
\- Ой, прости, - с улыбкой добавил Йоджи. - Ты всё это сам сочинил? Ну, знаешь… не всем же быть способными. Не надо стыдиться.  
Шульдих повесил трубку.   
Йоджи ухмыльнулся и записал номер, высветившийся на определителе телефона. 

***  
Шульдих нащупал в темноте мобильник и откинул крышку.  
\- Что?! – рявкнул он.  
\- Разве так отвечают на звонки?  
\- Что?  
\- Тебя мама совсем не учила хорошим манерам?  
\- Кудо?  
\- Для телепата ты немножко туговато соображаешь, а?  
Шульдих сел на кровати, подслеповато моргая. Йоджи вздумал его доставать? Это почти так же нелепо, как если бы Наги вдруг начал смеяться. Нет, чего уж там – как если бы Наги завел себе подружку.  
Какого черта?   
\- Я спал, - сказал Шульдих. И тут же скривился, осознав, сколько очков потерял на этом признании. – Черт, который час вообще?  
\- Два часа ночи.  
\- Специально время тянул, да? Ждал, пока я усну. Еблан убогий.  
\- Еблан – это ты, Шу. Я – тот, кого ебут.  
Шульдих удержался от смеха – это не сыграло бы ему на руку.   
\- Если ты за этим звонишь, то я сейчас немножко занят. Но могу записать тебя на завтра…  
\- Неа, - отозвался Йоджи. – Ты сказал мне раздеться для начала. Я хотел спросить, что дальше.  
\- Ты голый?   
Черт, голова совсем не варит… Шульдих встряхнулся и откинул одеяло. В комнате было прохладно.  
\- Ты же телепат. Сам не знаешь?  
Шульдих знал, еще до того, как прикоснуться к его сознанию. Кудо был голым и возбужденным. Похоть делала его мысли яркими, но слегка невнятными.  
Вместо того чтобы пойти снять какую-нибудь девицу, Йоджи позвонил ему, Шульдиху. Как интересно…  
\- Голый, значит. Придвинь кресло к зеркалу, я хочу посмотреть.  
\- Если ты меня не видишь, то почему так уверен, что я раздет?  
\- Потому что ты это знаешь, идиот. Перестань задавать дурацкие вопросы и двигай кресло.  
Йоджи переставил кресло.  
Шульдих закрыл глаза и заглянул в зеркало его глазами.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся он. – Теперь раздвинь ноги.  
Йоджи повиновался.   
\- Ну и как тебе?  
\- Я ж говорю, убогий…  
Йоджи и бровью не повел. Вот это самоуверенность. Шульдих даже слегка впечатлился. Большинство парней так же чувствительны к шуточкам насчет размеров, как Фарфарелло – к насмешкам над католицизмом.   
Хотя, конечно, Йоджи не о чем волноваться. Шульдих не торопясь оглядел его с ног до головы: напряженный член, тугие мускулы, самодовольная усмешка. Великолепен, вплоть до оттенка кожи. Ублюдок.   
\- Дырка от жопы, вот ты кто, - беззлобно бросил тот.   
\- До дырки мы еще доберемся.  
Йоджи чуть заметно смутился. Наконец-то. Шульдих злорадно подкинул ему несколько картинок из собственной памяти, на которых тот был прижат к стене, привязан к спинке кровати... возбужденный, стонущий...  
\- Ебать… - выдохнул Йоджи.  
\- М-мм, это мысль. Но пока… потрогай себя.  
Йоджи погладил ладонью головку, потом плотно обхватил член и задвигал рукой – вниз, вверх, снова вниз… Быстро, сильно, без всякого разогрева. Хотя он, похоже, и так уже неплохо разогрелся.  
\- Помедленней, - сказал Шульдих.  
Йоджи не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Притормози, или я тебя заставлю. – Шульдих не был уверен, что у него получится – на таком-то расстоянии – но звучало хорошо. Можно и попробовать, в самом деле.  
\- Ага, щас, - придушенно отозвался Йоджи, но все-таки сбавил темп. Наверно, не хотел, чтобы Шульдих попробовал.  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Шульдих ожидал, что в ответ его пошлют, но Йоджи смолчал. Шульдих глянул его глазами – и не увидел ничего.  
\- Открой глаза, придурок.  
Глаза приоткрылись – сначала чуть-чуть, потом пошире. Йоджи уставился на Шульдиха из зеркала. Лицо у него горело, член с влажно поблескивающей головкой стоял колом. Йоджи размазал влагу подушечкой пальца.   
Шульдих часто задышал и на минутку зажмурился.  
\- Тебе говорили, что ты шлюха?  
\- Много раз.  
\- Ну надо же… А о том, что твоя задница просто создана для траха?  
Ответа не последовало. Шульдих улыбнулся:  
\- Нет? Быть не может. Наверняка это и до меня многим приходило в голову. И наверняка многие хотели поставить тебя на колени и выебать в этот красивый рот. Как тебе такая идея?  
\- Даже не думай, - сказал Йоджи. Но в зеркале было видно, как он провел языком по губам и быстрее задвигал рукой.   
Шульдих рассмеялся:  
\- Я умею ждать.   
\- Правда? – сдавленно переспросил Йоджи. – Я как-то не заметил.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я был терпелив с тобой. В противном случае, ты бы уже отсасывал мне прямо сейчас. Вообще-то, пожалуй, следовало бы…  
Он не договорил – Йоджи был уже на пределе, его крепко сжатый кулак ходил ходуном. Волна удовольствия медленно разлилась по всему телу, и Шульдих едва не кончил следом, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Чуть-чуть не хватило.  
\- Если ты так заводишься от одной только мысли… - ухмыляясь, начал он.  
\- Что, прости? – перебил Йоджи. – Я как-то отвлекся и всё прослушал.  
И после этого ублюдок отключился.  
Шульдих посверлил глазами телефон, прежде чем отложить в сторону. Второй раз остался со стояком в компании собственной руки.  
Что-то менялось. И ему это совсем не нравилось.


	7. Отступление

\- Что делаешь? – спросил Шульдих.  
\- Зачем спрашивать, когда сам видишь? – отозвался Кроуфорд, не сводя глаз с монитора.  
Иногда Шульдиху хотелось походить на него. Казалось, Кроуфорду никогда не бывает скучно - хотя, если подумать, он должен был бы скучать постоянно. Он же всегда заранее знает, что случится. Неужели ему это не надоело?  
Может, и надоело, да привык уже.   
\- А зачем отвечать, если видишь, что я просто пытаюсь тебе помешать?  
Кроуфорд глянул на него поверх очков:  
\- С чего ты взял, что мешаешь?  
Губы его слегка растянулись в подобии улыбки, а пальцы безостановочно стучали по клавишам. Похоже, в кои-то веки он в хорошем настроении. Интересно, кому на этот раз не поздоровится?  
\- Я что, не всегда тебе мешаю?  
\- Тебе что, заняться больше нечем?  
Шульдих с ухмылкой откинулся на спинку дивана и широко распростер руки:  
\- Я похож на человека, которому есть чем заняться?  
Кроуфорд перестал печатать, оперся подбородком на сцепленные ладони и, прищурившись, посмотрел на него:  
\- Когда ты собираешься навестить своего бойфренда?  
Шульдих решил больше не спорить. Он всю неделю отнекивался, а что толку?  
\- С чего ты взял, что он мой бойфренд?   
\- Почему ты до сих пор не убил его?  
Опять двадцать пять…  
\- А тебе какое дело?   
\- А с чего ты взял, что мне есть дело?  
\- Так зачем спрашиваешь?  
\- А ты как думаешь, зачем?   
Хороший вопрос. А и в самом деле, зачем бы Кроуфорду этим интересоваться? Обычно он демонстрировал нарочитое безразличие к личной жизни Шульдиха.  
\- У тебя были какие-нибудь видения?   
Кроуфорд откровенно улыбнулся:   
\- Уходи. Ты мне мешаешь. - И снова принялся печатать.  
Вообще-то Шульдих терпеть не мог выполнять его распоряжения без острой необходимости. Но сейчас он и сам не прочь был убраться из дома.  
Он взял машину Кроуфорда.   
Обнаружив себя напротив цветочного магазина, Шульдих не сильно удивился. Он потянулся было к мобильнику, но тут же передумал.  
Кроуфорд что-то замышляет. Его вполне устраивает это… ну, то, что у них с Йоджи. Шульдих понятия не имел, почему – и даже не догадывался, - но ему это не нравилось. Наверно, лучше держаться от Йоджи подальше.   
Он прислушался. Йоджи был у себя в комнате… и не один. Рядом была какая-то девица с мозгами, набитыми розовой ватой – то ли под кайфом, то ли по жизни такая.   
Йоджи медленно двигался в ней. Девчонка стонала. Шульдих слышал отзвук ее стонов в ушах Йоджи, чувствовал то же, что и тот. Жарко, влажно, узко… не так узко, как у Кудо в заднице, но тоже неплохо.   
Так безопасней. Поди знай, что нужно Кроуфорду.   
Шульдих откинулся на сиденье, раздвинул ноги и расстегнул штаны. Вытащив член, начал неторопливо поглаживать его в одном ритме с движениями Йоджи.   
Дело продвигалось вяло: член стоял, но и мысли никак не отпускали.   
Сам по себе Кудо ничего не значит. Просто секс-игрушка – теплее, чем пластик, забавней, чем все эти штучки на батарейках, но и только.  
Хотя, возможно, у Кроуфорда другое мнение.   
Не хватало еще во время дрочки думать о Кроуфорде!  
Шульдих сдавленно зарычал и врезал кулаком по окну машины, смутно надеясь, что оно треснет. Окно не треснуло, зато разбилось стекло Йоджиного Ролекса – рассыпалось крошечными острыми осколками. Одна стрелка сильно погнулась. Шульдих сорвал часы и, открыв окно, швырнул их на тротуар.   
Да пошел этот Кроуфорд со своими планами! Да и Йоджи со своими девицами тоже! От них обоих одни неприятности, а неприятности Шульдих признавал только те, которые причинял сам. Пусть катятся к черту.   
Он застегнул ширинку, завел машину и рванул прочь.


	8. Разведка

Шульдих больше не звонил.  
Йоджи спохватился не сразу. Он был занят: ходил на миссии, в клубы, обедал с товарищами по команде – а однажды проснулся и понял, что Шульдих уже второй месяц не достает его ни звонками, ни внезапными появлениями… ни чем-либо еще.  
Незадолго до того Йоджи нашел на тротуаре свой Ролекс, с разбитым стеклом и погнутыми стрелками. Но тогда он счел это мелкой местью, а не знаком окончательного разрыва.  
Справедливости ради, он тоже не звонил Шульдиху. То есть, разумеется, не звонил. По очевидным причинам. Они же не какая-нибудь там парочка. Шульдих вообще тот еще сукин сын.  
Йоджи достал мобильник и набрал номер.  
Механический голос сообщил, что этот телефон больше не обслуживается. Это могло означать, что Шульдих уехал из страны, или зачем-то сменил номер... или нарочно скрывается.  
Блядь, да что за дела? В конце концов, кто кого преследовал?! Ну, если только ублюдок еще в Японии, ему это даром не пройдет.  
Для начала Йоджи заглянул в телефонную книгу – просто на всякий случай; никакого Шульдиха (ну и имечко!) там, конечно, не оказалось. И никакого Брэда Кроуфорда тоже.  
Что ж, у него еще остались знакомые в местном отделении полиции, хотя теперь Йоджи нечасто к ним обращался. Как правило, они не могли сообщить ему ничего такого, что не содержалось бы в досье, которые приносила Манкс. Но тут дело другое, Манкс об этом не расскажешь.   
Он снова взялся за телефон:  
\- Детектива Ямашиту, пожалуйста. Это Кудо Йоджи.   
С минуту играла какая-то монотонная поп-музыка, а потом раздался голос Ямашиты:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать. Черт, давненько не виделись!  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя пристрелил?  
Йоджи и вправду обрадовался. Ямашита, вечно злой на весь мир – это было так знакомо, что даже приятно.   
\- Ага, за этим и звоню. Пятница подойдет?  
\- В любое время, в любом месте.   
\- Ты славный парень, Ямашита. Серьезно. Не каждый предложил бы мне такое.  
Ну да, Шульдих предлагал. А потом исчез нахрен.   
Не то чтобы Йоджи всерьез мечтал о пуле в лоб, но дело же не в этом.   
\- Так чего ты хочешь, Кудо?  
\- Мне нужен адрес и телефон типа, которого зовут Брэдли Кроуфорд. Или… Шульдих.  
\- Это имя или фамилия?  
\- Если б я знал. Может, вообще псевдоним, как у Мадонны. Только он не такой сексуальный.   
Тут Йоджи слукавил: Мадонна давно уже не та.   
Возникла пауза – очевидно, Ямашита записывал имена.   
\- Ладно. Я перезвоню.  
Не дожидаясь благодарностей, он положил трубку. Спустя несколько часов Йоджи получил е-мейл с адресом и телефоном одного Брэдли Кроуфорда.   
Дом находился в самом центре финансового района Акасака. Довольно странное место жительства для наемных убийц, но, с другой стороны, они-то могут себе это позволить. Да и потом, вряд ли их нанимают для убийства бедняков – так что работа, можно сказать, в двух шагах от дома.  
Йоджи поехал на метро, потому что его машину Шульдих видел и мог узнать.   
Здание оказалось ультрасовременным снаружи и изнутри, всё из стали и стекла. Даже швейцар был облачен в серый костюм, в тон колонне, рядом с которой стоял.  
Йоджи ослепительно улыбнулся и помахал перед ним просроченной лицензией детектива, с расстояния в несколько шагов смахивавшей на полицейское удостоверение.  
\- Мне бы не хотелось беспокоить ваших постояльцев, - сказал он. Всегда лучше начинать с такого заявления. – Я ищу одного человека. Он иностранец, у него рыжие волосы и синие глаза. Заносчивый, как черт знает кто. Видали такого?  
\- Так это же и есть один из наших постояльцев. Он… гостит у мистера Кроуфорда. Долго уже. – Бедняге швейцару явно не терпелось узнать, потащат ли Шульдиха в тюрьму. Хотя трудно было сказать, опасается он такого развития событий или надеется на него.   
\- Понятно, – сказал Йоджи. – Я просто проверил. Надо убедиться, что наши сведения верны.   
Во избежание ненужных расспросов он быстро двинулся вперед. Предстояло еще кое-что купить.

***  
Когда зазвонил дверной звонок, все, кроме Кроуфорда, встрепенулись. Гости у Шварц бывали нечасто.   
\- Кого это принесло? – спросил Наги.   
Шульдих настороженно прислушался к мыслям стоявшего за дверью человека.  
\- Это посыльный, - сказал он. – Иди открой.  
\- Сам открой.  
\- Ах ты…  
\- Я открою. – Фарфарелло встал, потянулся и убрал нож.   
\- Еб твою, да сиди ты! – Шульдих поднялся и опередил его. – У тебя вон кровь течет опять.  
Он рванул дверь на себя. В ту же минуту в руки ему пихнули длинную белую коробку.   
\- Распишитесь вот тут, сэр, будьте любезны.  
Он был любезен и расписался.  
\- Это что за хрень?  
\- Цветы. – Посыльный вымученно улыбнулся. – Хорошего дня.  
Шульдих проверил его еще раз, внимательней. Парень из доставки был уверен, что принес цветы. Шульдих пинком закрыл дверь.  
Коробка была подозрительно тяжелой. Он хотел тряхнуть ее, но удержался и посмотрел на Кроуфорда:  
\- Эй, она не взорвется, если я открою?  
Кроуфорд покачал головой, глядя на него с плохо скрываемым весельем. Даже книгу отложил.  
У Шульдиха появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Может, бомбы там и не было, но крышку он все-таки открывал осторожно.  
Внутри оказалась дюжина алых роз на длинных стеблях, а между ними – предмет, который и придавал коробке такой вес: искусственный член, черный, размером с полруки, отлитый со всеми подробностями рельефа.   
Шульдих потыкал член пальцем. Поверхность с выпирающими на ней венами слегка пружинила.  
Кроуфорд, ублюдок, уже хихикал исподтишка.  
\- Целый день этого ждал, да? – спросил Шульдих.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как ждал!  
\- А что это? – поинтересовался Наги, подходя ближе.  
Шульдих попытался захлопнуть коробку, но не успел.  
\- Ого, - сказал Наги. – Первый раз вижу такой…  
Он не закончил, но явно подразумевал «такой большой». Шульдиху уже случалось видеть сходные по размерам штуковины, только он никогда еще не получал их с курьерской доставкой. Кто мог прислать такой подарок?   
Он быстро глянул на Фарфарелло, но тот, казалось, тоже был зачарован видом огромного орудия анального уничтожения, мирно покоящегося среди роз.  
\- А открытка там есть? – спросил он.  
Открытка нашлась. Она была адресована Шульдиху, что, похоже, никого не удивило.  
«Дорогой Шульдих, - прочел он. – Надо бы отвечать за свои смертельные угрозы. А вдруг я передумал? Й.»  
\- Кто это «Й»? – поинтересовался Фарфарелло из-за его плеча. Шульдих и не заметил, когда псих успел подобраться так близко.   
\- Не твое собачье дело.  
\- Йоджи Кудо, - сказал Наги. – Бойфренд прислал Шульдиху цветы.   
\- Не просто цветы. – Фарфарелло вытащил дилдо и принялся вертеть его, так что поверхность поблескивала в падающем из окна солнечном свете. – Как думаешь, это предложение?  
Шульдих выхватил у него игрушку. Не то чтобы она была ему нужна, но Фарфарелло вообще опасно давать что-то в руки.  
\- Это украшение, - решительно заявил он, водрузив дилдо на стеклянную крышку журнального столика. – Оригинальный предмет меблировки.  
Член торчал посреди стола, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
\- Нет, - сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- Ой, да ладно, Брэд. Разве не прелесть?  
Кроуфорд не ответил, но Шульдих был просто уверен, что к утру игрушка исчезнет.  
\- Ты заставил меня сменить номер твоего мобильника, - напомнил Наги. – Как он тебя нашел?  
\- А я откуда знаю?  
\- Да и зачем ему тебя искать?  
Шульдих бросил в него подушкой. Разумеется, она не долетела, но главное - выразить намерение.  
Фарфарелло осторожно забрал цветы:  
\- Пойду поставлю в воду.  
Шульдих не успел возразить, потому что подушка вернулась и шмякнула его по голове. Спустя еще несколько минут Наги рассерженно умчался к себе в комнату. К тому времени, как Шульдих вышел на кухню, розам уже настал конец. Их отрезанные головки весело покачивались в раковине, полной воды.  
Ну и ладно. Он никогда раньше не получал цветов и всё равно не знал, что с ними делать. Поставить в вазу у себя в комнате – исключено, выбросить – тоже как-то не годится…  
\- Мило, - сказал Шульдих.  
\- Ты бы позвонил ему, - заметил Фарфарелло. – Мне нравится его чувство юмора.  
\- Ну еще бы.  
\- Как думаешь, это сексуальное приспособление должно означать, что ты его затрахал, или что он собирается затрахать тебя?  
\- Ты бы мне больше нравился тупым, чем таким ебанутым.  
Фарфарелло ухмыльнулся:  
\- Будь я тупым, ты бы мне тоже больше нравился.  
\- Ты прикончил мои розы.  
\- Хочешь, я и твоего бойфренда прикончу?  
Шульдих подумал.  
\- Спасибо за предложение, но нет. Сам справлюсь.   
Он мог бы. Ему бы следовало это сделать. Но почему-то он не был до конца уверен, что сделает.


	9. Засада

Где-то через неделю Йоджи сообразил, что вроде как… немножко… преследует Шульдиха. Если следить за ним, рыскать вокруг его дома и пытаться залезть в его почту означает «преследовать». Скорей всего, детектив Ямашита назвал бы это именно так.  
Хорошо, что детектив ни о чем не подозревал.  
Слежка оказалась развивающим занятием: Йоджи побывал в доселе не виданных им частях Токио, во многие из которых надеялся никогда больше не возвращаться. Поначалу он был уверен: Шульдих нарочно заводит его в такие дебри, чтобы потом смыться – но вскоре засомневался.  
Однажды у него на глазах Шульдих убил человека. Это случилось в парке Касай Ринкай, возле реки, в сумерках. Поблизости гуляли семейные парочки, играли дети в диснейлендовских ушках Микки Мауса... Шульдих прохаживался по набережной в компании седеющего мужчины средних лет в деловом костюме, а потом достал пистолет и выстрелил ему в лоб. Тело свалилось в воду и камнем пошло ко дну.  
На следующий день газеты сообщили, что в парке найден труп с полными карманами южноафриканских крюгеррандов. Последнее объясняло, почему он сразу начал тонуть - но вызывало кучу других вопросов, ответов на которые не было, сколько ни таскайся за Шульдихом по злачным местам.  
Три дня спустя тот зашел в кинотеатр и купил билет на какой-то новый фильм с динозаврами. Йоджи последовал за ним, надеясь, что хоть там Шульдиху не придется никого убивать.  
Даже в затемненном кинозале его нетрудно было заметить. Он сидел в заднем ряду, почти у самого прохода. С краю оставалось одно свободное место. Йоджи сел.  
\- Привет, - сказал он. – Как дела?  
\- Слушай, я, конечно, красавчик и всё такое, и, очевидно, это был лучший секс в твоей несчастной жизни, но хватит шляться за мной, как… как…  
\- …Хитроумный сексуальный ниндзя, который одевается так стильно, как тебе и не снилось?  
Шульдих злобно покосился на него:  
\- Заткнись, мать твою. Хитроумный? Ты? Я тебя умоляю…  
\- А кто – ты, что ли? Прихлопнул того парня прямо среди парка.  
\- Никто же не видел.  
\- Я видел!  
Шульдих закатил глаза:  
\- Потому что я тебе позволил.  
\- Ага, а почему ты мне позволил? И почему ты оставил золото у него в карманах? И почему ты терпишь, что я за тобой шляюсь, если я тебе так надоел?  
\- Терплю? Ты же у нас хитроумный ниндзя.  
Йоджи промолчал. К чему спорить?  
\- Ты хоть получил мой подарок?  
\- О, да. Потрясающе. Каждую ночь пользуюсь.  
Йоджи пнул его по щиколотке. Шульдих на секунду замер, разинув рот, а потом ткнул его локтем в ребра:  
\- Черт, да ты чего?  
\- Это ты мне скажи. Ты же телепат.  
Честно говоря, Йоджи и сам толком не знал, чего это он.  
Шульдих посмотрел на него. Йоджи почувствовал какой-то знакомый запах. Сначала казалось, это чей-то попкорн с маслом - но когда он потянул носом, аромат изменился. Йоджи удивленно моргнул:  
\- Это ты, да? Я могу унюхать, что ты читаешь мои мысли?! Ничего глупее в жизни не слышал.  
Шульдих пожал плечами:  
\- Я что, виноват, что ты такой извращенец? Большинство людей слышат звук или ощущают прикосновение.  
\- А на вкус это можно распробовать?  
\- Не твое дело... – Шульдих осекся и нахмурился. – Ты меня не боишься.  
Йоджи не ответил. Ну да, не боится.  
\- Почему?  
\- Наверно, потому, что у меня в жизни есть вещи и пострашнее.  
\- Ты правда не боишься. Я же могу тебе мозги наизнанку вывернуть. До конца дней будешь валяться в овощном отделе ближайшей больницы.  
\- Ты это сделаешь?  
\- Я могу. А еще могу выложить твоим приятелям-цветочникам все твои грязные тайны.  
\- Они уже знают мою самую грязную тайну.  
Шульдих озадаченно сдвинул брови.  
\- О том, что я убийца, - пояснил Йоджи.  
\- А, это. Я бы лучше рассказал им, что ты даешь в жопу.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты слегка преувеличиваешь? С последнего раза больше месяца прошло.  
Сидевшая впереди женщина обернулась и недовольно глянула на них. Йоджи вдруг осознал, что фильм уже начался. На экране бронтозавр пожирал какую-то тварь, похожую на саблезубого тигра.  
\- Ого. А я думал, они вегетарианцы.  
Шульдих по-прежнему смотрел на него, скорее недоуменно, чем рассерженно.  
\- Просто… заткнись и смотри кино, - наконец сказал он. – И не вздумай таскать мои шоколадные палочки.  
Йоджи не вздумал. Он посидел в темноте, пытаясь следить за событиями на экране, но это оказалось нелегко. Минут через пятнадцать, как раз когда пещерная женщина взлетела верхом на птеродактиле, он наклонился к Шульдиху и прошептал:  
\- Я чувствую, что тупею с каждой минутой. Если досмотрю это до конца, тебе уже не придется возиться с моими мозгами.  
\- Шшш, - оборвал тот. – Мне нравится.  
\- У тебя совершенно отвратный вкус.  
\- Иди на хуй.  
Йоджи предпочел бы наоборот, но решил придержать язык. Немного выждав, он положил руку Шульдиху на бедро и заскользил ладонью вверх. Он сам не знал, зачем это делает – не то чтобы ему сейчас так сильно хотелось секса – но теребить Шульдиха было забавно.  
«Нашел время отбросить свои гетеросексуальные предрассудки».  
Слова сами собой появились у Йоджи в голове, будто его внезапно озарило. Совсем непохоже на то, как бывает, когда их произносят вслух.  
«Может, мне нравится заниматься этим в кинотеатрах», - подумал он в ответ.  
Шульдих коротко хохотнул. Женщина в переднем ряду подскочила от неожиданности.  
«Если хочешь отдрочить мне, пока я смотрю кино – валяй. Только не надейся, что я отплачу тем же».  
Йоджи хотел. Как ни странно, ему даже нравилось трогать твердый выступ у Шульдиха в брюках, чувствуя, как тот отзывается на умелые прикосновения. Зная, как это должно ощущаться.  
Он, конечно, не телепат, но тоже кое-что может.  
Вслепую расстегнув пуговицу на ширинке, он дернул вниз язычок молнии. На экране пещерная женщина укачивала младенца под звуки негромкой закадровой музыки. В притихшем кинозале было хорошо слышно, как взвизгнула застежка, и как Шульдих резко втянул воздух, когда Йоджи нащупал член.  
Трусов под брюками не оказалось. Подумаешь, сюрприз.  
Член был теплым, гладким и уже твердым. Кожа туго натянулась, открыв головку. Йоджи обвел ее подушечкой пальца, погладил. Неубираемый подлокотник кресла мешал, острым краем врезаясь в локоть. На руке останется синяк. Ну и ладно.  
Он лизнул ладонь, потом снова обхватил ствол. Шульдих зашипел сквозь зубы и поерзал на сиденье. Йоджи начал дрочить ему, неторопливо, размеренно, больше чтобы подразнить, чем на самом деле дать кончить.  
Почти полчаса Шульдих терпел медленные осторожные ласки, а потом схватил его за запястье. Йоджи упрямо пытался продолжить, потом рванулся, но Шульдих был сильным – сильнее, чем казался на вид.  
«Дай мне кончить».  
«Тогда отпусти мою руку, засранец».  
\- Обойдешься без рук, - шепотом отозвался тот.  
Будто наяву Йоджи снова увидел во всех подробностях, как Шульдих, не замечаемый никем, отсасывает ему в коридоре школы. Воспоминание или нарочно посланная картинка - но намек был ясен.  
Он вроде как должен Шульдиху. Да может, и нет в этом ничего страшного… черт, о чем это он думает?!  
\- Это ты мне мозги пудришь? – прошептал он.  
\- Прошу прощения, - ухмыльнулся Шульдих. – Я тут ни при чем. Не моя вина, что тебе внезапно захотелось пососать конец… хотя, наверно, в каком-то смысле именно я увлек тебя на эту скользкую дорожку…  
Йоджи снова пнул его – гораздо сильней, чем в прошлый раз.  
Сдавленно вскрикнув, Шульдих сгреб его за волосы и пригнул голову, едва не ткнув носом себе в пах.  
Йоджи дернулся и замер – во-первых, из опасения, что Шульдих попортит ему шевелюру. А во-вторых, вдруг засомневался, так ли оно противно, как ему всегда казалось. В конце концов, это же просто член, такой же, как у него самого. Не понравится - выплюнет. Шульдих не будет заставлять его… ладно, может, и попытается, но на этот случай есть зубы.  
Он лизнул головку. Она была теплой, чуть солоноватой, а на самом кончике слегка отдавала горечью. Вроде ничего… Йоджи лизнул еще раз. Пальцы у него в волосах больно сжались.  
\- Пусти, сволочь, - прошипел он, глянув снизу вверх. – И даже не мечтай, что я проглочу.  
Шульдих усмехнулся и отпустил.  
\- Как тебе будет угод… ох… - выдохнул он, когда Йоджи забрал головку в рот. Неизвестно, было ли это искренне, но прозвучало неплохо.  
Шульдих замолчал. Время от времени Йоджи украдкой поднимал глаза: тот неотрывно смотрел на экран, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.  
Йоджи обхватил член пальцами и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не подавиться, не захлебнуться слюной и не поцарапать зубами чего не надо. Оказалось не так уж легко… тут явно нужен навык. Не то чтобы он собирался приобретать этот навык. И все-таки он, похоже, неплохо справлялся, потому что не прошло и пары минут, как Шульдих кончил. Разумеется, без всякого предупреждения. Вообще-то Йоджи и не рассчитывал, что его предупредят.  
Шепотом ругаясь, он начал отфыркиваться и отплевываться, но в целом было не так мерзко, как он опасался. Доводилось пробовать кое-что и похуже, когда хотелось произвести впечатление на девушек.  
Он зашарил по карманам в поисках, чем бы вытереться. Шульдих протянул ему платок.  
\- Благодарю, - одними губами отозвался Йоджи.  
Как ни странно, фильм еще не кончился. Хотя пещерному человеку, похоже, кранты, если только он не успеет убраться от этого тираннозавра.  
Йоджи обтер губы и глянул на платок: в уголке виднелся инициал С. Оставалось только надеяться, что платок не принадлежал трупу из парка.  
Шульдих слегка насупился и казался на удивление серьезным.  
\- Я не заставлял тебя. Даже не подталкивал.  
Йоджи досадливо закатил глаза:  
\- Ну да, Кудо Йоджи – хуесос. Добровольный. Я уже понял, не обязательно это подчеркивать.  
\- Нет, я в смысле… ладно, забей. Проваливай отсюда, дай кино досмотреть.  
Йоджи сунул было платок обратно, но Шульдих отмахнулся.  
\- Ладно. Отдам при следующей встрече? - Он не собирался спрашивать, но прозвучало как вопрос.  
\- Как хочешь. Только прекрати за мной таскаться, мать твою. - Шульдих вытащил ручку из кармана Йоджиной куртки и черкнул что-то ему на ладони.  
Выбравшись из зала (женщина в переднем ряду опять недовольно посмотрела на него), Йоджи купил в киоске газировку. Отхлебнув из банки, задумчиво уставился на руку.  
Глупо, да? Выслеживать Шульдиха по всему городу, как мишень… придет же такое в голову. И вот результат: минет в кинотеатре и телефонный номер, который всё равно не понадобится.  
С другой стороны, не в ресторан же приглашать. Еще не хватало.  
Можно позвонить и сказать: «Слушай, давай трахнемся».  
Йоджи не собирался звонить. Даже после сегодняшнего, это всё равно что признаться в чем-то… таком.  
Он зашел в туалет и вымыл руки – так и так надо было помыть. Тер ладонь, пока номер не превратился в мутное синее пятно - но когда вышел, понял, что помнит его.  
У него всегда была слишком хорошая память на вещи, которые хотелось забыть.


	10. Век живи - век учись

Шульдих проснулся от телефонного звонка. Мобильник пронзительно выводил синтезированную версию главной темы «Смурфов» – должно быть, Наги над ним поработал. Ну, мелкий за это ответит… только сначала надо разделаться с неизвестным, которому вздумалось звонить.  
Шульдих глянул на дисплей. Йоджи. Ну конечно. Остальные трое абонентов этого номера просто ворвались бы в дверь.  
\- Я не для того дал тебе свой телефон, чтобы ты названивал каждые десять секунд.  
\- Если ты не хочешь меня слышать, нехрен записывать пьяный бред мне на автоответчик в два часа ночи.  
\- Я не был пьян!  
\- Еще как был.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Да-а.  
\- Тебе сколько лет вообще?  
Йоджи фыркнул:  
\- Я моложе тебя, и вдобавок красивей. Устраивает такой ответ?  
\- Я просто еще кофе не пил. Какого черта ты мне звонишь?  
\- Потому что ты сказал перезвонить, и, раз уж мне пришлось подняться в такую рань – страдай за компанию.  
\- А сколько времени? Ничего такого я не говорил.  
\- Девять. «Зов плоти, детка!», - так это звучало. Не припоминаешь? Потом ты понес какую-то пургу про лососевый мусс и поедание золотой фольги, а в конце сказал, чтобы я тебе перезвонил.  
Увы, что-то в этом роде Шульдих действительно припоминал. Вчерашний банкет оказался беспросветно унылым, зато столы ломились от халявной выпивки.   
К концу вечера Кроуфорд был очень недоволен его поведением.  
\- Если есть золотую фольгу, будешь срать золотом, - сообщил Шульдих, за неимением другой темы.  
\- Ага, это я уже слышал. – Возникла пауза, а потом Йоджи торопливо добавил: - Может, выпьем кофе, или типа того?..  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Нет, через год!  
\- Ладно, как хочешь.  
\- В той забегаловке неподалеку от твоего дома, где еще такая дурацкая розовая вывеска.  
\- Ладно.  
Они разъединились практически одновременно. С минуту Шульдих сидел, хмуро сверля глазами телефон.   
Кофе?   
Это подозрительно напоминало свидание.

***  
Когда он пришел, Йоджи уже торчал за столиком у окна, склонившись над чашкой. Шульдих тоже взял кофе и уселся рядом. Подоспевшая официантка поставила между ними блюдо с куриным карри.  
Шульдих слегка отпрянул:  
\- Какого черта? Еще рано обедать.  
\- О боже, - отозвался Йоджи. - Ну не знаю. Когда я заказывал, мне показалось, что это хорошая идея.  
Шульдих одним пальцем подтолкнул блюдо в его сторону:  
\- Если это я вчера звонил тебе на пьяную голову, почему ты ведешь себя так, будто похмелье у тебя?  
\- А что, я не мог тоже надраться?  
\- Ты не надрался.  
\- Раз ты все равно читаешь мои мысли, зачем мне говорить?  
\- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я залез к тебе в голову?  
\- Какая разница? У меня всего один секрет, да и тот ты уже знаешь.  
Может, так, а может, и нет. Йоджи определенно в это верил, так что Шульдиху даже захотелось порыться у него в памяти в поисках позабытых секретов. Ладно, как-нибудь потом.  
\- Этот тип с красными волосами разбудил тебя в пять утра?! Зачем?  
Йоджи отмахнулся, жестом велев ему смотреть дальше.  
\- Разгружать фургон с товаром?  
Йоджи кивнул и отхлебнул из чашки:  
\- Обычно этим занимаются они с Оми, но Оми… кхм.  
Шульдих закатил глаза:  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что я уже знаю все твои секреты.  
\- Да, но…  
\- Я не занимаюсь колдовством. Мне не нужны их имена, чтобы навести порчу. Проще ворваться и перестрелять их во сне.   
Йоджи сглотнул:  
\- Но ты ведь не собираешься этого делать, так?  
Ну наконец-то. Вот теперь он испугался.  
\- Почему бы нет? – ухмыльнулся Шульдих.  
\- Не смей.  
\- А то что?  
\- Я знаю, где ты живешь. И где живут твои друзья.   
Шульдих рассмеялся:  
\- Ничего у тебя не выйдет.  
\- Я найду способ.  
Не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы понять: в это Йоджи тоже верил. Он по-прежнему казался вялым и бледным, но взгляд его вдруг затвердел, а в голове замелькали картинки с участием взрывчатки и снайперских винтовок.   
Да ладно, ну что он сделает-то? Особенно если Кроуфорд будет начеку. Вот только и Кроуфорд иногда лажает, потому что он – самонадеянный сукин сын…  
Шульдих прикинул, как долго Йоджи может преследовать их, если Шварц уедут из Японии. Сколько он продержится? Он ведь упрямый, и к тому же не дурак, раз до сих пор жив.  
Одиночка, одержимый жаждой мести, жестокий, полубезумный. Без чьей-либо поддержки. Месяц, максимум.  
Пожалуй, стоит развести его на очередной трах. Шульдих еще никогда не трахался с человеком, всерьез собиравшимся покуситься на его жизнь. От такого развлечения грех отказываться.   
Хотя, если трезво подумать, Кроуфорд все равно прикажет убить Йоджи после первой же попытки, так что игра не стоит свеч.  
Шульдих пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула:  
\- Остынь. Не собираюсь я наезжать на твоих приятелей.  
Йоджи рывком пододвинул к себе тарелку с карри и начал есть, но мысли его по-прежнему мчались галопом – мысли о насилии, удушье и выпученных глазах трупов.   
Шульдих пнул его под столом:  
\- Ты ведь даже стрелять не умеешь, а?  
\- Умею.  
\- Только не из этой винтовки, что ты там себе воображаешь.  
\- Могу научиться.  
\- Я тебя научу.  
Йоджи замер, не донеся палочки до рта. Соус закапал на тарелку.  
\- Я серьезно, - добавил Шульдих.  
Йоджи молча проглотил лапшу. Что бы ни происходило сейчас у него в голове, это явно не включало мыслительный процесс.  
\- Ага, - помолчав, сказал он. – Ладно.

***  
Иногда хорошо быть телепатом, особенно если надо пройти через многолюдный вестибюль гостиницы и подняться в лифте на верхний этаж, неся в руках снайперскую винтовку.   
\- Это трудно – сделать так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил? – поинтересовался Йоджи.   
\- От твоей болтовни ничуть не легче.  
Йоджи вздохнул, но заткнулся и молчал, пока они не оказались в пустом офисе, за закрытой дверью.   
\- Открой окно, - велел Шульдих, как раз когда Йоджи собрался снова заговорить.  
Йоджи недовольно покосился на него, но открыл окно. А потом проорал свой вопрос мысленно, и как можно громче. Получилось и вполовину не так громко, как у Наги, когда он бывал обижен – но все равно неприятно.  
\- Кончай вопить, засранец. Ты не соображаешь, что я могу прямо сейчас заставить тебя выпрыгнуть из этого окна?   
\- Ты уже достал мне угрожать. Просто ответь на вопрос.   
\- Отъебись. Нет, это не очень трудно. Сделать так, чтобы ты спрыгнул, было бы труднее. Но не намного.   
\- Я учту. Дай посмотреть винтовку.   
Шульдих сунул ему винтовку и прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Йоджи расчехлил ее и, вытащив, брякнул на стол.   
\- Эй, поосторожней! Это высокоточная немецкая модель.  
\- Какая именно? – Йоджи нашел магазин, проверил его и без долгих раздумий вставил на место. Шульдих даже не ожидал от него такого проворства.   
\- UA TPG-1.  
\- Какого черта это значит?  
\- Понятия не имею. А что означают модели автомобилей? UA – это «Юник Альпин», компания-производитель.  
\- Никогда не слышал.  
\- Ой, да неужели?  
Йоджи нахмурился:  
\- Я думал, такие штуки все однозарядные.  
\- Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор. Тут дело в соотношении меткости и скорости перезарядки. Фарфарелло предпочитает скорость, но я еще не видел, чтобы он хоть раз промахнулся из этой игрушки. – Шульдих оттолкнул его и придвинул стол к подоконнику. – Ложись.   
Йоджи улегся на стол лицом к окну и упер приклад винтовки в плечо. Шульдих оглядел его задницу и слегка раздвинутые ноги. Ладно, для этого еще будет время.   
Он присел на краешек стола и, припомнив всё, что рассказывали инструктор по стрельбе и Фарфарелло, начал лекцию. По собственному мнению, получалось у него довольно неплохо. Йоджи внимательно слушал, полуобернувшись, так что одна щека нежно розовела в упавшем на нее солнечном луче. Покончив с вводной частью, Шульдих пихнул его в бок, лег рядом и вытащил прицел корректировщика, который почти никогда не использовался – Фарфарелло обычно работал один.   
\- Выбери цель, любую. Как насчет вон того парня, в красном спортивном костюме?  
\- Я не собираюсь стрелять по людям.   
\- Я мог бы сказать, что патроны не боевые.   
\- А я бы тебе не поверил.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. Вон там кто-то гуляет с собакой…  
\- По животным тоже не буду.   
\- Себе же хуже делаешь. Как насчет птиц? Я надеюсь, ты не против стрельбы по ним? Если только это не милые домашние попугайчики.   
Йоджи слегка покраснел, уже не только от солнца.   
\- Ты же сам хотел научиться, - сказал Шульдих. – Зачем, по-твоему, существуют снайперские винтовки? Стрелять в людей. Может, где-нибудь в армии можно вести бои по рации или взрывать мины на безопасном расстоянии, но ты-то не в армии, и единственное, для чего ты можешь использовать эту штуку – чтобы убивать. Так что кончай распускать нюни и выбери, наконец, чертову цель.  
Йоджи снова глянул в прицел:  
\- Вон та скамейка в парке.   
\- Но на ней никого нет.  
\- Ты чертовски наблюдателен.  
\- Ох ты ж еб твою…  
\- Я не стану никого убивать! Да как ты можешь быть таким… Как?  
В голове Йоджи вертелось слово «социопат», но незаданный вопрос был шире, и в нем звучал не один лишь праведный гнев, а еще и любопытство. Не только «Как ты можешь?», но и что-то вроде «Как я могу?».  
\- Я прошел вечерний курс. Как стать безжалостным убийцей за двадцать несложных уроков.   
Йоджи молча уставился на него.  
Шульдих пожал плечами и забрал винтовку. Прицелился в человека, шедшего по улице примерно на расстоянии квартала, и выстрелом сорвал шляпу у него с головы. Парень бросился за шляпой, недоуменно озираясь на бегу. Шульдих улыбнулся.   
\- В большинстве людей нет ничего особенного. Тебе только кажется, что есть разница, будут они жить или умрут.  
\- Для них есть разница.  
\- Ага. Но мне на них насрать. И это я сейчас на двадцать втором этаже с мощной снайперской винтовкой. Нет, помолчи, - оборвал он, заметив, что Йоджи пытается что-то сказать. – Хочешь знать, почему мне плевать на эти тупые никчемные душонки? А почему я должен о них заботиться? Для тебя имело бы значение, скажи я, что этот тип в шляпе пинает собак или бьет жену? Насколько гадом надо быть, чтобы заслужить пулю в голову?   
\- Мы убиваем, чтобы защитить невинных, - пробормотал Йоджи, но это звучало скорее как затверженная роль, чем как искреннее убеждение.  
\- Да что ты говоришь! – Шульдих опустил винтовку на стол между ними и подтолкнул в сторону Йоджи. Оба по-прежнему лежали, вытянувшись на животе и глядя друг на друга. Шульдих чувствовал дыхание Йоджи, видел, какие зеленые у него глаза и как сокращаются зрачки на ярком свету. – Тогда лучше пристрели меня. Не знаю, сколько невинных я прикончил, но определенно больше, чем ты спас.   
Он солгал. Никто из тех, кого заказывали клиенты Шварц, не был невинен, а большинство были уродами каких свет не видывал. Но такие заявления сбивали Йоджи с толку, а значит, оно того стоило.   
Йоджи провел рукой по стволу. Как это ни глупо, пульс у Шульдиха участился. Даже если бы Кудо был натренирован стрелять, в скорости им не тягаться, да и потом, винтовка – неподходящее оружие для ближнего боя, но… опасность возбуждала. Йоджи был так близко, и пальцы его, когда он тронул Шульдиха за щеку, пахли оружейной смазкой.   
Почему-то Шульдих не ожидал поцелуя.   
\- Заткнись. Просто заткнись. Не хочу этого слышать. – Йоджи притянул его к себе и прижался губами к губам.   
Через минуту высокоточная немецкая модель стоимостью пять тысяч долларов с глухим лязгом грохнулась на пол.   
Шульдих этого почти не заметил.


	11. Chapter 11

После того, как врач осмотрел Оми, они наконец отправились домой. Было уже за полночь. Бедняга задремал в машине, так что наверх Ая почти тащил его на себе.   
Йоджи взял из холодильника пиво и уселся за кухонный стол. Вскоре пришел Ая.  
\- Пива? – предложил Йоджи.   
Ая поколебался, но потом кивнул и тоже опустился на стул. Йоджи встал и открыл дверцу. Из холодильника приятно веяло прохладой. Ая взял протянутую бутылку и, запрокинув голову, выхлебал сразу половину.   
\- Черт, ну и ночка, - сказал Йоджи.   
Ая согласно буркнул.   
– Этот парень… - Йоджи осекся. Как-то не годилось начинать разговор с фразы «Я с ним трахался». - Должно быть, работает на Такатори.  
Он помолчал, рисуя узоры на запотевшем стекле бутылки. Потом рискнул поднять глаза. Ая бесстрастно глядел перед собой.  
\- Он чем-то сильно навредил тебе, да? – тихо спросил Йоджи.  
Ая уставился на него, тяжело опираясь на стол, будто пораженный вопросом.   
\- Извини. Ты не обязан…  
\- Убил моих родителей, – проговорил он так быстро, что слова почти сливались. – Мы выскочили, а он там. Выжидал, пока… – Ая замолчал, стиснув зубы.  
\- Мы до него доберемся, – пообещал Йоджи. Наверно, это были не самые подходящие слова, но ничего другого просто не пришло в голову. Он уже отомстил, и ему не помогло – черт, совсем не помогло. Но Ая, наверно, думал, что ему поможет. Возможно, в этом он был прав – для себя.   
Ая кивнул и снова глотнул пива.   
\- Сегодня ты сделал хорошее дело для Оми. – Йоджи считал, что кто-то должен это сказать. Кен не скажет.   
Ая тряхнул головой и коротко хохотнул:  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?  
\- А ты нет?  
\- Он разделается со своей семейкой.  
На этот раз Йоджи не нашелся с ответом. Ну да, скорей всего, разделается. Можно было заметить, что никакая они ему не семья… но поди знай, так ли уж это важно. Йоджи не знал своего отца, но это вовсе не значит, что он мог бы вот так запросто взять и убить его.  
\- Подумать только, - пробормотал он, - так поступить с собственным братом… Ну и родственнички...   
Он поднял голову от пива и обнаружил, что Аи на кухне уже нет. Полупустая бутылка осталась на столе, в лужице натекшего конденсата. Йоджи допил обе – свою и Аину – и подумал о Шульдихе. Весь вечер он старательно гнал от себя эти мысли.  
Потом встал и плеснул себе виски. Нет, лучше не думать.  
Еще через пять минут, устало взбираясь по лестнице, Йоджи на ходу набирал знакомый номер.  
\- Какого черта? – сказал он, когда Шульдих взял трубку.  
\- Мы работаем на семейство Такатори. А чего ты ожидал?  
\- Сам не знаю. Может, того, что ты не станешь принимать участие в пытках моего товарища? Было бы очень мило с твоей стороны.   
\- Да я твоего товарища пальцем не тронул. Это братец его лупцевал. Так грустно, когда в семье царит раздор.  
\- А как насчет «Я видел ваши лица, когда-нибудь я приду за вашими жизнями»?  
\- Ты что-то имеешь против моего драматического восприятия?  
Йоджи не хотел улыбаться, но губы невольно дрогнули: прозвучало так… по-шульдиховски.  
Шульдих работает на плохих парней, напомнил он себе. Это еще хуже, чем если бы он оказался обычным наемным убийцей. Пора завязывать.  
Он нажал отбой.

***  
На следующую ночь Оми ушел, а обратно явился только на рассвете, как раз к первому выпуску новостей. Он включил телевизор и уселся на диван, не обращая внимания ни на расспросы Йоджи и Кена, ни на Аино злое молчание.  
\- …чье тело было найдено сегодня утром… - донеслось из телевизора. Все трое замерли и повернулись к экрану.   
На экране мелькали снимки, запечатлевшие процесс вытаскивания тела Хирофуми из залива, а также крупные планы дротика, извлеченного, по сообщению репортера, из глаза убитого. Крови на наконечнике не было, только беловато-прозрачный налет, который с одинаковой вероятностью мог оказаться стекловидным телом глаза, мозговой тканью или любой другой свернувшейся жидкостью организма, а то и просто какой-нибудь гадостью из воды.  
Криминальные новости давно сменились прогнозом погоды, прежде чем Йоджи сумел отвести глаза от телевизора. Кен с непонятным выражением на лице уставился на Оми. Аи в комнате не было.  
Оми встретился взглядом с Йоджи и коротко улыбнулся:  
\- Пожалуй, мне нужно написать отчет о миссии. – Он поднялся с дивана и неуверенно покачнулся. Кен поймал его за руку.  
\- Иди-ка ты спать. – Он потащил Оми к лестнице, железной хваткой стискивая предплечье.  
Обратно Оми спустился уже после обеда. Он вошел в магазин и занял свое место за стойкой. Школьницы тут же окружили его, восхищенно разглядывая синяки и ссадины, о происхождении которых не имели ни малейшего понятия.   
\- Ты с кем-то подрался, Оми-кун? – спросила одна из них. Остальные любопытно подались вперед, затаив дыхание, так что воздух, казалось, зазвенел от напряжения. Оми улыбнулся и сказал, что упал с мотороллера. Не выдержав, Йоджи сбежал на улицу.  
Сквозь витринное окно Оми казался таким же, как всегда. Легкий отсвет на стекле мешал разглядеть отметины, а уж о том, что творится у него в голове, и подавно невозможно было догадаться. Он не производил впечатления человека, которому приходится делать над собой усилие, чтобы выглядеть беззаботным. Как будто случившееся ничуть не задело его, как будто это вообще случилось не с ним – кто-то другой вчера подстерег своего брата на мосту и выстрелил ему в глаз…  
Неправильно это – когда Аю понять легче, чем Оми.  
Йоджи отвернулся от окна и, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, зажег сигарету. В поле зрения мелькнуло что-то яркое – он резко вскинул голову. По улице шла женщина с красным шарфом на шее.   
Йоджи прислонился к теплому кирпичу, медленно соскользнул на корточки. Рубашка задралась, зацепившись за шершавую кладку, и спину слегка оцарапало. Он тянул сигарету, глядя, как вода с недавно политой пальмы стекает в канаву.   
Через пару минут ноги затекли, спину саднило. Сигарета прогорела до фильтра. Йоджи не шевелился. Если он встанет, ему придется вернуться в магазин.   
Оми наводил на него жуть – самую малость, но всё-таки. Конечно, нехорошо так думать о друге, да что поделаешь…   
«Стало быть, в самом убийстве нет ничего такого – главное, не забыть потом поплакать и постенать?»  
Мысль прозвучала с такой характерной для Шульдиха интонацией, что Йоджи невольно огляделся еще раз. Никого. Он рывком поднялся на ноги и побрел внутрь. По крайней мере, шумная толпа девчонок отвлечет его от размышлений.

***  
Первое, о чем он подумал, проснувшись на животе с заломленными за спину руками – надо было закрыть окно.   
Задницу слегка холодило ночным воздухом. Йоджи не двигался, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Он в собственной постели, голый; человек, сидящий на нем верхом – тоже голый… во всяком случае, без штанов.   
Йоджи повернул голову. Часы с прикроватной тумбочки исчезли. Он уловил знакомый запах.  
\- Ты воняешь шампунем от перхоти, Шульдих.  
Возня у него за спиной на минутку стихла. Голые ляжки по обеим сторонам от его собственных едва ощутимо напряглись.  
\- И тебя туда же тем же местом, Йоджи. Хочешь как лучше…  
\- Твое «как лучше» никогда добром не кончается.   
\- Поздновато заявлять, что тебе это не нравится. Особенно когда уже стоит.  
Йоджи мысленно чертыхнулся. У него и вправду стояло.   
\- Слезай с меня, мать твою.   
\- Да ладно, ты же хочешь. – Шульдих потерся о его задницу. Член скользнул в ложбинку между ягодиц.   
\- Не хочу, – сквозь зубы процедил Йоджи.   
\- Ври кому-нибудь другому, кто не сможет читать твои мысли. Дружкам своим, к примеру. Рассказывай им, что ты не шлюха, что не трахаешься с идейными противниками…  
\- Я не знал!  
\- Ага. Уверен, они примут это во внимание.   
Крепко прижатый к кровати, Йоджи все-таки умудрился подтянуть одну ногу и незамедлительно воспользовался этим. Должно быть, Шульдих читал мысли не слишком внимательно, потому что резкий толчок застал его врасплох. Падая, он выкрутил Йоджи руку, но удержать не смог, а в следующую минуту сам оказался распластанным на постели. Йоджи грубо ухватил его за запястья и навис сверху:  
\- Валяй, скажи им. Спустись и скажи, прямо сейчас – или заткнись. Шантажировать решил? Со мной не выйдет.   
\- А не пожалеешь? – усмехнулся Шульдих. – Вряд ли они позволят тебе остаться, если всплывет. Бедный маленький Йоджи окажется на улице, совсем один, без крыши над головой…  
\- Ты знать не знаешь, что это такое – совсем один. А я знаю, и по мне так лучше это, чем ты будешь тут ебать мне мозги для собственной выгоды и развлечения. Так что поднимай свою тощую задницу и иди, скажи им! – К концу этой тирады Йоджи уже орал, хотя и не собирался повышать голос. Он уперся ногой в грудь Шульдиху и спихнул его с кровати.   
Едва коснувшись пола, тот легко сгруппировался. Вскинул голову, глядя сквозь упавшую на глаза челку.  
Когда он бросился вперед, Йоджи на секунду увидел перед собой большого зверя – суженные кошачьи зрачки, рыже-бурые полосы на шкуре…   
Шульдих обрушился на него всем телом, больно ударил в грудь и, завалив на спину, вцепился в ребра ногтями, крепкими, как когти.   
\- Ты ни черта не знаешь обо мне, – жарко выдохнул он, придвинувшись вплотную. – По-твоему, я ебу тебе мозги? Да я еще даже не начинал. Я могу заставить тебя увидеть что угодно, поверить всему…  
\- Это и есть обещанное «Я приду за вашими жизнями»? А то мне что-то уже надоело.  
\- Я порежу тебя на кусочки и скормлю… – И тут Шульдих поцеловал его. Точнее, вцепился в нижнюю губу и засосал до крови. – Я тебя уничтожу, – закончил он, вышептывая слова прямо Йоджи в рот.  
\- Выпендрежник, – с усмешкой отозвался тот.  
\- Я могу.  
\- Знаю.   
Шульдих слегка нахмурился и стал совсем прежним. Больше ничего в нем не наводило на мысли о шерсти и клыках.  
\- Тигр, да? – сказал Йоджи. – Ты серьезно?  
\- Заткнись. Это просто первое, что в голову пришло.   
Шульдих крепко удерживал его за предплечья и по-прежнему касался губами губ. На таком близком расстоянии трудно было сфокусировать взгляд на его лице.   
\- Если ты не собираешься уничтожить меня прямо сейчас, может, потрахаемся? – брякнул Йоджи, сам не зная, зачем. Наверно, потому, что этим каждый раз и заканчивалось. Поболтать им уже вряд ли придется, да и потом, от разговоров стало бы только хуже.   
Шульдих как-то неуверенно глянул на него, будто раздумывая, не смыться ли, откуда пришел. Йоджи обхватил его ногами и поцеловал. Пальцы Шульдиха скользнули выше, вцепились ему в волосы и задержались там.   
Поцелуй на секунду прервался, скомканная рубашка полетела куда-то в ноги. Шульдих сполз пониже, так что их члены соприкоснулись. Йоджи потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой, но Шульдих перехватил его руку и вклинил между ними; дыша часто и со всхлипами, втиснул ладонь ему между ягодиц – не пытался пробраться внутрь, а просто надавливал и поглаживал. Йоджи кусал ему шею, вскидывал бедрами, с силой подаваясь навстречу. Они терлись друг о друга скользкими от пота телами, и от того, как Шульдих свободной рукой терзал ему плечо, можно было с ума сойти.  
Йоджи задыхался и отчаянно, грубо дрочил обоим, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма. Губу саднило, во рту стоял медный привкус, и неразборчивый поток слов, которые Шульдих отправлял прямо ему в голову, тоже отдавал кровью. Слова наползали одно на другое, и единственным, что Йоджи сумел разобрать, было его собственное имя.   
Шульдих кончил первым, до крови вцепившись ногтями ему в плечо. Йоджи еще пару раз провел мокрой от чужой спермы ладонью по члену и кончил тоже.   
После этого Шульдих замолчал и не издал ни звука, даже когда Йоджи завозился, натягивая на них обоих одеяло.   
\- Оставайся, если хочешь.   
Ну да, это была плохая идея. Всё, что случилось между ними, было плохой идеей, но Йоджи слишком устал и запутался, чтобы думать об этом. Он отвернулся от Шульдиха и свернулся калачиком на своей половине кровати.   
Шульдих напряженно полежал еще с минуту, а потом поднялся.  
Окно за ним со стуком закрылось.


	12. Чужая земля

Вишни расцвели, и от запаха свербило в носу. Шульдих то и дело чихал, прихлебывая кофе из стаканчика, но не уходил со скамейки. Когда Кроуфорду и Наги случалось повздорить, дома лучше было не появляться. Наги сейчас на взводе, попробуй тронь – попадешь под горячую руку, а Шульдих и без того чувствовал себя паршиво из-за проклятых цветов. Он шмыгнул носом.   
Кто-то уселся рядом и протянул ему бумажный платок.   
Йоджи.  
Шульдих недружелюбно покосился на него:   
\- Ты что здесь делаешь?   
\- А ты?  
\- Не видишь – опыляюсь. Нравится мне.  
\- А кому ж не нравится?  
Шульдих громко высморкался.   
\- Тебе правда интересно?  
\- О да. Еще как. – Йоджи откинулся на скамейке и вытянул руку вдоль спинки, коснувшись пальцами его плеча.  
\- Ну сейчас я тебе расскажу.   
И Шульдих рассказал: о Наги, который втрескался в полоумную девчонку, и о Кроуфорде, который внезапно разразился крутыми мерами, положив конец этому увлечению…   
\- Вот я и смылся, пока меня не прихлопнули, как жука. Нет, правда, разве справедливо наделять подростков такой силой? Черта с два! Я в его возрасте только и мог, что вызнать чужие секреты и поглумиться. О том, чтобы убить кого-нибудь, и речи не шло… В смысле, мне это было куда труднее, чем ему.  
\- Ага.  
Шульдих с удивлением понял, что его даже не слушали.  
\- Йоджи!  
\- Да-да, закидоны чокнутых паранормов, я понял. Если бы ты влюбился, а тебя начали дразнить – убил бы как нефиг делать. Скажешь, нет?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Ой, заткнись, какое еще «может быть»…  
\- Ладно! И что?  
\- Если у тебя аллергия на эти чертовы деревья, кончай ныть и отправляйся куда-нибудь, где есть кондиционер.   
\- Куда, например?  
\- Например, в отель. – Йоджи глянул на него, и до Шульдиха наконец-то дошло.  
\- Ты что, трахаться хочешь? Сейчас?  
\- Так вот почему ты заявился ко мне тогда ночью?  
\- Что?  
\- Вся эта хуйня насчет твоих друзей, – пояснил Йоджи. – Ты из-за этого влез ко мне в окно и пытался ебать мозги?  
Ничего из сказанного не укладывалось у Шульдиха в голове. «Друзья»? Кроуфорд – его друг?! Он крутил это слово так и эдак, но оно просто отказывалось обретать смысл. А дальше еще хуже: неужто он и вправду именно поэтому заскочил тогда к Йоджи? В тот момент он не задумывался – просто знал: Кудо на взводе из-за того, что случилось с их мелким, едва тронь - взорвется. То что надо, чтобы отвлечься.   
\- Ебать тебе мозги – само по себе удовольствие.  
Йоджи молча смотрел на него.  
\- Чего смотришь? – окрысился Шульдих. Он понятия не имел, что творится сейчас у Йоджи в голове, и даже не собирался заморачиваться. Кроуфорд иногда вот так же молча смотрел и ни о чем не думал. Отвратная привычка.  
Он швырнул в Йоджи использованную салфетку. Тот отмахнулся:  
\- Фу, пакость. Совсем как ты. Поедешь в отель или нет?  
\- А что, путаться с этими, как их… плохими парнями уже в порядке вещей? – Шульдих изобразил пальцами кавычки вокруг «плохих парней».   
Йоджи закатил глаза:  
\- Я за тобой слежу.  
«Хочу тебя. Думаешь, у меня друзья не такие долбанутые? Плевать…»  
Нарочно ли Йоджи подумал так громко, или случайно вышло? Впрочем, какая разница. Он не притворялся, ему действительно было плевать. По всей видимости, его самого это огорчало – но что есть, то есть, и вряд ли изменится, пока другие не перестанут вести себя как полные уроды.  
\- Ладно. Только не забудь рассказать им, как я хорош в постели.  
\- Извини, но я уже сказал им правду, – просто ответил Йоджи.   
Шульдих подавился воздухом и торопливо сунулся ему в голову, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд.   
Пошутил, конечно. Можно не сомневаться - насчет этого Кудо не проболтается.   
\- Чтоб тебя… – буркнул Шульдих. – Ты платишь. 

***  
Комната оказалась маленькой и розовой. На кровати, прислоненный к подушкам, сидел розовый плюшевый осьминог.  
\- Поверить не могу, – сказал Шульдих. – И это моя жизнь…  
\- Я тут ни при чем! Это был последний свободный номер, а ты нашел время тискать меня за задницу! Что я, по-твоему, должен был сказать – спасибо, мы лучше в переулке потрахаемся?  
\- Ой, да раздевайся уже!  
\- Ты так романтичен. – Тем не менее, Йоджи стал раздеваться. Начал с ботинок и носков, и вскоре уже стоял голым на пушистом розовом ковре. – Ну?  
Шульдих ухмыльнулся и расстегнул джинсы.  
Йоджи сложил руки на груди и злобно уставился на него.  
\- Ладно, ладно. – Шульдих побросал одежду на кресло, обитое тканью в бело-розовую полоску.   
Возникла неловкая пауза. Кажется, впервые они разделись друг перед другом со столь явными намерениями.   
Йоджи отвернулся и залез на кровать. Простыни тоже были розовыми.  
\- Выключи свет.  
\- Чего ты стесняешься? – спросил Шульдих. Вопрос прозвучал глуповато, потому что, конечно, стесняться Йоджи было нечего.  
\- Выключи свет и ложись в постель, а то я тебе врежу, честное слово.  
\- Боже… – пробормотал Шульдих. – Ладно.  
Шторы были задернуты, и, когда свет погас, наступила кромешная тьма. Кровать пришлось искать на ощупь. Йоджи потянул его на себя. Ноги запутались в простыне, Шульдих лягнулся и чуть не скатился на пол. Йоджи удержал его, обхватив теплой рукой за пояс. Оба замерли.  
\- Все нормально? – шепнул Йоджи.  
\- Угу.  
Шульдих придвинулся ближе. Йоджи укрыл его одеялом, будто они собирались спать. Они же не собирались, в самом деле. И нечего было шептаться, черт, что за глупости… Шульдих протянул руку, но вместо Йоджи наткнулся на что-то мягкое и пушистое.   
\- Что за…  
\- Осьминог, наверно. – Йоджи оттолкнул игрушку и положил ладонь Шульдиху на затылок. – У меня губа до сих пор болит, так что поосторожней.   
Ну как тут не укусить, после такой-то просьбы? Но кусаться почему-то не хотелось. Целовать Йоджи было приятно – губы его, теплые и влажные, податливо раскрывались навстречу. Шульдих не видел его лица – пожалуй, оно и к лучшему – но чувствовал беззвучный рокот удовольствия, как если бы Йоджи говорил «да, да, да…». Это пьянило.  
Йоджи гладил его по спине и по заднице, упираясь напряженным членом в бедро, и целовал всё сильнее – влажно, скользко, глубоко… Сдуру Шульдих даже не сразу вспомнил, что носом тоже можно дышать.  
От Йоджи пахло апельсинами и спиртом. Зачем это он напился с утра?   
Шульдих сам не знал, с чего его должны волновать такие вопросы, и все-таки он слегка покопался в чужих мыслях. А, ясно: поцапались с тем хмурым типом, у которого волосы будто выкрашены по пьяни.  
\- Может, лучше трахнешь его?   
Поцелуй заглушил слова. Йоджи прижался еще теснее, настойчиво толкаясь языком.  
Наверно, не расслышал, с надеждой подумал Шульдих.  
\- Кого? - Йоджи пихнул его, переворачивая на спину, и втиснул колено между ног. – Я лучше тебя трахну.  
Он замер, опустив ладонь Шульдиху на живот и настороженно стиснув пальцы на бедре, словно ожидал сопротивления.  
\- В тумбочке наверняка есть смазка, – сказал Шульдих.  
\- Ага, – тихо отозвался Йоджи. – Не сомневаюсь.  
Смазка в маленькой одноразовой упаковке оказалась светящейся. Пальцы окутались зеленоватым мерцанием.  
\- Абракадабра, – шепнул Йоджи, чертя узоры в темноте.  
\- Придурок.   
Он показал светящийся средний палец, и Шульдих невольно прыснул.  
Йоджи извел всю упаковку, расписывая ему ляжки неприличными рисунками. Там были мужчины, которые сношались стоя и на четвереньках, а также несколько гетеросексуальных пар, творивших всякие непотребства с овощами.  
\- Извращенец, – буркнул Шульдих. – А дыня-то зачем?  
\- Это ее сиська!  
\- Художник от слова «худо». – Шульдих хотел сказать, чтобы он не тянул, чтобы заканчивал с этой фигней и переходил к делу… но промолчал. Он вспомнил последнего парня, который его трахал (Фарфарелло не в счет), американского туриста, ушедшего домой с необъяснимым желанием рассказать жене о тайной интрижке со своим боссом – интрижке, которая была не более чем плодом его воображения.  
Пальцы Йоджи наконец-то скользнули ниже. Шульдих подумал о том, как на последнем году обучения в Розенкройц какой-то здоровенный детина, вонявший потом и капустой, швырнул его лицом в стену и запустил руку ему в штаны. Он даже не успел оказать сопротивление – Кроуфорд оттащил детину, а Фарфарелло откусил ему ухо. Начисто.   
Шульдих улыбнулся воспоминанию. Все-таки «друзья» – не то слово для Шварц.   
\- У тебя яйца светятся, – серьезно сообщил Йоджи.  
\- Пофигу. Главное, чтобы радиацию не испускали.  
Прохладный от смазки палец непринужденно скользнул ему в задницу. Шульдих зажмурился и втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Йоджи.  
Сначала Шульдих подумал, что он насмехается, или хочет вызвать у него чувство вины за тот первый раз – но нет, судя по всему, Йоджи был абсолютно искренен.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Точно?  
\- Да я все время этим занимаюсь, придурок. Только не с тобой. – Тут он несколько преувеличил: американский турист случился больше года назад. А Йоджи даже не разозлился – наоборот, успокоился.  
Очевидно он не мог выразить свою радость иначе как доведя Шульдиха до белого каления: согнув палец, нащупал простату и принялся тереть, слегка поворачивая запястье и двигая рукой туда-сюда. Второй палец вошел как по маслу, а потом Йоджи подналег, и Шульдих начал задыхаться. Его бросило в жар, ноги разъехались в стороны. C кончика члена засочилась влага, оставляя липкий след на животе.  
\- Хватит.  
Йоджи вставил третий палец, осторожно покрутил, растягивая вход.  
\- Йоджи, – угрожающе процедил Шульдих.  
\- М-м?  
\- Твою мать, я же сказал, что не девственник.  
\- Тебе не нравится? – Йоджи обхватил другой рукой его член и ухмыльнулся так, что это было почти слышно. Но пальцы все-таки вытащил. Обтер их о Шульдихову ляжку и начал неторопливо распечатывать новую упаковку смазки. Шульдих стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать на него. Он терпеть не мог всю эту возню с пальцами, как раз потому, что рано или поздно их приходилось вытаскивать, и тогда ему оставалось только изнывать от пустоты в ожидании, пока тот, кто рядом – кто бы то ни был – заполнит ее. Шульдих ненавидел зависеть от кого бы то ни было.  
Наконец он почувствовал, как головка члена пристраивается между ягодиц. Йоджи развел ему ноги пошире и вздернул кверху. Шульдих подчинился. Мышцы на бедрах и в заднице приятно потянуло, когда Йоджи начал вставлять.   
\- Черт... Черт, как тесно. Тебе правда не больно?  
\- Шевелись, – процедил Шульдих.  
Йоджи послушно толкнулся вперед – видимо, сильнее, чем рассчитывал, так что едва не рухнул между Шульдиховых раздвинутых ног. С минуту оба пытались отдышаться. Йоджи судорожно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, впиваясь ногтями ему в ляжку.  
\- О господи… – Он стал двигаться, поначалу короткими рваными толчками – неудивительно, если вспомнить, как давно он никого не трахал – но постепенно вошел в ритм, достаточно уверенный, чтобы Шульдих смог его подхватить.   
Йоджи засаживал всё быстрее и жестче. Шульдих вскидывал бедра, насколько это было возможно, лежа на спине. Поза не давала свободы маневра – оставалось только расслабиться и получать удовольствие.  
Шульдих и расслабился, поглаживая собственный член. В голове воцарилась блаженная пустота: несколько долгих, долгих минут он слышал только белый шум, несся на гребне волны – а потом медленно рухнул вниз, поплыл, ощущая удовольствие Йоджи как свое, и когда Йоджи кончил, Шульдих как будто сам кончил еще раз.  
Он отключился незаметно, и только проснувшись, понял, что спал.   
Йоджи курил, прислонившись к изголовью кровати. Голова у него была слегка запрокинута, а глаза закрыты. Свободная от сигареты рука расслабленно покоилась на его, Шульдиха, волосах.  
Шульдих заставил себя действовать. Нехорошо, что он позволил себе настолько потерять бдительность; еще хуже, если Йоджи поймет, что он это не нарочно. А если бы его убили во сне? Да что угодно можно было сделать…  
Не то чтобы у него был повод подозревать Йоджи в злом умысле, но и полной уверенности в его отсутствии тоже не было. А вдруг? По-хорошему следовало выяснить заранее, прежде чем открываться.   
Притупив восприятие Йоджи, Шульдих выскользнул из постели и оделся. Он будет уже на полпути домой, прежде чем Кудо заметит его отсутствие.


	13. Не убоюсь зла

Открыв глаза, Йоджи обнаружил, что сигарета давно догорела, а соседняя половина постели уже успела остыть. Он что, спал? Черт, день в самом разгаре, да он и не устал совсем… Без телепатии тут явно не обошлось, даже если дело не только в ней.  
Шульдих, придурок... Можно подумать, его пытались привязать к кровати (как, между прочим, сам он и поступил). Или тащили знакомить с родителями (Йоджи искренне надеялся, что до этого никогда не дойдет). Просто махнули бы куда-нибудь перекусить…  
Впрочем, идея перекусить не потеряла своей привлекательности и в отсутствие Шульдиха. Смылся - и к лучшему: Йоджи как-то всё время забывал, что именно Шульдих передал Оми в далеко не нежные объятия братца. Такую забывчивость не спишешь на ментальное воздействие – он и сам не хотел вспоминать.  
Он достал телефон и нашел номер магазина. Трубку взял Ая, голос у него был глуховатый и надтреснутый от усталости. Спал ли он вообще хоть одну ночь после банкета?  
\- Ты занят? – спросил Йоджи.  
\- Чего тебе? – неприветливо буркнул Ая.  
\- Хочу пойти пообедать. Не составишь мне компанию?  
\- Я, в отличие от тебя, работаю.  
Ая повесил трубку.  
Ладно, проехали. Рано или поздно всё образуется. Ая выспится и подобреет - он, конечно, ублюдок, но не до такой же степени. Все привыкнут к новому Оми с застывшим лицом братоубийцы, а Кен перестанет играть в футбол у себя в комнате в три часа ночи. Всё будет хорошо.  
А он, Йоджи, будет и дальше трахаться с врагом.  
Он зажег новую сигарету, подошел к окну и раздернул шторы, не трудясь подобрать разбросанную по полу одежду. Интересно, окно здесь зеркальное или нет? А то офисным служащим из здания напротив предстанет занятный вид.  
Зря он это всё... с Шульдихом. Никто не поймет, и Ая будет в первых рядах осуждающих. А уж Манкс и вовсе рассвирепеет.  
Йоджи старательно попытался уверить себя, что ему не всё равно.  
Если бы Шульдих не заявился той ночью, как ни в чем не бывало... если бы Йоджи и вправду возненавидел его за то, что тот сделал... Может, тогда всё стало бы по-другому. Но Шульдих сказал, это просто работа.  
В каком-то смысле даже к лучшему. Будь это не работой, а развлечением, кто знает, как бы он позабавился над остальными Вайсс.  
Ну так в чем дело? Ничего же не изменилось. Йоджи с самого начала не тешил себя иллюзиями: Шульдиха трудно было назвать не то что славным парнем, а даже нормальным человеческим созданием. Какой смысл теперь отшивать его – только чтобы, когда всплывет, сказать «Ну да, я спал с ним – но я прекратил, как только узнал, кто он такой»?  
А что, вполне себе причина.  
Сигарета догорала, отдавая горечью. Йоджи затушил окурок и оделся.

Он зашел в первую попавшуюся на пути раменную и уселся за стойку. Кто-то тут же устроился на соседнем табурете, хотя в зале было полно свободных мест.  
Однажды Шульдих рассказал ему, как выглядит Фарфарелло. Описание оказалось из тех, что не забываются. Интересно, сколько шансов, что в Токио обитают два седоволосых, одноглазых, покрытых шрамами типа?  
\- Узнал, – констатировал Фарфарелло.  
\- Ага, – согласился Йоджи.  
\- Он говорил про твою татуировку. Ты грешил? – буднично поинтересовался собеседник.  
\- Только этим и занимался.  
\- А научился чему-нибудь?  
\- Ни хуя.  
Фарфарелло улыбнулся. Йоджи подавил желание шарахнуться подальше.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему он тебя не убил.  
\- Серьезно? Может, поделишься?  
Фарфарелло задумался на минутку и покачал головой:  
\- Нет.  
Потом встал и вышел.  
\- Вы готовы заказать? – спросил парень за стойкой.  
\- А… нет, ничего. – Не до еды, когда представилась возможность сунуть нос в личную жизнь Шульдиха!  
Йоджи выскользнул за дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Фарфарелло сворачивает за угол в конце квартала. Он поспешил следом.  
Выслеживать Фарфарелло оказалось легче легкого, учитывая его примечательную внешность и то, что он ничуть не таился. В течение следующего часа он зашел в продуктовый магазин и покормил птиц в парке. Йоджи держался достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, как он заливает им что-то про Святого Франциска Ассизского.  
Для конченого психа аргументировал он довольно убедительно. Сидя в кустах, Йоджи подумал, что в чем-то Фарфарелло прав. А к тому времени, как впереди показалась знакомая многоэтажка, он почти уверился, что тот разумней Шульдиха. Не то чтобы для этого надо быть семи пядей во лбу.  
Фарфарелло нырнул в подъезд. Йоджи прикинул, не сделать ли еще одну попытку разговорить швейцара. Наверняка о светловолосой местной достопримечательности тот поболтает куда охотней, чем о Кроуфорде.  
Дверь подъезда опять открылась, и Фарфарелло высунул голову наружу:  
\- Ну ты заходишь или что?  
Ой.  
Пришлось зайти. Иначе выглядело бы как побег.  
В лифте по дороге наверх оба не проронили ни слова. Фарфарелло отпер квартиру и тут же устремился внутрь, предоставив Йоджи следовать за собой.  
В одной из комнат на диване сидел человек. При виде них он выпрямился и отложил газету.  
У него были темные волосы, очки в тонкой оправе, костюм и ухмылка – и всё это в высшей степени ему подходило. Он поднялся.  
\- Йоджи Кудо. Входите. Я вас ждал.  
\- А… – сказал Йоджи. – Я просто…  
«Хочу свалить отсюда, с вашего позволения».  
\- Меня Фарфарелло пригласил. Э-э-э… Вы знаете, кто я.  
\- Знаю.  
\- А, ну хорошо… – Йоджи растерянно покрутил головой, ища, за что бы зацепиться взглядом.  
Обстановка в комнате была на удивление нормальной: белый ковер без единого пятнышка, современная мебель. Там и сям валялись пестрые журналы и обувь разных размеров. На полке над телевизором хищной птицей возвышался черный вибратор, подаренный им Шульдиху.  
Хозяин дома проследил за его глазами:  
\- Шульдих думает, я его там не замечаю. Лучше бы хранил у себя в комнате. И кстати, я хотел бы получить обратно свой носовой платок. Это штучная работа.  
Йоджи понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить сказанное: буква С, вышитая на платке, который Шульдих дал ему в кинотеатре, постоянные упоминания о лидере команды… Стало быть, это и есть Кроуфорд. Вообще-то он представлялся Йоджи более серьезным. Такая жизнерадостность слегка нервировала.  
\- Наги, – окликнул Кроуфорд. – Иди познакомься с нашим гостем.  
Еще одна дверь приоткрылась, и оттуда появился мальчик примерно того же возраста, что и Оми. Только он казался поменьше ростом и как-то потоньше. И определенно повреднее. Губы у него были недовольно поджаты.  
\- Что? – спросил он.  
Кроуфорд улыбнулся шире – буквально просиял:  
\- Это бойфренд Шульдиха.  
Наги вышел из комнаты и оглядел Йоджи с ног до головы. Потом, уставившись на него с выражением легкого неодобрения, обратился к Кроуфорду:  
\- Что он здесь делает?  
\- Ничей я не ебаный бойфренд, – заявил Йоджи, возможно, чуть громче, чем следовало.  
\- Насчет «ничей» не знаю, – сказал Наги, – а что «ебаный» – это факт. У меня есть запись с камеры наблюдения.  
Йоджи разинул рот, а потом захлопнул его так, что зубы клацнули.  
\- Это что, шантаж, мать вашу?  
\- Дело не в вас, – пояснил Кроуфорд. – Воспринимайте это как детскую ревность.  
Наги уничтожающе посмотрел на него и метнулся обратно в комнату, грохнув дверью.  
\- Молодежь, – невозмутимо прокомментировал Кроуфорд. – Терпеть не может, когда его ставят на одну доску с Шульдихом.  
\- Можно мне чего-нибудь выпить? – слабо попросил Йоджи.  
В мозгу его проносились смутные воспоминания: человеческие шахматы, вертолет, в который Ая с диким воплем запустил катаной… Этот человек был тогда с Такатори. Его телохранитель. Ну конечно.  
Что-то подсказывало: пора удирать – но тут Йоджи увидел перед собой стакан со скотчем. Он подумал, не подмешал ли Кроуфорд туда наркотики – но, с другой стороны, зачем бы ему…  
Йоджи залпом опрокинул стакан и почувствовал себя если не счастливей, то уж несомненно спокойней.  
\- Уютно у вас тут, – заметил он.  
\- Это служебная квартира. Мистер Такатори предпочитает, чтобы мы жили поблизости.  
\- А вам не следует быть… ну, чуть посдержанней в разговорах обо всей этой фигне?  
\- Зачем?  
Кроуфорд умудрился вложить многое в одно слово – в том числе очевидную несостоятельность и бессилие Йоджи по сравнению с членами его, Кроуфорда, команды. В частности, «бессилие» прозвучало особенно веско, даром что не было произнесено.  
\- Ну ладно, – пробормотал Йоджи.  
В окне за спиной Кроуфорда открывался типичный образчик пейзажа деловой части Токио, с яркими островками зелени среди стальных небоскребов, с вечно спешащими толпами людей… Складывалось ощущение, будто он владеет всем этим великолепием.  
Йоджи тряхнул головой и сложил руки на груди:  
\- А Шульдих выйдет поиграть?  
Кроуфорд не сказал «Я понимаю, почему он тебя не убил» – но что-то в его позе и тоне, когда он заговорил, напомнило Йоджи об этих словах.  
\- Шульдих у себя. Правда, не уверен, что он вас впустит. Вторая дверь направо. – Он кивнул в сторону прихожей.  
Йоджи подошел к указанной двери и постучал.  
\- Отъебись, – послышалось оттуда.  
Йоджи пнул дверь ногой.  
\- Впусти меня, – сквозь зубы прошипел он. В голосе звучало легкое отчаяние, вполне простительное в данных обстоятельствах – особенно учитывая, что Фарфарелло опять показался в глубине прихожей, с кухонным ножом в руках.  
С минуту из комнаты не доносилось ни звука, а потом дверь распахнулась.  
Шульдих выглядел слегка возбужденным. Он схватил Йоджи за грудки и рывком втащил внутрь.  
Оглядевшись, Йоджи едва не позабыл обо всем на свете. В комнате были стол, компьютер – и звезды. Больше ничего, кроме звезд. Ногами он чувствовал пол, но, опустив голову, увидел только головокружительную, прошитую сверкающими точками темноту.  
Шульдих тряхнул его:  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Какого черта здесь творится?!  
Они уставились друг на друга. Шульдих вздохнул и отпустил его.  
\- Всего лишь голограмма. Наемные убийцы с паранормальными способностями тебя не впечатляют, а несчастное звездное поле умом осилить не можешь? Это как скринсейвер, только побольше. Какого, я спрашиваю, ты сюда заявился? Совсем охренел?  
Йоджи опять сложил руки на груди и осторожно отступил, пока не наткнулся спиной на стену. По крайней мере, он подозревал, что это стена.  
\- Что, никто из твоих прежних бойфрендов никогда не приходил в гости?  
\- Ты… С кем ты разговаривал? С Кроуфордом? Правда был там… – Шульдих резко махнул рукой в направлении гостиной, – и разговаривал с Брэдом, мать его, Кроуфордом? Серьезно?  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто я чудом остался в живых.  
\- Так и есть!  
Йоджи нахмурился. Шульдих казался по-настоящему взволнованным.  
\- Я пришел следом за Фарфарелло. Мы встретились, он спросил про мои грехи и всё такое. Я ж не так вдруг… решил заскочить.  
\- Рад слышать, что ты не полный кретин. А теперь проваливай.  
\- Так сразу? Ты бы хоть выпить мне предложил.  
\- Если я дам тебе выпить, ты уйдешь?  
\- Нет. Вообще-то мне там уже поднесли стаканчик.  
\- Молись, чтобы тебе в него яду не подлили.  
Йоджи молча пожал плечами.  
\- Твою мать, – продолжал кипятиться Шульдих. – Одно дело, если тебе просто жить надоело. Но такой незамутненный идиотизм…  
\- Я и не знал, что ты за меня беспокоишься.  
«И в мыслях не было беспокоиться». – Слова раздались одновременно в комнате и у Йоджи в голове. Он вздрогнул. Даже попятился бы, если бы было куда отступать.  
Вместо него отступил Шульдих. Вскинул руки, потер лицо, потом провел по волосам. Несколько прядей прильнуло к щекам.  
\- Стало быть, ты шел за Фарфом, а он пригласил тебя в дом.  
\- Я не знал, что он меня заметил.  
\- Он не тупой.  
\- Ага, я понял.  
Шульдих отвернулся и пинком пододвинул стул к компьютеру. Уселся верхом, положив руки на спинку, и пристально посмотрел на Йоджи.  
\- Как-то ты не очень испуган.  
\- Черт, ну извини. А ты-то чего тут засел? Строишь коварные планы по захвату мирового господства?  
\- Нет, это по части Кроуфорда. Я только… – Шульдих жестом указал на монитор.  
\- Порнуху искал? Ты смотришь сетевое порно?  
\- Иди на хуй. Это просто от нечего делать.  
\- От нечего делать шляются по клубам. Напиваются. Только унылые лузеры устраивают одинокие порносеансы в полной темноте.  
\- Не пытайся убедить меня, что никогда не смотришь порнуху.  
Йоджи дернул плечом, вглядываясь в экран:  
\- Все когда-нибудь бывают унылыми лузерами. А порнуха-то так себе.  
\- Дело вкуса.  
\- Ну, если тебе нравятся девушки, которых связывают и поливают из брандспойта, тогда конечно.  
\- Кончай высмеивать мои предпочтения, Кудо. Забыл, что я тебя трахаю?  
\- Ты же не хочешь связать меня и полить водой?  
\- Связать тебя и заткнуть кляпом – возможно.  
\- Мозги-то ты мне не заткнешь.  
\- Еще как заткну.  
\- Правда? Ну давай.  
Шульдих насупился:  
\- Ты бы лучше не разбрасывался такими предложениями.  
\- А что, слабо?  
\- Йоджи…  
\- Ссыкло. – Йоджи сам понимал, что это глупо, но, раз начав, он уже не мог остановиться.  
Пока Шульдих не остановил его.  
Йоджи огляделся, широко распахнув глаза. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Не было и паники, или страха перед внезапно наступившей тишиной, или хотя бы беспокойства – ничего. Он потрогал собственный рот, но слова тоже пропали.  
Не отвлекаемый больше ни разговорами, ни мысленными монологами, он яснее различал окружавшие его звезды: водовороты галактик, двойные системы, летящие кометы… Как будто вся вселенная вливалась в него единым потоком.  
Он медленно соскользнул на пол, заворожено уставившись перед собой.  
Шульдих подошел и уселся рядом. Йоджи обернулся и увидел лицо, которое потрясло его не меньше звезд. Он вскинул руку, чтобы коснуться щеки или волос Шульдиха: видя так много, он чувствовал себя почти слепым.  
А потом всё кончилось, и голова его оказалась снова до отказа набита чем попало, от неуверенности в себе до списка необходимых дома продуктов.  
Йоджи прислонился к стене, касаясь Шульдиха плечом и бедром. Слов опять было полно, вот только нужные никак не находились.  
\- В следующий раз, когда будешь уходить – разбуди меня, – сказал он, наконец. – Я не собираюсь тебе мешать.  
Повисло долгое молчание. Справа от них взорвалась звезда.  
Шульдих окинул его взглядом, чуть сдвинув брови:  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. Непременно. Хрен с тобой. – Он быстро отвел глаза.  
\- И не вздумай убить меня, пока я сплю.  
\- Этого я не обещаю.  
Йоджи усмехнулся и тряхнул головой:  
\- Ладно. На том и порешили.


	14. Застываю как лёд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из стихотворения Фрэнка O'Xapa "Гомосексуальность".

Оми отказывался бросить мертвую Оку в парке и уходить - никакие доводы и уговоры не помогали. В отдалении уже слышалось завывание полицейских сирен. Потеряв терпение, Ая влепил ему затрещину и поволок к машине.  
Йоджи вел молча, не отрывая глаз от дороги, стараясь не думать о том, что случилось. Единственной мыслью, которую он не успел подавить, было: хорошо, что он им так ничего и не рассказал. Для них он по-прежнему непричастен.  
Отвратительная мысль. От нее сосало под ложечкой и крутило в животе до самого дома, и еще несколько часов, пока он безуспешно пытался уснуть. Йоджи терпел, понимая, что заслужил еще и не такое.  
На следующее утро он поднялся затемно; окружающий мир только начинал обретать смутные очертания. Ая сидел за кухонным столом – склонился над чашкой кофе почти в той же позе, в какой Йоджи оставил его вчера, уходя спать.  
\- Привет, – сказал Йоджи.  
Ая коротко кивнул.  
\- Мы их убьем, так?  
Ая медленно поднял голову:  
\- Да. Мы их убьем.  
Йоджи налил себе кофе и сел за стол. И пока пил, думал о Шульдихе – его команде, его злополучном чувстве юмора... прикосновении его тела, когда они лежали рядом после секса.  
Твою же мать.  
Вайсс обречены. Если они пойдут против Такатори и людей Шульдиха, то умрут – больно и, скорей всего, очень некрасиво.  
Что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Он и не рассчитывал прожить долгую жизнь. 

***  
Кто бы заподозрил, что Такатори Реджи умеет любить так сильно, как он, очевидно, любил Оку. Слепая ярость потери вытеснила все мысли и чувства, не оставив возможности для тонкой ментальной разведки и подстройки. Шульдих мог утихомирить его, но после такой процедуры влиятельного политика осталось бы только сдать в овощной ряд ближайшего супермаркета.  
На заднем плане раздавалось немое урчание Фарфарелло: "Убейегоубейегоубейего...", назойливое и искушающее одновременно. Нельзя убивать тех, кого защищаешь – во всяком случае, без приказа – иначе Эсцет заставят тебя сильно пожалеть об этом. Гораздо сильнее, чем удар по голове. Да и Кроуфорд скоро будет здесь – Шульдих чувствовал, что он уже идет. Точнее, бежит.  
Шульдих усмехнулся, несмотря на то, что в этот момент Такатори снова огрел его клюшкой.  
Дальнейшее он помнил смутно: Кроуфорд что-то говорил Такатори, потом они спустились к машине и поехали домой. Шульдиха мутило. Сидевший рядом Фарфарелло не давал завалиться на бок. Кто-то помог дойти до квартиры. Шульдих не видел, кто это был - плыло в глазах и болело всё, что только могло болеть. А потом на какое-то время всё исчезло.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Кроуфорд читал, сидя на стуле возле кровати. Увидев, что Шульдих очнулся, он опустил книгу на колени корешком вверх. Шульдих подозревал, что это "Анна Каренина", которую тот читал уже не первую неделю – но у него никак не получалось сосредоточиться, чтобы разглядеть название.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Кроуфорд.  
\- Я не собирался ее убивать, – промямлил Шульдих. Он и вправду не собирался. Живой она была куда забавней, со своим влечением к – как она думала – сводному брату. А уж Оми, черт, да его страдания были просто восхитительны. Ебаный платонический идеалист.  
\- Прими-ка. – Кроуфорд протянул ему две маленьких таблетки. – А потом объясни, зачем ты это сделал.  
Шульдих проглотил таблетки в надежде, что это обезболивающее.  
\- Под влиянием момента? – Он слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Шульдих. – В голосе Кроуфорда послышалось предостережение.  
\- Это было... черт, да разве я мог устоять? Он отрекся от всей своей семейки, прикончил чертова братца, вернул память, объявил войну Такатори, и единственная симпатичная ему цыпочка оказалась мало того что из вражеского стана, так еще и его сестрой! Серьезно, разве ты не предвидел, что этим кончится?  
\- В отличие от тебя, мне как-то не пришло в голову так внимательно следить за его любовными похождениями.  
\- А зря.  
Кроуфорд вздохнул.  
\- Я был занят. И к тому же надеялся, что мистер Кудо не даст тебе ввязаться в неприятности. Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что после такой выходки с вашими отношениями покончено?  
\- Да это даже не я в нее стрелял!  
\- Ты дал пистолет Фарфарелло. Знаешь ведь, каким он бывает, когда возбужден.  
\- Да пошел ты. Никакие это были не отношения.  
\- Ясно. – Кроуфорд умудрился сказать это так, будто забил гвоздь в крышку гроба. Он вышел и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Йоджи плевать, подумал Шульдих. Ему-то что? Он даже не знал толком эту Оку. Они и десяти слов другу другу не сказали. С чего бы ему волноваться?  
Он потянулся к сознанию Йоджи. Тот обнаружился довольно быстро, но в первый момент Шульдих решил было, что обознался. Никогда еще Йоджи не казался настолько закрытым, даже связанный и с приставленным к голове пистолетом. Шульдих мысленно позвал его – и получил в ответ такую волну ненависти, что даже отшатнулся.  
Наверно, лучше по телефону.  
Слушая долгие гудки, Шульдих старался не думать, зачем ему это сейчас. И без того есть чем заняться, пока действуют таблетки – к примеру, убедить Кроуфорда принести пару тостов в постель...  
Он ткнул отмену вызова и набрал еще раз. Опять гудки.  
Наконец Йоджи ответил:  
\- Не звони мне больше, ты, сукин сын. Даже не пробуй.  
И бросил трубку.  
Ну и ладно. На хуй Йоджи.

***  
Ночные клубы за время его отсутствия ничуть не изменились. В красном мерцании прожекторов мелькали всё те же знакомые лица.  
\- Где ты пропадал? – требовательно спросила Чигуса. Другие девушки тут же вмешались в разговор, перекрикивая грохот басов.  
Йоджи выпил, не отвечая ни на какие вопросы, а потом выпил еще. Как будто и время не проходило. Мир, со всем его безумием, остался за дверями клуба, а здесь опять был вечер пятницы – любой за последние пять лет – и сам он мог быть кем угодно.  
Шульдих больше не звонил. Йоджи вскинул руки, извиваясь в танце, и представил, как убьет его. Издалека, из снайперской винтовки. Или лицом к лицу, с близкого расстояния, накинув леску ему на шею.  
Он представил, как скажет Оми, что трахался с парнем, убившим его сестру… девушку. Какая разница.  
Интересно, Шульдих со своей командой уже работал на Такатори, когда погибли Аины родители?  
Йоджи заказал еще выпить. "Какая же ты мразь", – в который раз подумал он. Слова тихой навязчивой мелодией звучали в голове. Кто угодно подписался бы под ними, знай он правду. Кроме, может быть, Шульдиха.  
\- Водки, – сказал он бармену. Опрокинул стопку и тут же потребовал вторую. Похоже, напиться вдрызг – единственный способ заставить мысли замолчать. Что ж, ему всё равно не дожить до старости, так какой смысл беречь печень?  
Он уселся на диван в дальнем конце зала. Девушки тут же обступили его, он ощущал чьи-то прикосновения на бедрах, на животе под рубашкой... Найти бы в себе достаточно энтузиазма, чтобы увезти одну из них домой.  
В глазах плыло от выпивки и мелькания огней – наверно, поэтому вспышка ярко-оранжевого в толпе показалась такой знакомой.  
Йоджи отвернулся.

***  
Шульдих и Фарфарелло стояли на краю танцпола. Зал буквально дрожал от музыки, гул сотен разумов досаждал сильнее, чем боль от незаживших шишек и синяков.  
Фарфарелло тесно прижимался к нему плечом, и от этого пребывание в толпе становилось более-менее терпимым. Так у Шульдиха была возможность подумать. Хотя что тут думать – он понятия не имел, зачем пришел сюда.  
"А у него большой выбор". – Фарфарелло кивнул на стайку девушек, собравшихся вокруг Йоджи.  
"Как у чертова сутенера".  
"И было у него семьсот жен и триста наложниц; и развратили жены его сердце его. – Фарфарелло помолчал. – О чем он думает?"  
"Думает, сколько еще надо выпить, чтобы отрубиться".  
"До Соломоновой мудрости ему далеко".  
"Даже до твоей далеко, псих".  
Фарфарелло хмыкнул – без раздражения, просто слегка нетерпеливо.  
"Что мы здесь делаем?"  
"Я не просил тебя идти со мной".  
"Скучно".  
"Ищешь, чем бы развлечься?"  
Фарфарелло обернулся. В глазах его зажегся огонек.  
"Они сойдут", – подумал Шульдих, глядя на девушек.  
Фарфарелло сжал пальцы на рукоятке ножа и растворился в толпе. Шульдих надеялся, что тот справится по-тихому и без посторонних глаз – но ему было слишком всё равно, чтобы проследить.


	15. Смутить храбреца

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из стихотворения Фрэнка O'Xapa "Гомосексуальность".

Йоджи пригнулся и выскочил из лаборатории, но взрывная волна настигла его, хлестнув колючим крошевом по спине и ногам. Ну и как теперь садиться за руль, когда вся задница нашпигована стеклом?!  
Прихрамывая, он доковылял до машины. Склонился над капотом и зашарил пальцами по телу и одежде, выуживая осколки пробирок и мензурок. Лаборатория выглядела уж очень чистой, ярко освещенной и сверкающей металлом – поневоле задумаешься, следы каких именно исследований пришлось так тщательно затирать. В столы из нержавеющей стали были вмонтированы стальные же наручники и ограничители. Людей там, по счастью, не оказалось, но на низких горелках еще бурлили какие-то составы, наполняя комнату подозрительно сладким запахом корицы и сирени.  
Йоджи все еще чувствовал этот запах. Над развалинами лаборатории курился зеленоватый дымок. Оставалось только надеяться, что в сосудах, остатки которых впились ему в кожу, не хранилось никакой отравы. На всякий случай надо заехать в больницу, провериться. Йоджи отложил пару осколков для последующего тестирования и неловко забрался на водительское сиденье.  
Спустя несколько часов проверок и анализов, стоивших ему не меньше литра крови, он был отпущен на свободу.  
\- Похоже, всё в порядке, – констатировал доктор.   
В прошлый раз доктор был другой. В принадлежавшей Критикер больнице Йоджи никогда не встречался дважды с одним и тем же врачом. Он мог бы задуматься, о чем это говорит, но обычно его больше интересовало, как бы поскорей добраться до дома и вырубиться.  
Еще через пятнадцать минут он оказался у себя в комнате, рухнул на кровать ничком и следующие полсуток почти не шевелился.   
Йоджи проснулся от того, что его трясли за плечо. Свет не горел.   
\- Чт... прстань... – пробормотал он в подушку. – Чтделаешь?  
\- Ты проснулся? – спросил Ая.  
\- Наверно... А что, миссия?  
\- Нет.  
Йоджи повернул голову и, щурясь, взглянул на него:  
\- У меня выходной.  
\- Да.  
\- Ну и чего ты меня тогда трясешь?  
\- Звонили из больницы. С твоим анализом крови что-то не в порядке. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Устал.  
\- А кроме этого?  
Йоджи потянулся и перекатился на спину.  
\- Уй, черт... Не считая того, что я весь исцарапан в клочья? Да вроде нормально.  
\- Чем они занимались в этой лаборатории?   
\- Я... не знаю. – Йоджи опустил глаза и уставился на одеяло. – Как-то не интересовался. И в задании не говорилось. Просто... найти и уничтожить.  
Надо было спросить. Побеспокоиться. А он забил.  
Ая долго молчал – так долго, что Йоджи снова начал задремывать. Увидев у Аи за спиной Аску, он вскинулся и усиленно заморгал. Аска растворилась в темноте.  
\- Ты бы поел, – наконец сказал Ая.  
\- Ага. Ладно.  
Ая действительно сделал ему перекусить. Уплетая порцию карри из пакетика, Йоджи невольно задумался, что такого могли найти у него в крови.   
\- Так что они сказали?  
\- Показатели не соответствуют норме. Велели звонить, если у тебя появятся симптомы.  
\- Симптомы чего?  
\- Этого они не уточнили.  
\- Зашибись.   
В дверях что-то промелькнуло – наверно, пришли Оми или Кен. Йоджи обернулся, но никого не увидел. Он потряс головой.   
– Значит, если я позеленею или что-нибудь типа того, надо будет позвонить?  
Ая кивнул без улыбки. Потом уселся за стол напротив него и застыл.  
\- Ждешь, когда я начну зеленеть? Я вообще-то пока не собирался.  
\- Просто посижу, – сказал Ая. – Не хочу оставлять тебя одного.  
У Йоджи на секунду перехватило горло. До чего ж он, оказывается, заебался... Последние несколько недель выдались хуже некуда, и он даже привык к мысли, что всем на него плевать, хоть и знал в глубине души, что это не так. Чувство вины – поразительная вещь. В определенном смысле слова.  
Наступило неловкое молчание. Йоджи выскреб из миски остатки карри и снова покосился на дверь. Никого. Должно быть, какое-то шестое чувство.   
\- Как твоя сестра? – неожиданно для себя брякнул он и тут же напрягся. Но Ая, кажется, не разозлился.  
\- Все так же, – тихо сказал он, сложив руки на столе. – Иногда улыбается. Как будто спит и видит сны.  
\- Она похожа на тебя? У нее такие же глаза и волосы?  
\- Нет. Она похожа... на маму. Темноволосая, маленькая. Она должна была еще подрасти, но...  
\- Но что?  
\- В больнице говорят, она совсем не меняется. Физически. – Аин голос звучал ровно, но, когда он вскинул глаза из-под рваной челки, во взгляде мелькнула растерянность. Йоджи вспомнил, что Ая младше него. А когда потерял родителей, был еще младше.  
\- А чего ей так уж сильно меняться?  
\- Да они сами ничего не знают. – Ая зябко передернул плечами и поднялся. Достав из шкафа две кружки, начал заваривать чай. Йоджи в жизни не видел, чтобы заваривали так крепко.  
\- Он прав, – подтвердил другой голос. Женский. – Доктора не так уж много понимают. Но делают всё возможное.  
Йоджи медленно обернулся. На пороге стояла совсем юная девушка с длинными темными волосами и такими же странными, как у Аи, глазами. Она улыбалась.   
Йоджи зажмурился, пытаясь обуздать волну паники и адреналина.   
\- Ая. Ты ничего не видишь там, у двери?  
\- Нет, – коротко бросил тот, не отрываясь от дела.   
Йоджи открыл глаза. Аина сестра помахала ему рукой и медленно пропала из виду.   
Ясно. Галлюциноген. Что ж, это можно пережить и без кучи дополнительных анализов, особенно если не выходить из своей комнаты. Скоро пройдет.   
Стиснув зубы, Йоджи дождался, пока Ая закончит возиться.  
\- Я выпью свой чай наверху, ладно? Иди приляг. Не чувствую я никаких особенных симптомов.  
Ая нахмурился:  
\- А что чувствуешь?  
\- Ничего особенного. Так, знаешь... устал, да и порезы эти по всей спине... Вздремну немного и буду в порядке.   
Ая кивнул и протянул ему кружку. Йоджи убрался наверх, растянулся на кровати и уснул. Во сне ему опять явилась Аска, но это было делом привычным. А вот то, что она не исчезла, когда он открыл глаза, оказалось в новинку.  
Улыбаясь, Аска склонилась над его постелью:  
\- Ну и балда же ты, Кудо.  
Он прижал ладони к глазам и давил, пока под веками не заплясали звезды – так можно было притвориться, что слезы текут от боли. Потом, не думая, схватил куртку и ботинки и выскочил за дверь с единственным желанием – прочь отсюда.  
Но на улице стало еще хуже.  
Едва ступив на тротуар, он увидел дюжину девушек, каждая из которых могла быть ею, но не была. Он знал, что ее здесь нет.   
Одна из девушек обернулась и посмотрела на него глазами Аски:  
\- Помнишь тот вечер, когда ты пытался приготовить мне ужин?  
Йоджи побежал. Не останавливался, пока не оказался в ближайшем, относительно безлюдном парке. Он рухнул на скамейку. Руки дрожали.   
\- Не волнуйся. – Аина сестра потрепала его по колену. – Всё к лучшему.  
Йоджи закрыл лицо руками. В прошлый раз это сработало.  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань. Ты меня пугаешь. – Наверно, не стоило разговаривать с галлюцинациями.  
\- Да мне как-то похрену, что ты испугался.  
Это не Аина сестра.   
Йоджи открыл глаза и понял, что дело совсем плохо: перед ним стоял Казе. На секунду Йоджи подумал, что тому удалось выжить, но тут же понял: исключено. Он же сам видел, что осталось от Казе.   
Казе смотрел куда-то мимо него. Йоджи обернулся. Чуть дальше, на газоне, Кен пинал футбольный мяч.  
\- Вот сукин сын. Поверить не могу, что он меня убил.  
Йоджи встал со скамейки и побрел прочь. Может, пойти в больницу? Но что они сделают? Напичкают его антидотами, которые сами по себе то еще дерьмо, или успокоительным. Нет, надо подождать. Посмотреть, как будет дальше.   
Черт бы побрал улицы Токио. Не то чтобы Йоджи хотел жить где-нибудь в другом месте, просто иногда – например, когда он обдолбан неизвестной дурью – он предпочел бы, чтобы вокруг было поменьше народа.   
\- Привет, красавчик!  
Йоджи прошел еще несколько шагов, боясь посмотреть.   
\- Ну перестань, я же знаю, что ты меня не забыл. Не так уж много времени прошло.  
\- Привет, Маки, – прошептал он.  
\- Я ведь не она, ты же понимаешь.  
Не Аска. Да, он бы не спутал.  
\- Понимаю. – Он продолжал идти, глядя себе под ноги – на темные пятна от чьей-то жвачки, на странно поблескивающий под солнцем асфальт. С Маки было проще, чем с остальными. Она и при жизни любила поболтать.   
\- Вот черт, – вздохнула она, – а ты все такой же горемыка, да?  
Йоджи хохотнул:  
\- Хуже. Господи, гораздо хуже. – Он остановился посреди тротуара и обернулся к ней. – Прости. Не представляешь, как мне жаль.   
Он хотел коснуться ее, но, как только протянул руку – Маки исчезла.   
Йоджи заметил, что прохожие пялятся на него, огибая стороной. Он не мог шевельнуться, сойти со своего клочка тротуара, присоединиться к этим людям. Их нормальные жизни текли мимо него. Не подходите близко, тут псих за стеклом.   
Он заставил себя хотя бы опустить руку. А что, если это не галлюциноген? Что, если эта дрянь вообще нахрен сведет его с ума?  
Может, уже свела.  
\- Какого черта. – Кто-то схватил его за рубашку и потащил в переулок. Шульдих.  
\- У тебя волосы мокрые, – сказал Йоджи.   
\- Я, блядь, душ принимал, когда у тебя крыша отъехала! Что случилось?  
\- Лаборатория, а там наркотик, ну и… – Йоджи помахал рукой. – И… о господи…   
Казе вынырнул из-за Шульдихова плеча, показывая средний палец. Йоджи рванул Шульдиха на себя:  
\- Ты его видишь?  
Шульдих круто развернулся.  
\- Здесь – нет. Он у тебя в голове. «Я вижу умерших людей…». Возьми себя в руки. Это не кино, ты не сходишь с ума, и ты определенно не медиум. Это просто бэд трип. Представь, что сейчас шестидесятые - сразу станет легче.  
Йоджи поморгал, уставившись на него. Он все еще держал Шульдиха за плечо. Он по-прежнему ненавидел Шульдиха, но почему-то никак не мог отпустить.   
\- Ты услышал меня? С такого расстояния?  
Шульдих дернул свободным плечом:  
\- Ты фонил громко. И противно.  
\- Как половина Токио.  
\- Еще противней.  
Ненависть. Точно. Потому что Шульдих – бездушная сволочь, это Йоджи знал наверняка.   
\- Что ж, отлично. Пришел, увидел, больше я тебя не побеспокою. Проваливай.   
\- И не подумаю. – Шульдих взял его за шиворот и потянул на улицу.   
\- Чтоб тебя… – только и успел буркнуть Йоджи, прежде чем они оказались в такси.  
\- Взаимно, – отозвался Шульдих. – Заткнись. Как только я уйду, ты опять слетишь с катушек.   
\- Я могу с этим справиться, – процедил Йоджи.   
Шульдих удивленно глянул на него, но покачал головой:  
\- Если бы мог – уже справился бы.  
\- Я поеду в больницу.  
\- Ха. Ну да, это поможет.  
\- Пусть меня вырубят.  
\- Они не смогут тебя вырубить. Они не знают, как эта дрянь среагирует на другие препараты, поэтому ничего тебе не дадут – ну разве что смирительную рубашку. – Шульдих помолчал. – Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.   
Он назвал водителю адрес и откинулся на спинку сиденья, глядя прямо перед собой. Йоджи задумчиво смотрел на него.   
Похоже, Шульдих явился только чтобы помочь. Но это означало бы, что он способен на сострадание и милосердие – чувства, которые ему на самом деле неведомы, в этом Йоджи был твердо уверен. Во всяком случае, сомневаться не хотелось. Всё и так было достаточно сложно.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- Домой.  
\- К кому домой?  
\- Я что, по-твоему, идиот? Ко мне домой – там хоть не все желают мне смерти.  
\- У тех, кто желает, есть для этого веские причины.  
\- Как и у тебя.  
До конца поездки в машине царило натянутое молчание.   
Кроуфорд, Наги и Фарфарелло встретили их заинтересованными взглядами, но Шульдих потащил Йоджи вперед, и никто не произнес ни слова.  
\- Они что… – начал Йоджи, как только Шульдих захлопнул дверь своей комнаты.   
\- Кроуфорд, наверно, предвидел. Сядь. – Шульдих указал на кровать.   
Йоджи сел и осмотрелся. Он ожидал увидеть что-нибудь более… сумасшедшее. В спальне были кровать, черное кожаное кресло, прозрачный изогнутый столик и черный лакированный комод с зеркалом. Судя по обстановке остальной части дома, мебель принадлежала владельцу квартиры. А вот покрывало на кровати было с психоделическим оранжево-фиолетовым цветочным узором, будто нарочно подобранным к волосам Шульдиха. И на стене висел постер с изображением седого растрепанного человека.  
\- Это кто?  
\- Бетховен, чмо ты бескультурное.   
\- Ты слушаешь Бетховена?!  
\- И что с того?  
\- Ничего, просто спросил… – Йоджи потеребил край покрывала. – Ну. И что теперь?  
\- Все еще видишь мертвецов?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда отдыхай.  
\- Ладно. – Йоджи улегся на спину и закинул руки за голову.  
Всё это было странно. Слишком странно, чтобы понять. И пытаться нечего. Он просто дождется, пока сможет уйти… и уйдет. И сделает вид, что ничего не случилось и всё в порядке. Даже если это какой-то совсем неправильный, нелепый и позорный порядок.   
\- Убери свои ботинки с кровати, – велел Шульдих.  
Йоджи скинул ботинки. Шульдих заставил его подвинуться и лег рядом.   
\- А ты почему в обуви?  
\- Это же моя кровать.  
\- Ты с утра до вечера наступаешь на то же дерьмо, что и я.   
\- Моя обувь, моя кровать. Заткнись. – Шульдих ткнул его кулаком в плечо – не так чтобы нежно, но и не до синяка. Йоджи невольно улыбнулся, открыл было рот… но тут же одернул себя.   
\- Ну что, так и будешь выкобениваться? – спросил Шульдих.  
C минуту Йоджи просто не находился с ответом.  
\- Ты... черт, ты убил сестру моего друга! Еще удивляешься, что я не хочу с тобой разговаривать?! Да мне вообще не следовало сюда приходить! – Он начал подниматься.   
Шульдих не сделал попытки его остановить, и Йоджи неловко замер.  
Насчет «нелепого и позорного» он не ошибся.  
Шульдих хмуро уставился на него:  
\- Я же сказал, это Фарф.  
\- Ага, но тебе-то явно плевать.  
Шульдих пожал плечами:  
\- Ну да. Я не был знаком с этой девчонкой. Лучше бы, конечно, она осталась жива, потому что тогда ее папаша-ублюдок не отделал бы меня клюшкой. Но если не считать сотрясения мозга, всё это меня и вправду ни хрена не волнует. А ты ждал, что я буду переживать?  
Йоджи задумчиво поболтал ногами. От деревянного пола исходило едва ощутимое тепло.  
\- Нет. Не ждал.  
До него доносилось дыхание Шульдиха и отзвуки разговора из гостиной. Да еще шуршание носков по полу – как далекие голоса, когда не разобрать, что говорят. Йоджи пытался убедить себя, что надо встать и уйти.  
Шульдих ухватил его за рукав и потянул обратно на кровать.   
Повисло молчание. Стук сердца и тупая пульсация в голове отсчитывали время. Казалось, прошел уже не один час.  
\- Если бы тебя убил – может, и волновался бы, – наконец сказал Шульдих.  
В застоявшейся тишине слова прозвучали так неожиданно, что Йоджи засомневался, не послышалось ли ему. Исцарапанную спину пощипывало, и он перевернулся на живот. Вскоре усталость взяла свое, и Йоджи уснул.


	16. Летний день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из стихотворения Фрэнка O'Xapa "Гомосексуальность".

Йоджи помялся с ноги на ногу:  
\- Туфли жмут.  
Оми отступил на шаг и оглядел его с ног до головы.  
\- Привыкнешь.  
\- Я не хочу к ним привыкать.  
Оми вздохнул и упер руки в бока:  
\- Йоджи-кун, всего на пару вечеров. Ты же сказал, что справишься.  
\- Ага. Но я не сказал, что мне это нравится.  
Оми безмятежно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты попробуй. А вдруг понравится?  
\- Оми!  
\- Йоджи! – хохотнул тот. – А что такого?  
\- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что тебе нравится… вот это всё? – Йоджи ткнул пальцем в свою короткую, обтягивающую бедра юбку из спандекса и пристегнутые к поясу чулки в сеточку. Подтяжки пояса непристойно торчали из-под юбки – а впрочем, весь костюм производил впечатление непристойности, как и было задумано.  
\- Иногда приятно побыть кем-то другим, – заметил Оми, одергивая на нем ярко-розовый топик с блестящей надписью «Принцесса», который вытащил из собственного шкафа. Йоджи не хотелось даже думать, зачем он там лежал.  
\- Да, пожалуй. В кои-то веки – не шлюхой.  
\- В кои-то веки не убийцей. – Оми отвернулся и начал возиться с аппаратурой, которую они собирались тайком установить в переулке. Аппаратура должна была засечь, наблюдает ли кто-нибудь за Йоджи и его «клиентами». Оружие пришлось оставить дома – скудный костюм не позволял спрятать его на себе. - Я думал, ты оценишь.  
Йоджи хотел съязвить, но в последнюю минуту придержал язык.  
\- Ага. Возможно.  
Он предлагал Оми поменяться ролями, но Ая оттащил его в сторонку и доступно объяснил, какого рода извращенцев привлечет такая «девушка». Совсем не тех, что нужно.   
Йоджи терпеть не мог, когда Ая оказывался прав.  
\- Костюмы, маскировка… – Оми кивнул на приготовленное снаряжение. – Они как будто делают тебя не тем, кто ты есть. Не тем, за кого тебя все принимают.  
\- Меня и так не за того принимают, – возразил Йоджи. – Скажешь, нет?  
Оми коротко улыбнулся, глянув на него через плечо:  
\- Ты так думаешь, Йоджи-кун?  
\- Я думаю, то, что о нас думают другие, имеет значение. Хотим мы того или нет.   
\- Долго вы тут будете философствовать? – окликнул Кен от двери. – Если к десяти закончим, я еще успею посмотреть матч.   
\- Ты что, только об этом и думаешь?  
Кен пожал плечами и дрыгнул ногой, будто пнул футбольный мяч:  
\- А что? Лучше уж об этом.  
\- Тоже верно. Ладно, пора выдвигаться.  
\- Я тебя отвезу.  
\- Будешь моим сутенером?  
Кен шутливо ткнул его кулаком и направился к выходу:  
\- Пошевеливайся, пас-Кудо. Время не ждет.

***  
Обувь жала невыносимо. Хорошо хоть он не надел шпильки, которые примерял вначале. Но сапоги на высоком каблуке были немногим лучше – разве что поустойчивей, да ноги в них мерзли только выше колен.  
К ночи похолодало - не сильно, но стоять в темном переулке, когда ветер задувает прямо под юбку…   
Йоджи не мог дождаться, когда всё это закончится.  
Ая приблизился к нему, с нарочитой опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. На сегодня он был последним из Йоджиных подставных клиентов. Несколько минут с Аей в укромной подворотне, еще полчаса ожидания – и домой, к теплым носкам и горячему супу.   
\- Сколько? – буркнул Ая.  
Йоджи назвал цену, и они отошли. В подворотне было тесно, приходилось стоять вплотную друг к другу. Йоджи не возражал – всё теплее.  
\- Ну как? – тихо спросил Ая.  
\- Скучно. И холодно.  
\- Держи. – Ая протянул ему маленькую фляжку. Вопреки ожиданиям, в ней оказался кофе. Впрочем, и к лучшему.  
\- Спасибо, друг.  
Ая неловко пожал плечами:  
\- Тебе сегодня нелегко приходится.  
\- И не говори! Если еще хоть один умник вздумает торговаться за паршивый минет, я ему нос сломаю. Нет, серьезно – тысяча йен? Я что, правда так выгляжу?!  
\- Ага, – сказал Ая.  
\- Да? Тогда и ты тоже иди на хуй.  
\- Зато у тебя есть веское основание их отшить.  
\- Мне не нужны веские основания. «Прости, но ты полный урод» отлично действует. Хоть какое-то развлечение за вечер.  
\- Злой ты. – Ая улыбнулся своей характерной улыбкой, не затрагивавшей ни единого лицевого мускула.   
\- Видел… этого?   
Ая коротко буркнул. Йоджи решил, что это, должно быть, утвердительный ответ.  
Еще через пару минут Ая удалился тем же воровским манером, каким пришел. Йоджи снова принялся расхаживать взад-вперед на маленьком клочке тротуара, пытаясь согреться и считая минуты до освобождения.  
\- Эй, детка, – окликнули из темноты. – Не обслужишь на халяву?  
Шульдих. Ну конечно, кто же еще.   
\- Свали отсюда, – прошипел Йоджи. – Ты нам всю операцию запорешь.  
\- Эй, я как раз добавляю правдоподобия вашей… операции. - Шульдих взял его за бедра и толкнул в подворотню спиной вперед. – Тебе не кажется, что хоть с одним клиентом и вправду надо бы трахнуться? От тебя не убудет, верно?  
\- И не мечтай. – Йоджи отчаянно надеялся, что Ая и остальные не узнают Шульдиха, даже если увидят. И не заглянут проверить, как дела.   
\- Ну да, ну да. Я же ублюдок, безжалостный убийца, ты уже говорил. – Шульдих втиснул колено ему между ног и легонько укусил за шею.   
\- Так какого хрена ты не оставишь меня в покое?   
\- Какого хрена ты никак не заткнешься? Замерз, а? Давай-ка я тебя согрею…  
\- Да отъебись ты… – Йоджи не мог позволить себе отбиваться в полную силу, опасаясь встревожить остальных Вайсс. Он попытался вывернуться, но Шульдих ловко воспользовался этим и запустил руку ему под юбку.   
\- Ни кружева, ни оборок? – ухмыльнулся он. – Какое разочарование. Впрочем, тебе и без белья отлично.   
\- Ненавижу тебя. – Йоджи страстно хотел, чтобы это прозвучало искренне.   
\- Не-а. – Ледяные ладони Шульдиха постепенно согревались у него на бедре и между ног. Большой палец обвел головку члена. Йоджи вздрогнул.   
\- Еще как да.   
Шульдих крепко притиснул его к стене и, неуклюже вывернув руку, погладил затвердевший ствол.   
\- Еще как нет. Заткнись.   
Йоджи заткнулся, но только потому, что Шульдих полез с поцелуями. Ладно, может, еще немного потому, что… хватит врать.  
Он ждал, что Шульдих развернет его мордой в стену, задерет юбку и засадит прямо в задницу – но тот только целовал и дрочил, неторопливо и равномерно.  
\- И как это тебя до сих пор никто не завалил, в таком-то виде?  
\- Не я выбирал эту одежду.  
\- Это был комплимент, придурок. – Шульдих помял головку, собрал на палец выступившую влагу и размазал Йоджи по губам. Потом опять начал поглаживать, всё еще слишком медленно.  
\- Мне идет наряд проститутки? Возможно, там, откуда ты родом, это и сходит за комплимент…  
\- Тебе идет блядский наряд, – сказал Шульдих ему на ухо. – Смотрится так, будто ты даешь бесплатно. Вот как сейчас.   
Йоджи хотел ответить, но рука Шульдиха задвигалась быстрее, и он невольно подался вперед, отчаянно пытаясь не застонать.  
\- Черт, – выдохнул он. – Шульдих…  
\- Мм?  
\- Ну ты и сволочь.   
Шульдих задрал его розовый топ к подмышкам, лизнул сосок и тут же подул на влажную кожу. Йоджи закусил губу. Нечестно, что Шульдих до сих пор может запросто делать с ним такое…   
Тот прихватил сосок зубами, одновременно щекоча кончиком языка. Йоджи отвернулся, уперся ладонями в дверь позади себя, скребя ногтями ее металлическую поверхность. Выдержка отказывала.  
\- Хорошо, – пробормотал Шульдих ему в грудь. – Так хорошо.   
Он лизал и посасывал сосок – только один, до красноты, до боли – пока Йоджи всё настойчивей трахал его кулак.   
Еще через пару секунд Йоджи бурно кончил, закусив ребро ладони, чтобы не кричать. Шульдих одернул ему юбку и топ, навалился всем телом, поглаживая ребра сквозь тонкий хлопок и выписывая кончиком пальца круги вокруг истерзанного соска. Было почти больно – почти – нервы сдали: Йоджи дернулся и сорванно застонал. Не прерывая пытки, Шульдих взял его за руку и притянул к своему паху. Йоджи провел ладонью по выпирающему под брюками члену. Шульдих одобрительно зашипел, дыхание его заметно участилось; прижал его руку своей, впившись ногтями в кожу, напрягся всем телом. Йоджи почувствовал, что ткань под ладонью намокла. Сомкнув пальцы на члене, он задвигал рукой, быстро и сильно – наверно, даже слишком сильно, потому что Шульдих тут же сдавил ему кисть до синяков:   
\- Не… – Ткнулся раскрытым ртом ему в плечо и кончил, не успев договорить.   
Йоджи вытер руку о рубашку. С минуту оба стояли, постепенно клонясь друг к другу, пока не столкнулись лбами.  
\- Уходи. Видеть тебя больше не хочу.   
Теперь это была чистая правда.  
Шульдих окинул его долгим взглядом, но возражать не стал. Шагнул в сторону, смешался с тенями переулка.  
Йоджи почти сразу потерял его из виду.


	17. То, что движется

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из стихотворения Уоллеса Стивенса "Тринадцать способов видеть черного дрозда".

Йоджи не выходил на улицу две недели. Если бы кто-то вздумал расспрашивать, он объяснил бы, что обгоревшие волосы уж очень подрывают имидж; в таком виде просто нельзя показаться на люди.  
На самом деле он просто… устал. Впрочем, какая разница - всё равно никто не спрашивал.  
Нет, на волосы и правда смотреть было страшно. Придется сделать нормальную стрижку… как-нибудь потом. Пока Йоджи ограничился тем, что кое-как обкорнал их ножницами. Если взять побольше геля, можно изобразить стильную экстравагантную укладку – покрасоваться перед разносчиками пиццы.  
В эту солнечную среду, в половине третьего он валялся в постели с сигаретой. В пепельнице на тумбочке постепенно росла гора окурков; посреди комнаты в открытом чемодане лежала одежда, несколько компакт-дисков, пара старых фотографий и пригоршня мелкого хлама, впопыхах захваченного из тумбочки в «Конеко». На диванчике у окна примостился ноутбук. У двери стояли ботинки для миссий и единственная спасенная пара цивильной обуви.  
Вот и всё. Вся жизнь – в одном чемодане, в одноместном номере гостиницы.  
На пятый день пребывания здесь Йоджи составил список плюсов и минусов нового положения.  
Плюсы:  
\- никаких убийств;  
\- тишина;  
\- меньше барахла (вообще-то он не был уверен, что это плюс).  
Минусы:  
\- нечем заняться, кроме убийств;  
\- очень не хватает Аи, Кена и даже Оми;  
\- Манкс, сволочь, не дает их номера телефонов или хотя бы е-мейлы;  
\- мыть голову средством для посуды - дурацкая затея;  
\- питаться приходится чем попало (в этом он, конечно, сам виноват: какое уж тут разнообразие, когда ешь только то, что приносят на дом).  
Список Йоджи прикрепил к дверце холодильника жвачкой – за неимением магнитов – так что теперь он, наверно, останется там навечно.  
Нет, всё, хватит. Надо заставить себя встать с кровати, сходить в магазин за продуктами, купить новые джинсы, подстричься, взять абонемент в спортзал… Только сначала проверить почту.  
Не то чтобы он ждал от кого-нибудь писем – скорее, это был ритуал: пробудить ноутбук ото сна, ткнуть в иконку почтового ящика, услышать унылое бряканье, означающее, что всем похрену, жив ты или умер…  
Сегодня, однако, ничего не брякнуло – наоборот, жизнерадостно дилинькнуло. Йоджи открыл сообщение.  
_всё еще хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, придурок?_  
Опа. Даже на адрес смотреть не надо, чтобы понять, от кого это.  
_Да._  
Интересно, поверит ли Шульдих. Йоджи и сам себе не верил.  
Он сходил в душ и вырезал еще пару обгорелых клочков из шевелюры. А когда вернулся, в почтовом ящике ждало новое сообщение:  
_соскучился по моему члену в заднице?_  
Йоджи поморщился. Ни хрена не смешно…  
_Как романтично, сил нет. Я чуть не прослезился._  
Он отыскал относительно чистые шмотки, оделся и встал перед дверью.  
Раз двадцать Йоджи брался за ручку и снова отпускал ее. Наконец влепил себе оплеуху – больно! – и решительно распахнул дверь. Не хватало еще просидеть в этой дыре до конца дней своих.  
Четыре часа спустя он вернулся слегка похорошевший, в новых джинсах, с шампунем, стиральным порошком, запасом быстрорастворимого карри, лапши и свежих овощей. Ноутбук встретил его новым е-мейлом:  
_хватит жалеть себя, неудачник. выходи в AIM_  
Йоджи подумал.  
_Что такое AIM?_  
Ответа не было почти час, но он провел это время с пользой. После двух недель фастфуд-диеты сваренные на пару овощи с конопляным маслом казались невероятно вкусными.  
_омг, вот идиот. иди сюда_  
В сообщении была ссылка, и Йоджи открыл ее. По ссылке предлагали скачать и установить программу. Он завел аккаунт и вошел в чат.  
_авотиджонни: долго же ты возился. еще скучнее ник не мог выбрать?_  
_йоджик: Да пошел ты, ДЖОННИ._  
_авотиджонни: заткнись, это из фильма_  
_йоджик: Из какого еще фильма?_  
_авотиджонни: так и знал, что лучше взять redrum_  
_йоджик: Murder* задом наперед? О, как тонко!_  
_авотиджонни: черт_  
_авотиджонни: теперь я тебе фильм проспойлерил_  
_йоджик: Блядь, КАКОЙ фильм?_  
_авотиджонни: ладно, проехали_  
_йоджик: Я тебя ненавижу._  
_авотиджонни: нет_  
_йоджик: Да._  
_авотиджонни: нет_  
_йоджик: Да._  
_авотиджонни: нет, и вообще я тебе нравлюсь_  
_йоджик: Жаль, ты не видишь, какое у меня сейчас лицо. Кстати, почему это мы общаемся по компьютеру, когда ты можешь говорить прямо у меня в голове?_  
_авотиджонни: я пытаюсь быть вежливым, придурок_  
_йоджик: Ха-ха._  
_авотиджонни: я знал, что с тобой деликатничать – только время терять_  
_йоджик: Наверное, приятно так часто оказываться правым._  
_авотиджонни: наверное, паршиво так часто оказываться ДОЛБОЕБОМ_  
Шульдих вышел из чата. С минуту Йоджи бездумно смотрел на экран, а потом тоже отсоединился.

***  
Кроуфорд отвесил ему тяжелый подзатыльник.  
\- Эй! За что?! – возмутился Шульдих.  
\- За тупость.  
\- А чего он выебывается? И потом, тебе-то какое дело?  
Кроуфорд пододвинул стул, сел и уставился Шульдиху в лицо так пристально, будто читал на нем предсказание будущего.  
\- Что? Я смертельно заболею, и он станет моим донором костного мозга? Прекрати так смотреть.  
\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Тогда что…  
\- Но могу сказать, что у него есть достаточно веские основания быть на тебя в обиде. Не помешало бы извиниться, если ты хочешь прийти к взаимопониманию, а не начать очередной раунд довольно однотипных оскорблений – хотя, я вижу, вас обоих это веселит.  
\- Кто бы говорил! Сам-то никогда не снисходишь до извинений и объяснений.  
\- Ты просил совета.  
\- Ничего я не просил.  
\- Ну значит, напрашивался. Мог бы и послушать. Никудышный из тебя бойфренд.  
Шульдих на минутку потерял дар речи, а когда снова обрел его, Кроуфорда в комнате уже не было.  
Вот еще, извиняться! За что это? Вообще не стоило вступать с Йоджи в переписку. А уж когда Кроуфорд начинает давать советы по налаживанию отношений – прямо жутко делается…  
\- Шульдих.  
Он обернулся. В приоткрытую дверь заглядывал Фарфарелло.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Скучно. Может, съездим поохотимся?  
Шульдих поморщился: не дай бог Кроуфорд услышит. Он категорически запретил поощрять дурные наклонности Фарфарелло. Шульдих и не поощрял… обычно. Но в последнее время, где-то с месяц, ему было беспокойно на душе и совершенно некуда себя деть.  
Как раз месяц назад он последний раз трахался с Йоджи. Хотя это здесь ни при чем, конечно. Просто совпадение.  
\- Лучше не надо, - сказал он. – Ты же помнишь, что Кроуфорд сказал в прошлый раз. Он за тобой следит.  
Фарфарелло пожал плечами, забрался с ногами на кровать и уселся там, будто какая-то нескладная птица.  
\- Ты ему напишешь?  
\- Кроуфорду?  
\- Нет. Ты знаешь, кому.  
Шульдих встал и спихнул его на пол. Фарфарелло невозмутимо уставился на него снизу вверх.  
\- Вас послушать, так у меня на нем свет клином сошелся! Наверняка Кроуфорд что-то замышляет, иначе какое вам дело, кого я трахаю?  
Фарфарелло растянулся на полу, закинув ноги на край стола:  
\- Да о нем уже которую неделю никто и слова не говорит, кроме тебя. Я думал, между вами все кончено.  
Шульдих пнул его в бок, не так чтобы очень больно – да тот все равно бы не почувствовал – а просто из принципа. Фарфарелло ухватил его за ногу и дернул. Шульдих плюхнулся на пол рядом с ним:  
\- Ой!  
\- Кроуфорд прав: извинись, и все наладится. Нормальным людям это нравится. Когда Наги был поменьше и все ломал, Кроуфорд всегда заставлял его извиняться.  
\- Это ты Кроуфорда называешь нормальным?  
Фарфарелло снова пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, он нормальней, чем мы с тобой.  
Насчет кроуфордовской нормальности Шульдих мог бы поспорить, но Фарфарелло тоже был в чем-то прав.  
\- Я не раскаиваюсь.  
\- Наги тоже не раскаивался. Это не обязательно, если только ты не хочешь получить опущение грехов.  
\- Меня мои грехи вполне устраивают.  
\- Тогда не о чем и беспокоиться.  
\- Ох… ладно, черт с вами. – Шульдих встал, подошел к компьютеру и открыл почтовую программу.  
_извини_  
Йоджи отозвался почти сразу:  
_За что?_  
\- Твою мать!  
Фарфарелло поднялся на колени и заглянул в монитор.  
\- Напиши: «Мне жаль, что я тебя огорчил».  
\- Мне не жаль!  
\- Шульдих.  
\- Что?  
\- Извинись или убей его, хватит тянуть резину.  
\- Лучше убью, - сказал Шульдих, но не двинулся с места. Самое паршивое, что Фарфарелло теперь не даст ему просто оставить Йоджи в покое.  
_мне жаль, что я тебя огорчил_  
Он долго смотрел на напечатанные слова, а потом нажал «Отправить». Ответ пришел незамедлительно:  
_Ни черта тебе не жаль._  
Фарфарелло переводил взгляд с Шульдиха на экран и обратно, будто следил за теннисным матчем.  
\- Хочешь, я сам его убью? – сочувственно предложил он.  
\- Никто, кроме меня, его не убьет, - отрезал Шульдих.  
_ладно, не жаль. ну и пошел на хуй_  
Он снова нажал «Отправить». Вот и всё, наверно. Сейчас Йоджи обмозгует это - а потом с глаз долой, из сердца вон, и Кроуфорд наконец-то заткнется, и всё опять будет нормально.  
\- Динь! – возвестил компьютер. Пришло новое сообщение.  
_Я в чате, если на этот раз не удерешь._  
Шульдих повернулся к Фарфарелло:  
\- Так и собираешься тут сидеть?  
\- Ты сам сказал, чтобы я никуда не ходил.  
\- Я сказал, чтобы ты не выходил из дома и никого не убивал.  
\- Один хрен.  
\- Терпеть не могу, когда ты так говоришь. Ты что, американец? Ты что, школьник? Вообще что это, нафиг, за выражение?  
\- Мне нравится американское телевидение.  
\- Ну еще бы.  
Фарфарелло опустил голову ему на бедро:  
\- Вы будете заниматься киберсексом?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Я посмотрю.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь.  
Шульдих вошел в чат.  
_авотиджонни: привет_  
_йоджик: Привет. Ты извинился._  
_авотиджонни: вообще-то я не раскаиваюсь_  
_йоджик: Понимаю, не дурак._  
_авотиджонни: что, всё равно считается?_  
_йоджик: Очко тебе за старание._  
_авотиджонни: а можно это очко обменять на секс?_  
_йоджик: Попробуй._  
_авотиджонни: как насчет минета?_  
_йоджик: Как насчет расстегнуть штаны?_  
Расстегивать штаны Шульдиху не пришлось – Фарфарелло сделал это за него.  
_авотиджонни: готово. ты когда-нибудь раньше занимался киберсексом?_  
_йоджик: Я раньше даже не знал, что такое AIM, дубина. И вообще, не сбивай настрой._  
\- Мерзость какая, - заметил Наги от двери.  
\- Сам ты мерзость, - не поворачивая головы, огрызнулся Шульдих. – Это ты тут смотришь и думаешь про… - Он замолчал и оглянулся. – Рамен? Ты смотришь, как я занимаюсь киберсексом, и думаешь про рамен? Черт, да ты чего?  
\- Я проголодался.  
\- У меня тут есть кое-что, сейчас суну тебе в…  
\- Не продолжай, а то останешься без своего «кое-что». – Наги вышел. Спустя несколько секунд дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
Шульдих снова уставился на экран, вспоминая, что хотел написать. Ах, да!  
_авотиджонни: я не сбиваю_  
_йоджик: Повторения не будет. Положи руку на член._  
_авотиджонни: и кто-то еще говорил про романтику_  
_йоджик: Положил?_  
Фарфарелло опять пришел на помощь: взял член в ладонь, провел языком снизу вверх и облизнул головку. Шульдих часто задышал.  
У Йоджи, как показала быстрая телепатическая проверка, тоже стояло вовсю. Он лежал на кровати, с ноутбуком и без штанов, и увлеченно вспоминал минет в кинотеатре.  
_авотиджонни: ага. еще как положил. тебя правда это возбуждает?_  
_йоджик: А тебя?_  
_авотиджонни: возможно_  
_йоджик: Извращенец._  
_авотиджонни: засунь пальцы себе в задницу. можешь сходить за смазкой, я подожду_  
Возникла долгая пауза. Йоджи смотрел на экран, поглаживал член. Хотел. Шульдих мог бы подтолкнуть его, но не стал.  
Ему не пришлось этого делать: Йоджи вытащил из-под кровати флакон смазки и налил немного на пальцы. Потом раздвинул ноги и размазал прохладный гель между ягодиц.  
Одной рукой он печатал гораздо медленней.  
Фарфарелло обхватил губами головку, и Шульдих тоже стал печатать медленней.  
_йоджик: Даже не думай. Не буду я ничего такого делать._  
_авотиджонни: предпочитаешь отсосать мне? тоже неплохо_  
_йоджик: Если ты там еще не кончил._  
_авотиджонни: пытаешься оскорбить мое мужское достоинство?_  
_йоджик: Держи свое достоинство крепче, пока я буду его облизывать._  
_авотиджонни: языком работай поживее, сучка_  
_йоджик: Еще раз так меня назовешь – откушу твое достоинство НАХРЕН._  
_авотиджонни: извини_  
_йоджик: Вот видишь? Это только в первый раз трудно._  
_авотиджонни: заткнись и соси_  
_йоджик: Я сосу. Он уже весь у меня во рту, так и скользит по языку._  
_авотиджонни: ебааать_  
_йоджик: Это попозже. Потом я поверну тебя на живот и отымею так, что завтра ходить не сможешь._  
_авотиджонни: уверен, что справишься?_  
_йоджик: Не сомневаюсь. Как только кончишь, я смажу свой член и тут же засажу. Тебе так нравится, да? Погрубее?_  
_авотиджонни: ладно_  
_йоджик: Шульдих?_  
_авотиджонни: что?_  
_йоджик: Можешь трахнуть меня в рот, если хочешь._  
Шульдих застонал и ухватил Фарфарелло за волосы. Он и правда сделал пару резких толчков, но вообще-то Фарф и без того отсасывал глубоко и сильно, так что этого оказалось достаточно. Шульдих откинулся на кресле, пытаясь отдышаться, и почувствовал, как Йоджи тоже кончил - с пальцами в заднице и рукой на члене.  
Некоторое время оба собирались с силами.  
_авотиджонни: круто_  
_йоджик: Ага._  
_авотиджонни: может, встретимся?_  
_йоджик: Я подумаю._  
_авотиджонни: окей_  
_йоджик: Окей._  
Йоджи вышел из чата первым.  
Фарфарелло по-прежнему опирался щекой на бедро Шульдиха, держа в руке его член.  
\- Трахнуть тебя так, чтобы ты завтра ходить не смог? – предложил он.  
\- Какого черта… А, ладно, только успокойся уже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Murder (англ.) - убийство. Речь идет о фильме "Сияние" по роману С.Кинга.


	18. Тройное сознание

Новая одежда разместилась в шкафу. В холодильнике были продукты. Йоджи готовил себе еду – не особенно хорошо, но все-таки. Он даже купил шторы на окно – когда заметил, что сосед из дома напротив уже третий день наблюдает, как он раздевается.   
А еще он записался в спортзал и почти ежедневно ходил в качалку; плюс йога с Хиро по вторникам и тайцзы со Свеном по четвергам.   
Свен, кажется, слегка заигрывал с ним, и Йоджи начал опасаться, не подхватил ли он от Шульдиха какие-нибудь гей-флюиды.   
Он спал по девять часов в сутки. Стал меньше курить. И пить тоже.  
Еще немного – и он просто рехнется от скуки.  
\- Колено касается локтя, поднимаем одновременно, с опорой на правую ногу, да, вот так… – Свен одобрительно улыбнулся. Зубы у него были ровные и до отвращения белые.   
Занятие окончилось. На выходе Свен придержал Йоджи за руку и пустился в наставления о важности регулярных тренировок, явно на что-то намекая.  
\- Эээ, да, извините, - нетерпеливо сказал Йоджи. – Знаете, меня ждут, так что…  
Кто-то прижался к нему сбоку, обхватив рукой за плечи. Йоджи понял, чья это рука, еще до того как Шульдих заговорил.  
\- Ты что это, засранец, подкатываешь к чужому бойфренду? Там, откуда я родом, за такое морду бьют.  
\- Ты родом из Техаса? – вполголоса осведомился Йоджи.  
Шульдих пнул его по голени и потащил за собой, не слушая сбивчивых оправданий и извинений Свена.   
\- Ну и говнюк же ты, - заметил Йоджи.  
\- Я старался, - гордо сказал Шульдих.  
\- Нет, не старался. Ты просто такой и есть. И тебе это нравится.  
\- Ну да. Окей. Принято.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Только не говори, что примчался на защиту моей чести.  
\- Было бы что защищать. Нет у тебя никакой чести.  
\- Не путай с целомудрием. И вообще, ты не ответил на мой вопрос.   
\- Куда мы идем?  
\- В раздевалку. Мне надо переодеться.  
\- Значит, я примчался потрахаться в раздевалке.   
\- Со мной или с любым, кто подвернется?  
\- Уж точно не со Свеном.  
Йоджи поколебался. Хотелось узнать, вправду ли Свен подкатывал к нему, но спросить об этом Шульдиха – значит позволить ему залезть в чужую голову. Не то чтобы тому требовалось позволение, но потакать-то уж точно не стоило.  
\- Еще как подкатывал, - сказал Шульдих.  
\- Нельзя отвечать на вопросы, которых я не задавал.  
\- Что за дурацкое правило? Тебе же было интересно. И плевать тебе на самом деле, вторгаюсь ли я в его личное пространство.   
К несчастью, это была чистая правда.  
\- Тебя там, в твоей школе для паранормов-убийц, этике не обучали?  
\- Ты вообще думаешь, что говоришь?  
\- Нет… Не очень.  
Стены раздевалки были оклеены голубой стеклянной мозаикой, неприятно дробившей отражения. Йоджи обычно старался не всматриваться, но Шульдиха эти крошечные плитки будто заворожили. Он уставился в стену, медленно водя рукой туда-сюда.   
\- Подходит к цвету твоих глаз, - заметил Йоджи. Он хотел съязвить… кажется. А потом понял, что глаза у Шульдиха в самом деле именно такого цвета.   
\- Благодарю за комплимент. Трахаться будем, или что?  
Пара посетителей возле своих шкафчиков отвернулись. Один демонстративно прочистил горло.  
\- Может, пойдем куда-нибудь в другое место? – предложил Йоджи.  
Шульдих взял его за плечо и толкнул к ближней секции. С усмешкой приник к нему, цапнул за шею острыми зубами и тут же зализал место укуса.  
\- Ну и дурацкие же у тебя шорты, - не отрываясь, пробормотал он. - Неудивительно, что Свен по тебе сохнет.  
\- Совершенно нормальные шорты.  
\- Кхм, - раздалось неподалеку. Кажется, это был тот же посетитель, что недавно откашливался.  
Не обращая внимания на посторонних, Шульдих запустил руку в штанину Йоджиных, надо признать, очень коротких шорт и ухватил его за задницу.  
\- Прошу прощенья, - с нажимом проговорил голос.  
Йоджи понимал, что надо бы поиметь совесть. Но совесть не подавала признаков жизни – тем более что Шульдих уже просунул пальцы ему между ягодиц, отчего шорты тесно натянулись спереди.   
\- Что вы себе… - Кто-то попытался взять его за плечо, и Йоджи машинально отбросил руку.  
\- Шульдих, - пробормотал он, но тот увлеченно сосал ему шею и никак не отреагировал. Йоджи дернул его за волосы. – Сделай так, чтобы он отъебался.  
Шульдих согласно хмыкнул и, должно быть, действительно что-то сделал, потому что больше им никто не мешал. Или просто Йоджи совсем перестал замечать. Пальцы обхватили член и начали медленно поглаживать вверх-вниз, время от времени обводя головку. Йоджи чувствовал, как Шульдих ухмыляется ему в выемку между плечом и шеей.  
\- Ну давай. Чем быстрее кончишь, тем раньше сможешь взять у меня в рот. Я давно жду.  
\- Прямо здесь? – уточнил Йоджи. Идея ему почти нравилась: немножко реальности в этой фальшиво-нормальной жизни.  
\- Прямо здесь. – Другой рукой Шульдих раздвинул ему ягодицы, прижал палец к отверстию и надавил. Потом стал осторожно водить пальцем взад-вперед, с каждым разом все глубже, вторгаясь, растягивая… Йоджи вцепился ему в плечи и понял, что кончает.   
Первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, было залитое багровым румянцем ярости лицо парня, который пытался им помешать. Замерев неподвижно, тот смотрел прямо на Йоджи.  
\- Шульдих.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты заставил этого беднягу наблюдать?!  
\- А. Вообще-то он и сам хотел. В глубине души.  
\- Отпусти его.  
\- Да он же сразу нас заложит.  
\- Отпусти его, - требовательно повторил Йоджи.  
Шульдих вздохнул:  
\- Ладно.  
Парень вздрогнул всем телом и рванул к двери в одном полотенце. Шульдих заулюлюкал ему вслед. Йоджи прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не заржать. Нельзя, ну нельзя так с человеком! Даже если сам напросился.  
Шульдих усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Это было грандиозно.   
Йоджи сделал слабую попытку нахмуриться:  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что они меня теперь и на порог не пустят?  
\- Да похрен тебе на это, – сказал Шульдих. И был прав.


	19. Хаддам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и дальше название главы взято из стихотворения Уоллеса Стивенса "Тринадцать способов видеть черного дрозда".

\- Вот, – сказал Кроуфорд, протягивая Шульдиху конверт. – Тебе работа.  
Шульдих открыл конверт. Там оказались билеты в оперу.  
\- Опять кого-то убрать?  
\- Это последний. На следующей неделе уезжаем.  
\- Здесь два билета. С кем я пойду? – спросил Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд молча посмотрел на него.   
Читать мысли начальства без разрешения было занятием опасным, но Шульдих все же рискнул.  
\- О, нет. Ты же шутишь? Я знаю, что шутишь.  
\- Напротив, ты знаешь, что я серьезно.  
\- Ради всеобщего душевного равновесия, давай сделаем вид, что ты пошутил.   
Кроуфорд непонятно, но неприятно улыбнулся и вышел, унося в мыслях образ Йоджи – одетого в смокинг, с алой розой в руке.   
Шульдих искренне надеялся, что Кроуфорд просто прикалывается. Выяснить бы, что он замышляет и при чем тут Йоджи...   
Вот только как выяснишь? Любые попытки перехитрить Кроуфорда неизменно заканчивались провалом.   
«Не вздумай отправиться один, – мысленно предупредил тот. – Будет выглядеть подозрительно».  
Шульдих понял, что обречен идти в оперу с Йоджи. Кроуфорд наверняка позаботится об этом. Или уже позаботился. Или предвидел. Иначе с чего бы ему так лучиться самодовольством?  
Разве что Йоджи сам откажется. 

***  
\- Алло?  
\- Не хочешь сходить в оперу сегодня вечером? Можешь отказаться. Вполне. Ничего страшного.  
Йоджи помолчал.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался?  
\- И да, и нет.  
\- У меня нет костюма.  
\- Мне плевать, что ты наденешь.  
\- В принципе, можно, - сказал Йоджи. – А чего ты забыл в опере?  
\- Надо убить кое-кого. Не беспокойся, он мерзавец.  
\- Ты что, без меня не можешь его убить?  
\- Видимо, нет.  
\- И как это понимать?  
\- Как посыл на хуй. Ты идешь или нет?  
Йоджи вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Но я буду слушать пение и пить шампанское, а кроме этого и пальцем не шевельну, ясно?  
\- Как легко ты смирился с убийством.  
\- Ты все равно убьешь его, пойду я с тобой или нет. И ты сам сказал, он мерзавец. Мне трудно представить, что должен совершить человек, чтобы ты счел его мерзавцем – но уж наверняка что-то очень плохое.  
\- А вдруг я тебе наврал?  
\- Ты бы не стал заморачиваться.  
Теперь замолчал Шульдих.  
\- Ну да, ты прав, – наконец сказал он. – Так что, в семь?  
\- Ладно.  
\- Я за тобой заеду. – Он бросил трубку.   
Йоджи посмотрел на часы. Надо найти костюм. Или хоть что-нибудь больше подходящее для театра, чем джинсы. Не хватало еще оказаться тем, кого вспомнят по одежке, когда полиция обнаружит труп. 

***  
Шульдих явился на лимузине.  
\- Это не смокинг, – заметил он, когда Йоджи забрался в салон.  
\- А должен быть смокинг?  
\- Нет!  
\- Тебе что сегодня, лишнюю дозу галоперидола вкатили?  
\- Эй, у нас только Фарф на галоперидоле!  
\- Непохоже, чтоб ему помогало. – Йоджи и думать не думал об Оке, когда начал говорить – а вот теперь вспомнил. Как она истекала кровью и все еще улыбалась… Ладно, пусть это не Шульдих стрелял – но ведь он мог бы. В висках ломит, как подумаешь.  
\- Тогда перестань, мать твою, думать об этом, - сказал Шульдих.  
\- Не могу. – Йоджи и сам хотел бы забыть. Хотя и знал, что не должен. – Знаешь, она ведь хорошая была. Шебутная, конечно – но не вредная, как другие девчонки в этом возрасте.  
Шульдих демонстративно зевнул. Йоджи пнул его по голени, не сдерживая себя:  
\- Мог бы выслушать, по крайней мере.  
Шульдих глянул на него сузившимися глазами, но промолчал.  
\- Хорошо. Ну так вот… – Йоджи вдруг понял, что рассказывать почти нечего. Увы. – Она и правда любила Оми. Понятия не имею, почему. Может, родственная связь или что-то типа того… Так и не оставила его в покое, пока он не сдался. Думаю, для него это было хорошо, даром что так кончилось. - Он неловко пожал плечами, слегка жалея о собственной словоохотливости. Нашел перед кем распинаться… - Ладно, проехали. Должен же хоть кто-нибудь скорбеть о ней.  
\- Ее отец.  
\- А?  
\- Такатори. Она была его любимицей.   
\- Никого этот сукин сын не любил.  
\- О, как громко сказано. Громко и глупо. Мерзавцы и сволочи – тоже люди, и почти каждый из них кого-нибудь любит. Или думает, что любит. Поэтому и творят зверства.  
\- Зверства? – насмешливо переспросил Йоджи.  
Шульдих пожал плечами:  
\- Такатори – не худший из тех, на кого нам доводилось работать.   
Йоджи подождал, но Шульдих явно не собирался развивать тему. Интересно, почему Шварц допустили гибель Такатори? Наверно, тот слишком много им задолжал.   
Спрашивать не хотелось: Шульдих выглядел подавленно. Йоджи опять пнул его, на этот раз куда осторожней:  
\- Ну, и кого тебе сегодня предстоит убить?  
\- Одного из его приспешников. Замешан в охоте на людей, имеет связи с Райот. Порывается продолжить то, что Такатори не успел закончить.   
\- И чем он тебе помешал?  
\- Это приказ, – отрезал Шульдих.  
\- Чей приказ?  
\- Кроуфорда. А ты думал, чей?  
\- Вот только не надо мне рассказывать, что Кроуфорд тайно управляет политической структурой Японии.  
\- Почему не надо?  
\- Я… Что, правда, что ли?  
Шульдих молча пожал плечами – понимай как хочешь.

***  
\- У нас отдельная ложа?  
\- Как я и надеялся. По крайней мере, не придется изображать внимание.  
\- Не любишь оперу?  
\- А ты?  
\- Не знаю, не пробовал.  
\- Страшное дело, – сказал Шульдих.  
Ну, может, не такое уж страшное – в небольших дозах вполне терпимо. Но в тот раз, когда Кроуфорд затащил его на целое представление, Шульдих едва не сбежал. От одних только воплей и завываний с ума сойдешь, не говоря о музыке. Эти оперники наверняка курили какую-нибудь древнюю дурь. Особенно итальянцы.  
Ладно хоть, сегодня не придется слушать. Просто надо уложить цель и убраться отсюда, пока никто не заметил. Танака Казунори, дальняя от сцены ложа на той же стороне, что и у них. А вот и он. Разумеется, не один – это было бы слишком легко.  
Шульдих обернулся к Йоджи:  
\- Сиди тут. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Он отодвинул синюю бархатную портьеру и вышел в коридор. Ложа Танаки, двумя лестничными пролетами ниже, тоже была занавешена бархатом. Шульдих отодвинул портьеру и заглянул внутрь – сидящие там увидели работника театра в темном форменном костюме:  
\- Танака-сан, вам просили передать…  
\- Нечего меня беспокоить, – нахмурился тот.  
\- Прошу прощенья. Такатори-сан сказал, это срочно.  
При упоминании Такатори все напряглись. Любопытно…  
Танака вышел без дальнейших пререканий. Шульдих замутил ему мозги, позволив очнуться только когда они оказались в мужском туалете.  
\- Что… – начал Танака.  
Шульдих потянулся свернуть ему шею, быстро и тихо.   
В этот момент дверь одной из кабинок открылась, и оттуда вышел человек. Черт его знает, кто такой, но с Танакой они явно были знакомы.  
\- Кто… – Человек с подозрением уставился на Шульдиха.  
Шульдих выругался и попытался стереть ему память – но тут Танака повернулся и бросился наутек.  
Твою же мать!  
«Бежит на тебя…» – Шульдих оборвал мысль и снова чертыхнулся. Йоджи не при делах, нечего ждать от него помощи.  
Шульдих выскочил из туалета – и почти сразу увидел Танаку. На полу. С леской на шее.   
\- Я просто… – тихо проговорил Йоджи, глядя на труп. – Я не думал. Само как-то вышло.  
Шульдих мысленно потянулся к нему, но в голове у Йоджи было пусто. Ладно, сейчас не до этого.  
\- Иди сядь.  
Йоджи не шевельнулся. Шульдих взял его за плечо и подтолкнул к ложе. Йоджи пошел.  
Оставалось придумать, куда спрятать тело. К счастью, Танака не был здоровяком. Шульдих взвалил его на себя и потащил обратно в туалет. Усадил в кабинку и, пнув на прощанье, добавил:  
\- Не вздумай удрать.  
Свидетель уже смылся, но Шульдих проверил его мысли и успокоился: воспоминания о случившемся были надежно заблокированы. Теперь к Йоджи.  
Тот сидел на своем кресле, выпрямившись и неподвижно глядя на сцену. В голове у него царила полная неразбериха.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Шульдих.   
Поди пойми, что с ним творится, когда и себя-то не очень понимаешь.  
Шульдих осторожно присел рядом, как если бы Йоджи был неразорвавшимся снарядом:  
\- Он правда тот еще тип. Знаешь, сколько человек он убил?  
\- Вряд ли больше, чем ты, – сказал Йоджи, не сводя глаз со сцены. Голос у него был ровный и бесцветный.  
\- Нет. Но больше, чем ты.  
\- Хорошо, когда знаешь свою позицию на шкале.   
Интересно, подумал Шульдих, а что другие думают о Йоджи? Много ли они замечают, не зная, о чем он на самом деле думает? Если он вот так убийственно спокоен…  
Когда он поехал крышей из-за наркотиков, от этих идиотов Вайсс не было никакого толку.  
Шульдих чувствовал, как кипит разум Йоджи под маской мнимого спокойствия, и от этого становилось как-то не по себе. Может, и к лучшему, что Шварц уезжают из Японии.   
Он хотел сказать, мол, не переживай, скоро перестану тебя доставать… но вместо этого сказал:  
\- Мы уезжаем на следующей неделе. Может, и ты с нами?  
Йоджи медленно обернулся и уставился на него все тем же застывшим взглядом:  
\- Уез… что? Куда?  
\- Пока не знаю. – Ох, на этот раз Кроуфорд точно его убьет. – В Европу, наверно. Может, во Францию или в Германию.   
\- Работать на кого-нибудь другого?  
\- Нет, у нас временный перерыв. Кое-какие подработки будут, но ничего постоянного.   
\- Какого рода подработки?  
\- А сам-то как думаешь? – огрызнулся Шульдих. – Йоджи, я ведь не заставлял тебя его убивать. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты кого-то убивал. Обойдусь без твоей помощи, ясно?!  
\- Сегодня не обошелся.   
\- Я бы справился и без тебя.  
Йоджи отвел глаза:  
\- Знаю.   
Что-то в его голосе или в его спутанных мыслях заставило Шульдиха добавить:  
\- Но и останавливать тебя я не собираюсь. Если ты хочешь…  
\- Если _хочу_?  
\- Видишь ли, большинство наших жертв ничем не лучше ваших. Для Матери Терезы киллеров не нанимают. Во всяком случае, не таких, как мы. Мы слишком дорого обходимся.  
\- Замолчи.  
\- Если не хочешь…  
Йоджи мгновенно переметнулся со своего кресла к нему на колени и плотно ухватил за горло:  
\- За-мол-чи.  
Шульдих сглотнул. Пальцы Йоджи сжались чуть крепче. Он поднял вторую руку и положил ладонь Шульдиху на затылок. Оба понятия не имели, что будет дальше, и неизвестность возбуждала. Шульдиха бросило в жар, потом в холод, а Йоджи всё сжимал руки…  
Шульдих осторожно погладил его по бедру, снизу вверх, до самого паха. Член Йоджи под брюками был уже наполовину твердым.  
\- Дай я тебе отсосу, – сипло сказал Шульдих. – Садись.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты мне кислород перекрываешь.  
Йоджи слегка ослабил хватку и медленно, едва касаясь подушечкой пальца, погладил сонную артерию.   
Глядя ему в глаза, Шульдих расстегнул ширинку его брюк и запустил руку внутрь.  
По-хорошему надо было уходить, пока кто-нибудь не обнаружил тело и не вызвал полицию. Тайком убили – тайком смылись…  
А, плевать.  
Когда он дотронулся до члена, Йоджи шумно втянул воздух. Взгляд его горел нетерпением, похожим на отчаянье.   
\- Тихо, тихо, – сказал Шульдих – будто успокаивал Фарфарелло.  
Йоджи уронил руку ему на грудь. Шульдих задвигал ладонью взад-вперед, в такт ударам собственного сердца. Он чувствовал, как стучит пульс Йоджи в кончиках пальцев; видел, как подрагивает его горло. Еще через несколько секунд Йоджи громко задышал, сгорбился, неуклюже ткнувшись Шульдиху в шею, прижался губами и носом.  
Он кончил раньше, чем отзвучала очередная ария: дернулся вперед, забрызгав руку Шульдиха спермой, и тут же обмяк, будто потерял сознание. Пальцы его запутались в волосах у Шульдиха на затылке и замерли там.  
\- Ты тоже не очень-то нормальный, да? – негромко проговорил Шульдих.   
Йоджи издал какой-то странный звук – возможно, смешок. А может, и нет.  
\- Просто подумай, – сказал Шульдих. – Времени у тебя – до следующей недели. Решай.


	20. Сразу после

Йоджи уложил чемодан, вычистил холодильник, рассортировал кое-какие вещи, сопровождавшие его в новой жизни. Он уверял себя, что никуда не собирается – но сам понимал, что врет.  
Теперь он сидел на своей узкой кровати и курил сигарету за сигаретой. Пепельница была полна. Обшарпанный чемодан с порванным углом стоял у двери.  
Если Шульдих не позвонит, можно поехать еще куда-нибудь. Все равно, куда. В какое-нибудь место, где соседи не интересуются твоей несуществующей работой, а инструкторы по тайцзы не подкатывают к тебе, будто ты обычный нормальный парень.  
Шульдих, по крайней мере, не обманывается на этот счет.  
Прошел час. Шульдих не звонил. Должно быть, они уже в аэропорту…  
В Нью-Йорк махнуть, что ли? Или в Индию. Чем дальше, тем лучше.  
Раздался стук, и в приоткрывшейся двери показалась голова Шульдиха:  
\- Лимузин внизу. Ты идешь, или что?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он подхватил чемодан и направился вниз по лестнице.  
Йоджи догнал его на полпути.  
\- Они не против?  
\- Кроуфорд уже забронировал тебе билет. Фарфарелло ты нравишься – бойся, очень бойся! – а Наги не нравится никто, поэтому забей.   
Возле машины Шульдих притормозил, так что пришлось усаживаться между ним и Фарфарелло. Как ни странно, Йоджи даже обрадовался – это было гораздо лучше, чем сидеть рядом с Кроуфордом или Наги.   
Наги смотрел неприязненно. Кроуфорд барабанил пальцами по обтянутому плюшем сиденью. Ногти у него были короткие и на удивление грязные. Под ногтем большого пальца виднелся красно-фиолетовый кровоподтек.   
Йоджи с минуту помолчал, потом вытащил из нагрудного кармана предварительно отстиранный носовой платок и протянул Кроуфорду.  
\- Благодарю, - сказал тот, засунув платок в карман темного делового костюма уголком наружу. – Очень любезно с твоей стороны присоединиться к нам.  
\- Эээ… да. Спасибо… за билет.  
\- Пустяки.  
\- Ладно. Так куда мы направляемся?   
\- Мы что, правда его берем? – не выдержал Наги. – Да он даже не… - Он сделал рукой неопределенный жест, который мог означать что угодно, от «неполноценный» до «зомби».  
\- Фарфарелло тоже, строго говоря, - заметил Кроуфорд.  
Шульдих за все это время не произнес ни слова. «Ну спасибо, засранец», – подумал Йоджи.   
\- У него хорошее оружие, - подал голос Фарфарелло. – Он может убивать на расстоянии, как и ты. – Он схватил Йоджи за руку и легко вытянул кусок лески из часов.   
\- Эй! – Йоджи попытался отмахнуться, но Фарфарелло сжал ему запястье, как тисками, не позволяя даже на сантиметр отодвинуться. Видеть свою леску в чужих пальцах было чертовски неприятно, да и ухмылка Наги не придавала спокойствия.  
Йоджи решил попробовать по-хорошему:  
\- Можно забрать руку?  
\- Нет, она мне нужна. – Фарфарелло поднял леску повыше, заворожено следя за пробегающими по ней отблесками света.  
Пользуясь тем, что он отвлекся, Йоджи дослал в ладонь еще порцию лески и обернул ее вокруг запястья Фарфарелло. Потянул – сначала осторожно, не совсем уверенный, что тот не почувствует боли – потом сильнее. На коже выступила кровь. Еще несколько секунд – и хватка стала скользкой, так что Йоджи без особого труда удалось вывернуться.  
Заметив это, Фарфарелло улыбнулся. Затем поднес окровавленную руку ко рту и лизнул. Еще недавно Йоджи и не поверил бы, что улыбка на губах Фарфарелло пугает сильнее крови.  
Наги, резко потерявший интерес к происходящему, достал книгу. Название было напечатано на языке, который Йоджи и определить-то не сумел, не говоря уж о том чтобы понять.  
«Неплохо», - мысленно подбодрил Шульдих.  
«Мог бы и помочь хоть немного», - огрызнулся Йоджи.  
Шульдих ухмыльнулся:  
«Спасение утопающих – дело самих утопающих».

***  
Когда выяснилось, что Шварц летят первым классом, Йоджи ничуть не удивился. И очень, очень обрадовался, узнав, что их с Шульдихом места находятся рядом.  
\- Так куда мы все-таки направляемся?  
\- В Швейцарию. Какая-то старая громадина в горах. Надеюсь, там хоть канализация есть.  
\- Замок?!  
\- Остынь. Его построили лет пятьсот назад – до того, как изобрели нормальную еду и придумали гигиену.  
\- Поверить не могу, что это происходит со мной.  
\- Привыкнешь. Привык же ты к своей прошлой работе, а?  
Что правда, то правда, подумал Йоджи, и от этой мысли ему стало слегка нехорошо.  
\- А сколько вам платят? То есть… - Он вовсе не хотел об этом спрашивать! Даже не думал… ну, почти.  
\- Гораздо больше, чем вам, - усмехнулся Шульдих.  
\- Даже на замки в горах хватает?  
\- Это не наш. Мы его… арендовали.  
Заминка была чуть слишком длинной, отметил Йоджи. Неужели аренда собственности – такая деликатная тема? Разве что никакая это не аренда… Впрочем, ясно, что Шульдих не хочет продолжать этот разговор. Ладно, всегда можно попробовать выяснить самому – потом, когда они окажутся на месте.  
Шульдих ткнул его локтем:  
\- Эй, я вообще-то телепат.  
\- Ну и что ты сделаешь? Запрешь меня в башне?  
\- Затрахаю до смерти.  
\- Ага, мечтай.  
\- Прямо сейчас и начну. – Шульдих положил руку ему на бедро. – Ты когда-нибудь занимался этим в самолете?  
\- Удивительно, и как тебе удается хоть кого-то уломать?  
\- Да тебя и уламывать не надо.  
\- А когда меня нет?  
Шульдих не ответил – просто передвинул руку повыше и обхватил член Йоджи поверх джинсов.   
Интересно, как давно он в последний раз трахал кого-нибудь другого?  
Шульдих бесцеремонно сжал член. Йоджи охнул.   
\- Хватит размышлять. Хочешь вступить в клуб любителей авиасекса, или что?  
\- Когда на нас пялится половина салона? Нет, спасибо.  
\- Когда на нас пялилась половина твоего спортклуба, тебе было пофиг.  
\- Они не считаются.  
\- А эти бараны считаются?  
\- Это не одно и то же.  
\- Почему?  
\- Во-первых, они не могут встать и выйти отсюда. А во-вторых, заткнись, я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться, и ты меня не заставишь.  
\- Еще как заставлю.  
\- Если бы хотел, ты бы уже это сделал.  
Шульдих молча уставился на него. Рука Йоджи вдруг начала двигаться сама по себе: расстегнула пуговицу на штанах, потянула вниз собачку замка, залезла в ширинку… Йоджи почувствовал, как его собственные пальцы касаются члена. Ощущение, будто тебя трогает другой человек.  
\- Это… - Он осекся, не зная, что сказать, с чем сравнить происходящее. – Ебать…  
\- Можно и так, - тихо сказал Шульдих. – Хочешь трахнуть себя пальцами на глазах у баранов?  
\- Они люди, - шепотом возразил Йоджи. – А ты гад ползучий.  
\- И тебя это заводит.  
Грустно, но правда.   
\- Кончай дрочить мне моей собственной рукой. Пойдем хотя бы в туалет, как нормальные.  
\- Нормальные не трахаются в самолетах.  
\- Ты же сам хотел. Хватит спорить, мать твою.  
Но Шульдих и не думал отпускать его. Вышедшая из повиновения рука продолжала свое дело, и это было так странно, что почти нереально – ничего подобного Йоджи в жизни не испытывал. Он хотел сказать, чтобы Шульдих прекратил это, но промолчал, потому что… ну, потому что совсем не был уверен, что тот послушается.  
Ощущение твердеющего под пальцами члена, жар и гладкость кожи в сочетании с невозможностью угадать, как отзовется очередное прикосновение, щекотали нервы. Йоджи начал ёрзать на сиденье. Хорошо, что ему досталось место у окна…  
Может, никто и не заметит. Никто же не смотрит.  
Шульдих ухмыльнулся:  
\- Не так уж сильно ты сопротивляешься. О, погоди-ка… да ты совсем не сопротивляешься!  
\- А есть смысл?  
\- Хочешь попробовать?  
Нет. Он не хотел. Вместо этого он откинулся на спинку кресла и слегка раздвинул ноги. Рука вытащила член наружу и медленно, плавно погладила пару раз, от основания до головки. Йоджи закусил губу, чтобы не стонать.  
\- Хорошо смотришься, - прокомментировал Шульдих. – По-блядски, но красиво.  
Йоджи с яростью глянул на него. Внезапно желание трогать себя исчезло – во всяком случае, позыв больше не исходил от Шульдиха.  
\- Какая же ты сволочь.  
\- Да ты продолжай, не стесняйся.  
«Блядь, блядь, блядь!» - Йоджи рывком расстегнул ему штаны. Там тоже стояло, и головка была уже влажной. Йоджи наклонился и взял ее в рот, успев заметить, как удивленно распахнулись глаза Шульдиха.  
Тот придушенно охнул и ухватил его за волосы. Йоджи усмехнулся – оказывается, член во рту усмешке не мешает! – и присосался крепче, ладонью поглаживая ствол.  
\- Твою мать… - выдохнул Шульдих, вцепившись ему в волосы теперь уже обеими руками. Удерживая его на месте, он толкнулся вперед. Йоджи начал давиться, но тут в рот ему хлынула сперма, и пришлось срочно глотать, чтобы не захлебнуться.  
Шульдих разжал хватку. Йоджи уткнулся лбом ему в бедро, восстанавливая силы и дыхание. Болели и горло, и челюсть, но стояк никуда не делся.   
\- А за нарушение приличий в самолете могут арестовать?  
\- Только если кто-нибудь заметит, - успокоил Шульдих.  
\- Как можно не заметить?  
\- Угадай.   
\- А. Ну да, – оскалился Йоджи. – Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье. Ешь, не обляпайся. Ах да, ты ведь уже… ой! – неожиданно закончил Шульдих, когда Йоджи ущипнул его за ребра.  
\- Заткнись, - сказал Йоджи, садясь. – И окажи мне ответную любезность.


	21. В зеленом свете

Замок вырос перед ними на зеленом просторе долины, ощетинившись остроконечными башенками из обточенного временем камня. Не такой уж и большой - а все-таки для частной резиденции ого-го. Пожалуй, тут и заблудиться можно.   
Нет, Йоджи, конечно, не заблудился. В этом коридоре он явно уже бывал. Ну точно, вот и лестница - как раз там, где он думал. Парой пролетов ниже должна быть кухня.  
Он спустился на два пролета, открыл узкую красную дверь... и оказался в парке.  
Cправа росли алые и желтые розы, слева осыпали золотистую пыльцу лилии цвета слоновой кости, размером с человеческую голову. Впереди виднелась живая изгородь, и в ней был проход. Йоджи устремился туда.  
За изгородью обнаружилась другая. В обе стороны протянулся длинный зеленый коридор.  
Обогнув первый закоулок, Йоджи понял: это лабиринт. Ну и ладно, всё равно делать больше нечего. Он зашагал вперед, ведя рукой по кустам. Тонкие ветки, поросшие глянцевыми заостренными листьями, цеплялись за пальцы. Кусты были чем-то похожи на Шульдиха.   
Йоджи знал: рано или поздно выход найдется. Как бы выбраться из другого, куда более сложного лабиринта, в котором он оказался по милости Шварц? Дадут ли ему выбраться? Недаром они так беспечно разбрасываются сведениями: то ли вовсе не воспринимают его как угрозу... то ли недолго ему осталось жить.  
Где-то под ногами раздался шипящий треск. Йоджи замер. В траве, меньше чем в полуметре от него, свернулась кольцом большая черно-красная гремучая змея.  
Мысли тут же перестали метаться и выстроились в четкую цепочку: змея совсем близко, рассержена и вот-вот ужалит. (Разве им не полагается спать в это время года? Откуда вообще в Европе гремучие змеи?)   
Ему даже хватило ума отбросить лишние вопросы.  
Если отступить - змея может ужалить. Если стоять на месте - тоже может. Если шагнуть вперед - точно ужалит.  
Йоджи глянул на часы. Потом на змею. Тварь свернулась поплотнее и снова зашипела, обнажив длинные влажные зубы. Рот у нее был розовый, будто сахарная вата.  
Йоджи рванулся назад, одновременно выбросив леску. Она взвилась дугой и, перехватив змею в прыжке, аккуратно разрезала пополам. Порыв ветра пронесся по траве, взметнув опавшие листья; змея словно растворилась в воздухе.  
\- Неплохо, - заметил Шульдих.  
Йоджи обернулся и врезал ему в челюсть с такой силой, что ободрал костяшки пальцев. Шульдих вскрикнул и тяжело осел на траву:  
\- Ох, чтоб тебя, сукин сын...  
Йоджи присел и осторожно потрогал его окровавленную губу:  
\- Я, это... нечаянно.  
\- Ага, я так и понял. Придурок. Больно же...  
\- А нехрен напускать на меня всяких воображаемых гадов.  
\- Я тебе же как лучше хотел. Ходишь, скучаешь...  
\- И вовсе я не скучал.  
\- Чего тогда надулся, будто у тебя конфетку отняли?  
\- Имею я право поволноваться, убьете вы меня или нет?  
\- Что-то ты раньше не волновался.  
\- Раньше у вас не было причин меня убивать.  
\- Детка, мне не нужны причины. - Шульдих криво усмехнулся. Кровь собиралась в уголке рта, тонким алым ручейком стекала к подбородку.  
Как ни странно, Йоджи полегчало. Он наклонился и слизнул ручеек, мазнув языком по распухшим, отдающим медной горечью губам.  
Шульдих охнул от неожиданности и, вцепившись ему в волосы, потянул на себя. Да у него стоит, без всякого удивления отметил Йоджи.  
\- Извращенец...  
\- Я, что ли, чужую кровь лижу?  
\- У меня, что ли, от этого встает?  
\- И у тебя тоже. - Шульдих еще крепче сжал пальцы. - Хочешь меня трахнуть?  
\- Прямо тут? - Вообще-то Йоджи был совсем не против. Он только хотел бы верить, что завелся от поцелуя, от ощущения Шульдихова тела под собой - а не от вкуса крови во рту.  
\- Прямо тут. Прямо так. - Шульдих оттолкнул его и, стоя на коленях, спустил штаны. Потом оперся на руки: - Ну давай, вставь мне.  
\- У меня нет с собой... ничего.  
\- Слюна тоже сойдет. На мне всё быстро заживает.  
Йоджи колебался, но искушение было сильно. Он пристроился позади Шульдиха и потерся пахом о его задницу. В конце концов, Шульдиху лучше знать. Если он говорит, что так можно...  
Йоджи оборвал свои размышления (точнее, оправдания), вдруг сообразив, что белое пятно, которое он до сих пор принимал за цветы или клочок тумана - ничто иное как Фарфарелло.  
\- Ой...  
\- Не останавливайся, - требовательно простонал Шульдих. - В смысле, начинай уже, мать твою!  
\- Мы не одни.  
Шульдих поднял голову:  
\- А, этот... Не обращай внимания.  
\- Кроуфорд зовет вас обоих, - подал голос Фарфарелло. - Он сказал, что ты его избегаешь.  
\- Бубнит мне в голову по сто раз на дню, и еще удивляется... черт. Ладно. - Шульдих натянул штаны обратно и встал. - Но если это какая-нибудь ерунда, пусть пеняет на себя.  
Фарфарелло плавно скользнул к нему и, взяв за подбородок, заставил приподнять голову. Потерся носом о шею, лизнул уже почти затянувшуюся ранку на губе. Потом развернулся и ушел.  
\- Какого хрена, - нервно сглотнув, проговорил Йоджи. Ему было неуютно, и эта выходка ничуть не способствовала тому, чтобы снять возбуждение. Он обтер ладони о штаны и уставился на траву.  
Шульдих ухватил его за плечи и, ухмыляясь, потянул на ноги:  
\- Шизики вы мои... Недаром ты ему так нравишься.  
\- Заткнись. Я не...  
Шульдих рывком развернул его. Прижав спиной к себе, опустил руку и, не давая опомниться, начал с силой поглаживать член.   
\- Перестань, о черт, перестань...  
\- «Нет, не надо, перестань», - передразнил Шульдих. - Ну, останови меня.  
Йоджи зажмурился, стиснув в кулаке гладкую полу его пиджака и невольно поддавая бедрами.  
\- Можешь трахнуть меня позже. - Обещание сопровождалось такими видениями, запахами и ощущениями, что Йоджи кончил прямо в штаны.  
\- Сволочь. - Он в изнеможении откинулся Шульдиху на грудь. - Теперь придется переодеваться.  
\- Ты что, заставишь Кроуфорда ждать?  
\- Не могу же я идти к нему в таком виде! - У Йоджи даже голос дрогнул от такого чудовищного предположения.   
Шульдих рассмеялся.  
\- Надень мое пальто и застегни. Никто ничего не заметит.   
Облаченный в зеленое пальто, на подрагивающих ногах Йоджи вышел из лабиринта под дружеским конвоем Шульдиха. У самого дома к ним пристроился Фарфарелло. С каждым шагом Йоджи казалось, будто нависшая над ним волна вот-вот захлестнет с головой...  
А все-таки лучше тонуть, чем болтаться, как дерьмо в стоячей воде.


	22. Неотвратимые рифмы

«Ненавижу, - подумал Шульдих. - Бессердечная сволочь».  
Кроуфорд обернулся. Солнце отразилось в стеклах очков, на миг ослепив Шульдиха.  
\- Разумеется, тебя никто не заставляет, Йоджи. Я же понимаю, ты не планировал... работать. Вполне можешь просто побыть здесь. Со мной.  
\- Я поеду, - быстро сказал Йоджи.  
Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Ох уж этот мир, он так предсказуем!  
Вот и отлично.

***  
Задача была поставлена четко: поехать, украсть, привезти. В наличии имелись адрес - в Швейцарии, неподалеку от Люгано, - изображение объекта и фото его владельца. Справиться предстояло без Кроуфорда.  
\- Я за главного, так? - уточнил Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд смерил взглядом его, потом Наги. Вздохнул.  
\- Договоритесь как-нибудь. Лишь бы не облажались.  
\- А ты почему не едешь? - спросил Фарфарелло.  
\- У меня тут еще дела.  
«Ну-ну, - подумал Шульдих, - ради каких таких дел ты нас бросаешь?»  
Не то чтобы они не могли обойтись без Кроуфорда. Конечно, могли. Просто с ним всё получалось как-то... ловчее.

\- Да ладно вам! - Шульдих хлопнул ладонью по столу. Фарфарелло усмехнулся. Наги и бровью не повел. - Подумаешь, большое дело: придем, уйдем, если кто будет мешать - прикончим. Наги вынесет стелу, вот и всё. Какие проблемы?  
\- А чертежи? - напомнил Наги. - Схема охраны, маршруты отхода, запасные варианты, пароли, явки? Мы же ничего этого не знаем.  
\- Так узнай! Вот ты этим и займешься.  
Наги закатил глаза и швырнул на стол увесистую папку.  
\- Мелкий засранец, - сказал Шульдих. - Мог бы и раньше мне отдать.  
\- Ты не спрашивал.  
\- Может, у тебя и план свой имеется, ботаник?  
Наги поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Была охота время терять. Ты же всё равно не будешь ему следовать.  
\- Само собой, - машинально отозвался Шульдих.  
Глупо, конечно. В отличие от него, Наги всегда обдумывал всё обстоятельно. А все-таки не хватало подчиняться юнцу, которому еще и выпивку-то не продадут.  
\- Вот тут можно перебраться через стену, - сказал Фарфарелло. - Наги выведет из строя камеру, а потом прокрадемся лесом.  
Йоджи глянул ему через плечо и кивнул:  
\- Ага, до моста доберемся без проблем. Охранники здесь и здесь - их мы запросто снимем. - Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Шульдиха: - Или ты сделаешь так, чтобы они нас не увидели, да?  
\- Только тех, о которых буду знать. И вообще, чего это вы двое разговорились? Не иначе, в лесу кто-то сдох?  
\- Ты, если не побережешься, - небрежно отозвался Йоджи.  
Наги старательно прятал ухмылку. Шульдих нахмурился:  
\- Прекрасно. Давайте, веселитесь. Когда мы провалимся, можете позвонить Кроуфорду и отчитаться.  
Йоджи неловко замялся. Фарфарелло смотрел честными глазами. Шульдих небрежно махнул рукой в сторону папки и, закинув ноги на стол, смежил веки. Через минуту защелкала клавиатура компьютера, а Йоджи тихонько заговорил о чем-то с Фарфарелло.   
Вот же хрень какая, подумал Шульдих. Йоджи вообще тут делать нечего. Сидел бы себе в замке. Ишь ты, вылазки он планирует...  
С другой стороны, оставить его наедине с Кроуфордом было как-то страшновато.   
\- Ага, - послышался голос Йоджи. - В конюшню через задние ворота, а там третье стойло, так?  
\- Да. Я убью охрану.  
\- Шульдих сказал, что может задурить им головы.  
\- Я хочу убить.  
Шульдих любопытно приоткрыл глаза. Йоджи явно начинал закипать.  
\- Если никто не узнает, что мы вообще приходили, нас будет гораздо сложнее вычислить. Первые пару дней никто даже не заметит, что что-то пропало.  
\- Кроуфорд разрешил бы мне их убить, - настаивал Фарфарелло.  
Это вряд ли, подумал Шульдих. Ну-ну...  
\- Я же тебе не запрещаю, - сказал Йоджи. - Я просто предлагаю, может, пораскинешь мозгами, а?  
Призыв к логике? Интересная тактика. Бесполезно, но забавно...  
\- Ладно, не буду.  
Что творилось у Фарфарелло в мозгу, даже Шульдих не всегда мог прочитать — но голос звучал искренне. Разумеется, он еще сто раз передумает, когда увидит добычу.  
\- И не вздумай прирезать парочку местных священников, чтобы облегчить душу, - присовокупил Шульдих, поскольку Йоджи понятия не имел об этом заскоке. - По крайней мере, пока мы не уберемся оттуда на приличное расстояние.   
Фарфарелло оскалился - вероятно, в знак согласия. Йоджи отпрянул.  
«Хочу домой», - уловил Шульдих.  
«Нет у тебя никакого дома», - подумал он в ответ.  
\- Да пошел ты, - вслух отозвался Йоджи.  
Он выскочил на балкон, присел на корточки у стены, упершись плечом в перила, и зажег сигарету.   
Фарфарелло шагнул было следом, но Шульдих поймал его за руку:  
\- По-моему, он сейчас не хочет с тобой разговаривать.  
Фарфарелло покладисто хмыкнул, все еще вглядываясь через стекло.   
\- Чего тебе вообще от него надо?  
\- Он погряз во грехе. - Фарфарелло помолчал. - А выглядит как ангел. Может, он Люцифер, как думаешь?  
\- А он-то считает, что это я с прибабахом.  
За Йоджи никто так и не пошел. Шульдих уж точно не собирался, да и Наги скорее дал бы себя пристрелить. Они обсудили последние детали плана, почти не ругаясь, а потом Наги и Фарфарелло вернулись в свой гостиничный номер.  
Шульдих смотрел, как Йоджи курит, и смутно злился, сам не зная, почему. Какой еще реакции он ждал? Он ведь и сам немного психанул, когда впервые увидел, как Фарфарелло убивает священников. Даже Кроуфорд был недоволен.   
Закапал дождь, оставляя на цементном полу балкона темные пятна. Свет за окном потускнел — солнце садилось, и его золотисто-оранжевые лучи, отражаясь от гладкой стены, окружали Йоджи странным искаженным ореолом.   
Он загасил окурок и прикурил новую сигарету, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места. Шульдих прислушался: мыслей не было. Вообще.   
Йоджи обернулся и без выражения посмотрел на него.   
Шульдих вскочил со стула и рывком распахнул дверь:  
\- Да в чем дело-то?!  
\- Те монашки в метро, о которых писали газеты пару месяцев назад. Это ведь он их, да?  
\- Ну и что? А ты думал, мы святые?  
\- Я знал, что вы убийцы. Только я, кажется, упустил тот факт, что вы еще и маньяки.  
\- Ему просто надо выпускать пар, а то совсем рехнется. А если ты хочешь настоящего отморозка— так это я. У меня даже уважительных причин нет.  
\- Ага, ты тот самый отморозок, которого я хочу. - Йоджи коротко хохотнул и уткнулся подбородком в колени.   
Почему-то было вовсе не смешно. Нахмурившись, Шульдих взялся за дверную ручку, но тут Йоджи снова заговорил.  
\- Я хочу тебе симпатизировать, - тихо сказал он, глядя на городские огни. - А ты мне зачем-то мешаешь.  
\- Я тебя просил мне симпатизировать? О господи! Да кто тебя вообще о чем просил?!  
\- Никто, - согласился Йоджи. Прозвучало как приговор; но в мыслях у него было и «ненавижу тебя» и «не уходи».  
Шульдих вздохнул.  
\- Ненавидеть меня ты тоже не хочешь.  
\- Да, - глухо подтвердил Йоджи.  
\- Когда надоест ломать комедию, возвращайся в комнату.  
Йоджи резко развернулся и ухватил его за руку:  
\- Не смей, понял? Это ты тут комедиант.  
Шульдих на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом опустился на пол рядом с ним.  
\- Возможно. Кое-что я тоже принимаю близко к сердцу. Но есть вещи, которых не изменишь: это так - и точка.  
\- Небо голубое, трава зеленая, мой бойфренд - убийца-психопат?  
\- Я не твой бойфренд.  
\- Ты пригласил меня съехаться.  
\- Ничего подобного!  
Йоджи глянул на него с насмешливым разочарованием:  
\- Ну как же? Ты ведь позвал меня с собой в другую страну!  
На это даже ответить было нечего, разве что приказать Йоджи заткнуться - но он и без того замолчал. Сидеть на бетоне было чертовски неудобно. Интересно, подумал Шульдих, долго еще им придется тут торчать? А потом вспомнил, что ему-то никто не мешает уйти.   
Начало накрапывать.  
Шульдих поерзал, глядя на стоящий в комнате диван.   
\- На тебя не каплет?  
\- Вроде да, - вяло согласился Йоджи.  
\- А знаешь, в ванной есть горячий гидромассаж...  
Йоджи не ответил.  
С минуту помолчав, Шульдих сказал:  
\- Это потому, что мы уроды.  
\- Что «это»?  
\- Скоро поймешь. Если бы люди знали, кто мы, они бы упрятали нас за решетку на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И не просто упрятали, а разобрали бы по кусочкам, чтобы посмотреть, что у нас внутри. Так какое нам должно быть дело до них? Мы же не люди.  
На этот раз Йоджи замолчал надолго. Шульдих уже хотел было глянуть, что у него в голове - но не решился.   
\- Да ты еще больший извращенец, чем я думал, - наконец сказал Йоджи. - Чего ж ты не трахаешься с себе подобными?  
Шульдих облегченно двинул ему в бок.  
\- Ай! - Йоджи пихнул его в ответ. Шульдих повалился на спину. Йоджи уселся ему на грудь и, склонившись, заглянул в лицо: - У тебя встает, м?  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Пока мы не закончили с вопросами: почему тебя так возбуждает, когда я делаю тебе больно?  
\- Ты не делаешь мне больно.  
Йоджи вытянул проволоку и прижал ему к горлу.   
\- Вообще-то это был не упрек, - часто дыша, уточнил Шульдих.  
\- Если нас уколоть - разве у нас не идет кровь? - проговорил Йоджи. Таким тоном разговаривал Фарфарелло, когда был в себе.  
\- У всех идет. И кончай цитировать мне мертвого англичанина. - С каждым словом Шульдих чувствовал, как вибрирует проволока на горле.  
Йоджи вздохнул и выпрямился. Проволока скользнула обратно в часы.   
\- Ты несправедлив. Не все они хотели бы разобрать тебя на кусочки. А многие, наоборот, постарались бы помешать этому. По крайней мере, пока не узнали бы поближе, что ты за мудак.  
Интересно, заметил ли он, что называет людей «они», а не «мы»? Шульдих сам не знал, хороший это знак или плохой.  
\- Разумеется. - Да, есть и такие - телепатия не дает отмахнуться от всех скопом. Некоторые попытались бы помочь именно потому, что видели в нем человека. К счастью, Йоджи не из них: такая доброта хуже воровства. - Ты ведь не из-за Фарфа, да?..  
\- Да. Нет. Наверно. - Йоджи вздохнул. - Вообще-то нет. Это вывело меня из себя, но... - Он пожал плечами и умолк. Шульдих не настаивал — и так понятно: Йоджи по-прежнему старался не вспоминать, с кем трахается, но время от времени на него находило неприятное просветление. Раньше было даже забавно.  
Раньше.  
Шульдих спихнул его и встал, потянув за собой. Йоджи был горячим на ощупь. Шульдих притиснул его к стене. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь глупое и возвышенное - о нравственных законах или о дорогах, которые мы выбираем - но ничего не придумывалось. Стоят тут, как два идиота, под дождем, толкуя в который раз об одном и том же...  
Он отпустил Йоджи и поправил рубашку:  
\- Я в комнату. Ты идешь?

***  
Наги перенес их через стену, одного за другим. Она затаились среди деревьев, неслышно ступая по мокрой сосновой хвое. Фарфарелло двигался как призрак, почти прозрачный в бледном лунном сиянии. Шульдих заметил, что Йоджи поглядывает на него - не то чтобы испуганно, а, скорее, настороженно. Что ж, с Фарфарелло и правда лучше держаться настороже.   
Косматые сосновые лапы сочились дождем. За деревьями Шульдих заметил охранников. Много. Неужели все они охраняют этот дурацкий кусок мрамора? Зачем он вообще нужен? И для чего понадобился Кроуфорду? Или Эсцет? Поди знай... Если бы Кроуфорд соревновался с Эсцет в умении хранить тайны, приз не достался бы никому, поскольку жюри даже не узнало бы о соревновании.   
Вскоре они оказались на дальнем конце самого заросшего участка сада. Впереди с одной стороны лежала небольшая поляна и ручей с перекинутым через него мостиком, с другой - конюшня и подвалы. Здесь охранников было всего двое. Фарфарелло тут же устремился к ним, но Шульдих был начеку и успел схватить его за шиворот.  
\- Эй! - шепотом одернул Йоджи. - Это еще что такое? Мы же договорились...  
\- Да, но я хочу их убить, - рассудительно (по крайней мере, так это звучало) возразил Фарфарелло.  
\- Нельзя, - сказал Шульдих. - Держи себя в руках.  
Он нащупал руку Йоджи и прижал к загривку Фарфарелло. Йоджи понятливо уцепился за воротник, хотя и с таким видом, будто его заставили выгуливать тигра-людоеда.  
Шульдих сосредоточился. Непросто заморочить людей, которые стоят на посту и не только готовы к неожиданностям, а даже предвкушают их как способ развеять скуку.   
Один из охранников прислонился к перилам моста и принялся скручивать сигарету. Второй поглядел в темное небо и громко вздохнул. Им вовсе не хотелось находиться здесь на холоде под дождем. Шульдих послал им мысли о камине и хорошем темном пиве. Бутылку в руку, а ноги вытянуть к огню. Тепло и сухо... Дрова потрескивают в огне, а из соседней комнаты доносятся знакомые голоса.   
Охранники один за другим поникли возле перил - не спали, но видели сны наяву, и сны эти уносили их далеко-далеко...  
Шульдих кивнул своим и повел их по поскрипывающим доскам моста, по шуршащему гравию дорожки, в сумрак конюшни. Лошади стали нервно перебирать ногами, но Фарфарелло быстро успокоил их. Он знал подход к животным - Шульдих находил это одновременно трогательным и тревожным.  
Третье стойло слева оказалось пустым, и люк был на месте.  
\- Слишком легко, - пробормотал Йоджи.  
\- Ты просто привык работать с неудачниками, у которых никогда ничего не идет по плану.  
Все четверо спустились в тоннель, проходивший под полом конюшни, и закрыли за собой люк.   
И тут завопила сирена. С потолка тоннеля опустились четыре металлических стены, по одной с каждой стороны.  
Они оказались в коробке.   
Фарфарелло бросился к стене и начал биться об нее - впрочем, без всякого успеха. Наги осматривал стены в поисках хоть какой-нибудь кнопки или механизма управления. Йоджи поглядывал вверх, словно опасался, что потолок тоже опустится и раздавит их.   
Но потолок и не думал опускаться. В нем открылись три небольших отверстия, и оттуда потек мутно-зеленый газ с запахом зубной пасты.   
То, что пахнет зубной пастой, не может быть смертельным.  
Шульдих наставил на Йоджи указательный палец:  
\- Если ты скажешь «я же говорил», я придушу тебя во сне.  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я же говорил.


	23. Весь день был вечер

Шульдих очнулся первым. Остальные трое были тут же, в зарешеченной клетке из серого камня: Йоджи и Фарфарелло сидели у стены, поникнув головами, Наги лежал ничком на полу, раскинув руки и вытянув ноги почти на всю длину клетки.  
Шульдих пнул его – Наги даже не шелохнулся – потом Фарфа и Йоджи. Эти дернулись и застонали.  
\- Подъем, - сказал Шульдих. – Развеселите меня.  
\- Иди на хер, - буркнул Йоджи. Фарфарелло одобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Что-то я заскучал, - пояснил Шульдих.  
Фарфарелло показал ему средний палец и бочком придвинулся к Йоджи – опереться о его плечо. Шульдих просветлел: сейчас кто-нибудь из них заметит, и сразу станет не скучно.  
Пришлось немного подождать, но в конце концов Йоджи стряхнул наркотическую дремоту и, недоуменно моргая, уставился на светловолосую макушку соседа.  
\- Чтза… Ффст… - Он помотал головой. – Это что, глюк?  
\- Увы, нет.  
Йоджи с достойной восхищения ловкостью высвободился из-под Фарфа и отполз к Шульдиху. Прислонился к нему и, в свою очередь, склонил голову ему на плечо. Это было… непривычно. Шульдих поерзал: не то чтобы неудобно сидеть, но с какой стати Йоджи использует его как подушку?! Да они даже после траха вместе не спали, разве что по чистой случайности.  
Он ткнул Йоджи локтем в бок:  
\- Найди себе другую опору. Я что, похож на мебель?  
\- Нгк… - Йоджи выпрямился и потер глаза. – Ну чего ты ноешь? И без тебя паршиво… Что это было? Во рту такой вкус, будто… мерзкий, в общем. У меня сейчас мозгов не хватает для метафор.  
\- Сравнений.  
\- Спасибо, граммар-наци. Где мы и почему не пытаемся отсюда выбраться?  
Фарфарелло не то фыркнул, не то всхрапнул, и начал медленно заваливаться на пол.  
\- Мы пока не в полном составе, - сказал Шульдих. – Наги проснется, разогнет решетки – тогда выйдем. Чего суетиться-то?  
\- Как у вас всё просто. А кому-то, знаешь, и потрудиться надо, чтобы выбраться из плена.  
\- Когда это ты в плен попадал?  
\- Мы тогда еще не познакомились.  
\- Да уж само собой, - съязвил Шульдих. Иначе он бы и сам знал!  
\- За пару месяцев до того. – Йоджи взмахнул рукой, едва не задев его по носу. – Несколько чокнутых парней и этот, как его… скорпион. Огромный.  
\- Скорпио-он?  
\- Ну.  
\- Реально огромный?  
\- С собаку. Среднюю такую, типа золотистого ретривера.  
\- Немаленький.  
Йоджи кивнул и передернул плечами – мол, видали и побольше.  
Решетка отворилась: какой-то недоносок в армейских ботинках ввалился в клетку и наставил на них пистолет.  
Йоджи вскочил. В один миг он выбил пистолет из рук типа, пнул его в голову и развернулся, встречая еще двоих. Разделавшись с ними, оглянулся – на чуть раскрасневшемся лице играла усмешка.  
\- Неплохо, придурок, - сдержанно одобрил Шульдих. – Теперь давай вытащим отсюда Спящую красавицу и Прекрасного принца.  
\- А как же та штука, за которой мы пришли?  
\- Они наверняка уже ее перепрятали. Выясним, где она, и попробуем еще раз. – Шульдих поднялся и закинул Наги на плечо. Мальчишке надо бы побольше есть.  
\- Чего это тебе самый легкий? – возмутился Йоджи, выволакивая Фарфарелло.  
\- Это чтобы он не убил тебя, когда очнется. Пошли.  
К тому времени, как они добрались до лестницы, Фарфарелло ковылял сам, да и Наги начал подавать признаки жизни - недовольно кряхтеть.  
\- Сам виноват, – сказал ему Шульдих, - будь ты нормального размера, давно бы пришел в себя.   
Лестница вывела к воротам, за которыми обнаружились конюшня и дом, а дальше за ручьем виднелся лесок. Людей не наблюдалось, но голоса, громкие и взволнованные, были слышны.  
\- Они в курсе, что мы исчезли? – спросил Фарфарелло. Он уже твердо стоял на ногах, слегка придерживаясь за плечо Йоджи.  
\- Еще нет. Просто не понимают, какого черта тут творится, но чуют, что дело неладно. Шевелитесь, пора сваливать.  
Они перешли по мосту и скользнули в тень деревьев. Шульдих взобрался на стену, Фарфарелло передал ему Наги и сам вскарабкался следом.   
Сидя наверху в ожидании Йоджи, Шульдих заметил, что в их сторону направляется пикап. В кузове под брезентом угадывался прямоугольный предмет, очертаниями смутно напоминающий ту самую мраморную плиту.  
\- Это она? – спросил Фарфарелло.  
\- Похоже, да.  
Йоджи, в свою очередь, показался на гребне:  
\- Парни, вам так везет, что даже противно.  
Фарфарелло спрыгнул со стены и рванул к машине.  
\- Может, ему помочь? – спросил Йоджи.   
\- Сам справится, - махнул рукой Шульдих. – Давай быстрее, мямля! Вали их!  
В машине было всего четверо: двое в кабине и двое охранников сзади. Никаких шансов.  
Кровь брызнула на ветровое стекло. Йоджи отвел глаза.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь у них, наверно, семьи есть.  
\- Да они просто мелкие сошки. Пушечное мясо. Не имеет значения.  
\- Любой имеет значение.  
\- Ты и сам в это не веришь. Тебе на них плевать.  
Постукивая пятками по стене, Йоджи наблюдал, как Фарфарелло голыми руками расправляется с охранниками.   
\- Вообще-то нет, - медленно проговорил он.  
Внезапно для себя он понял, что ему и правда не всё равно.  
Оставив тела валяться на обочине, они сели в машину и направились к городу. Очнувшийся Наги потребовал места в кабине, так что Йоджи пришлось ехать в кузове вместе с Фарфом. Йоджи не возражал. Шульдих немного покопался у него в мыслях: Фарфарелло предстал ему странным диким созданием, неподвластным людским законам.  
Интересно, а как Йоджи воспринимает его, Шульдиха? Так же, как раньше, или что-то изменилось за последние двадцать четыре часа?  
Может, лучше и не знать.


	24. Тень его экипажа

Чуть поодаль от угнанного грузовика Шульдих ругался по телефону. По обрывкам разговора было ясно: где-то они с Кроуфордом сильно разошлись во мнениях. Йоджи вернулся в кузов и сел рядом с Фарфарелло.  
\- Что такое Розенкройц?  
Фарфарелло, вычищавший острием ножа засохшую кровь из-под ногтей, на минутку остановился.  
\- Наша альма матер. Жестокая дева - как та, что взрастила сына Божьего для убийства. - Он помолчал. - Наша, правда, Наги почти не растила. Шульдих говорит, поэтому он такой жизнерадостный.  
\- Похоже, туда-то мы и направляемся, - сказал Йоджи.  
Фарфарелло задумчиво глянул на него:  
\- Не беспокойся. Я за тобой присмотрю.  
“Только этого не хватало”, - подумал Йоджи, но промолчал. Лучше уж Фарфарелло будет за него, чем против.  
Шульдих оборвал перепалку и швырнул телефон в придорожную канаву. Тот на мгновение завис, а потом медленно поплыл в сторону Наги.  
\- Мы приедем, - сообщил Наги в трубку. - Всего хорошего.  
\- Сопляк, - буркнул Шульдих. - Выпендрился?  
Наги подошел, молча остановился рядом. Подумав, Шульдих положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Шульдиху досталось больше всех из нас, - пояснил Фарфарелло. - Телепата так легко ранить.  
Йоджи сглотнул. Мысль о предстоящей поездке нравилась ему всё меньше.  
\- А тебя?  
\- Мне они не смогли причинить боли. Даже когда украли мой глаз. - В голосе звучало негодование, будто Фарфарелло все еще намеревался отомстить вору.  
\- А Кроуфорда?  
\- Кроуфорд не расскажет.  
Прозвучало не очень-то обнадеживающе. Йоджи обнял колени и глянул в безоблачное небо.  
\- Есть еще такие, как вы? Другие… одаренные?  
\- Полный ящик Пандоры, - отозвался Фарфарелло; но ясно было, что отвечать на дальнейшие расспросы он не станет.

***  
Обитель Розенкройц выглядела как средневековый замок: казалось, где-то наверху заготовлены котлы с кипящим маслом, а окна предназначены не столько для освещения, сколько для того, чтобы служить бойницами. Здание раскинулось на вершине небольшой горы и встречало гостей железными воротами, увенчанными острыми шипами. Йоджи не удивился бы, увидев на концах шипов отрубленные головы.  
Вчера после встречи с Кроуфордом они перегрузились из пикапа в катафалк (плита отлично поместилась в кузов) и переоделись в белые костюмы. Йоджи, единственный в джинсах, чувствовал себя оборванцем, но приказ Кроуфорда был понятен: на фоне глянцево-черного автомобиля, с парящей над головами каменной плитой, Шварц смотрелись эффектно.  
Из ворот показался иссохший старец. Шварц одновременно поклонились. Старик проговорил что-то на непонятном Йоджи языке и, очевидно, принял у Наги контроль над плитой, потому что та поплыла за ним.  
“Может, пойдем уже?” - мысленно обратился Йоджи к Шульдиху.  
“Нет. Останемся по крайней мере на одну ночь”.  
Йоджи шагал по бесконечным каменным коридорам, держась поближе к спутникам. Что он здесь делает? Он был уверен, что его отошлют в отель, а то и вообще отправят обратно в Японию. Но об этом и речи не зашло, да и сам Йоджи решил помалкивать: кто бы отказался от экскурсии в первую в мире школу паранормов?   
Их привели в комнату на втором этаже, с зарешеченными окнами и двумя двухъярусными кроватями. Шульдих бросился на постель и шумно втянул воздух:  
\- Ах, кислая капуста и носки - запахи моего детства! Приятного возвращения!  
Непохоже было, что ему так уж приятно, но выглядел он спокойно - уже хорошо. В первый момент, узнав, что им придется отправиться в Розенкройц, Шульдих психанул, но быстро пришел в себя. Вроде как. Почти.  
Наги выбрал соседнюю кровать и, забравшись наверх, достал ноутбук. Фарфарелло уселся внизу и молча уставился перед собой.  
\- А где Кроуфорд? - спросил Йоджи.  
\- Пошел пообщаться с высшими жизненными формами. Еще и отдельную комнату получит, сволочь.  
Йоджи смерил взглядом верхнюю кровать, но все-таки сел к Шульдиху, подобрав под себя ноги.  
Шульдих тут же подскочил:  
\- Пойду прогуляюсь. Принесу чего-нибудь поесть. Жди тут, - добавил он, обращаясь к Йоджи, поскольку остальные двое явно не собирались никуда уходить.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Йоджи.  
Шульдих пристально посмотрел на него. Йоджи растянулся на кровати и сосредоточился на желании поспать. Желание было почти искренним: с тех пор, как они добыли плиту, он и не спал нормально.  
\- Хорошо, - бросил Шульдих, выходя.  
Йоджи закрыл глаза. Вчера поздно ночью плита А выплыла из грузовика и аккуратно опустилась в реку, а ее место заняла плита Б. На всё про всё ушло три минуты, Наги и Кроуфорд почти не разговаривали. Фарфарелло и Шульдих крепко спали. Йоджи видел… случайно? Или нет?  
Вспомнив, что, кроме Шульдиха, тут есть и другие телепаты, он начал думать о розовых слониках. Даже увидел их во сне, хоть и не собирался по-настоящему засыпать.

Когда он очнулся, Шульдиха еще не было. Фарфарелло спал, сложив руки на груди, как покойник. Наги ушел в себя за монитором ноутбука. Отлично.  
Йоджи выскользнул из комнаты и повернул направо. В узком каменном коридоре то и дело попадались обитые железом, потемневшие от времени деревянные двери. Он свернул еще раз, и еще… и наконец увидел дверь, непохожую на остальные. За ней оказался мощеный камнем дворик, по краям которого торчало несколько особо живучих растений. Какие-то детишки играли в мяч - руками, ногами, головами, а еще, кажется, с помощью телекинеза. Синий резиновый мячик взмывал вверх и отскакивал от закрытых ставнями окон третьего этажа. Йоджи прислонился к стене и закурил.  
Вскоре его заметили. Стайка детей сбилась плотнее, прикрывая младших.  
\- Ты кто? - спросила темноволосая веснушчатая девочка, на вид лет двенадцати. - Новый учитель?  
\- Никто, - сказал Йоджи. - Не обращайте на меня внимания.  
Осмелев, они подступили ближе.  
\- А тебе сюда можно? - опять спросила девочка.  
\- Вроде да.  
Малыш лет четырех или пяти выглянул из-за ее спины, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Он со Шварц, - чуть шепелявя, сообщил мальчик. - У него секс с Кукловодом.  
\- Это правда? - требовательно обратилась девочка к Йоджи.  
\- Э… - смешался тот. - Ну, не прямо сейчас.  
\- Да уж понятно. - Девочка прыснула. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Йоджи. А тебя?  
\- Марика. А у тебя точно никакого дара нет?   
Йоджи улыбнулся:  
\- Красота и нечеловеческое обаяние считаются?  
Она как будто призадумалась, потом покачала головой:  
\- В бою это тебе не поможет. Хотя… думаю, Кукловод о тебе позаботится, так что, может, и считаются. Не будь ты таким красивым, стал бы он с тобой возиться.  
\- Да ладно, и без него обойдусь.  
\- Марика. - Малыш потянул ее за рукав. - Они идут.  
Лицо ее застыло.  
\- Возвращайся в свою комнату, - бросила она Йоджи, заводя остальных детей в дом.  
Йоджи глубоко затянулся сигаретой. Позаботится он, как же. Плохо она знает этого “Кукловода”... о господи, ну и прозвище. Тот, кто его придумал, явно тоже не знал Шульдиха.  
С минуту он внимательно наблюдал за выходящими во двор тремя дверями. Когда “они” показались в бледном солнечном свете, Йоджи немного расслабился: кучка тощих подростков могла напугать разве что пятилетку. Заводилой у них был тщедушный паренек, рыжий и синеглазый - на этом сходство с Шульдихом заканчивалось.   
Подростки решительно направились к Йоджи.  
\- Ты видел тут детей? Куда они пошли?  
\- А вам-то что?  
\- Ищем одного засранца. Он нам плохо ботинки почистил, положено проучить.  
“Положено”? В смысле, кто-то велел?  
Однако непохоже, чтобы это поручение было им не по нраву.  
\- Маленьких нельзя обижать. Нехорошо.   
Увидев выражения их лиц, Йоджи невольно рассмеялся - такого им явно не говорили, - но напряжение не отпускало. Интересно, сколько лет было Шульдиху, когда он попал сюда? “Телепата легко ранить”. Как и того малыша, с Марикой.  
Рыжеволосый мальчишка оскалился:  
\- Ты не учитель. Ты вообще не из нас.  
\- Чертовски верно.  
\- Я сдам тебя надзирателям.  
\- Валяй, жду с нетерпением. Меня зовут Йоджи Кудо.  
На лицах его противников промелькнуло сомнение: должно быть, слухи о Шварц уже разнеслись по замку. Подростков было всего пятеро, из них трое - младше Оми. Йоджи не сомневался, что справится с ними, но не хотел драться: пришлось бы очень постараться, чтобы никого не пришибить.  
\- Просто скажи, в какую дверь они пошли, и… и мы оставим тебя в покое. - Паренек выпрямился и вскинул голову.  
Йоджи вздохнул.  
\- Отвали, мелюзга. Задолбал.  
Повисло молчание. Солнце засияло веселей. Воробей опустился на двор поклевать гальку.  
\- Не давай ему спуску, - подначил заводилу один из подростков.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Он же просто цивил.  
Голоса их звучали нервозно.  
\- Имей в виду, герр Альвар узнает, - сказал кто-то из младших.  
Рыжий снова подобрался.  
\- Не смей с нами так разговаривать. Мы тебе не дети. Мы - Эсцет.  
\- Ага, как скажешь. Слушай… - Договорить Йоджи не успел: что-то невидимое притиснуло его к стене, обхватив за шею и за пояс.   
Первый удар пришелся в скулу. Следующий - в живот, потом - в челюсть.   
“Он не хочет этого делать”, - думал Йоджи, глядя в отчаянное лицо мальчишки.  
И еще он думал: “Шварц могли прикончить нас в любой момент, если бы захотели”.  
А потом кулак угодил ему в левый глаз, и стало трудно не только видеть, но и думать.  
Кто-то закричал. Йоджи с удивлением осознал, что это не его голос. 

Потом он лежал на спине, и правый глаз демонстрировал ему плоскую картинку: мальчишка валялся рядом, схватившись за предплечье. Белая рубашка была залита кровью, сквозь прореху в рукаве можно было разглядеть кость. Над ним стоял Наги.  
\- Тащите его в медпункт, - сказал Наги.  
\- А как же… - Один из младших кивком указал на Йоджи.  
\- С ним я сам разберусь.  
Наги выждал, пока остальные уйдут, потом опустился на корточки рядом с Йоджи:  
\- Он же велел тебе сидеть на месте.  
\- Но вы-то меня не удержали.  
\- Теперь видишь, почему не надо было выходить. Ты тут как мышь в кошачьем заповеднике.  
\- Он не хотел меня избивать.  
Наги выразительно дернул бровью и ткнул Йоджи пальцем в пульсирующую от боли скулу.  
\- Ай! Скотина… Ты ему руку сломал.  
\- Заживет. Вставай, - скомандовал Наги, вполне ожидаемо не предложив помощи.   
Преодолевая боль и головокружение, Йоджи поднялся на ноги и со второй попытки даже умудрился не упасть. Опершись о нагретую солнцем каменную стену, он глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Тут есть целители, - сообщил Наги.  
\- Это просто к сведению, или ты доставишь меня к ним?  
Наги шевельнул уголком губ в слабом подобии улыбки:  
\- Просто к сведению.  
\- Ясно. - Йоджи уткнулся затылком в стену и осторожно ощупал лицо. Кожа была горячей и припухшей, но крови на удивление мало. И челюсть вроде цела.  
Подняв голову, он встретился с пристальным взглядом Наги.  
\- Что?  
\- Не шевелись. - Наги шагнул ближе и снова тронул его одним пальцем.   
Йоджи закрыл глаза. Боль вспыхнула сильнее. Йоджи стоял смирно, стараясь даже не вздрагивать: что бы там Наги ни делал, лучше не мешать, а то будет хуже.   
Хуже все-таки стало - или, во всяком случае, стало еще больней: казалось, челюсть сейчас просто взорвется. Йоджи впился ногтями в ладони.  
Наконец Наги уронил руку, с досадой хлопнув по стене.  
\- Что, не получилось? - спросил Йоджи.  
\- Лучше бы и не трогал.  
\- Наверно, всё мелкое двигать сложнее, чем большое.  
Наги с подозрением глянул на него:  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, что я пытался сделать?  
\- Слишком долго с вами ошиваюсь. И потом, я же не дурак.  
\- Ладно. Так ты пойдешь к целителям?  
\- Они будут делать то же, что и ты, только лучше?  
\- Да. - Наги еще больше помрачнел, даже почти надулся.  
\- Тогда пошли.

Когда они добрались до медпункта, Шульдих и Фарфарелло уже ждали там. Шульдих отвесил Йоджи подзатыльник и тут же подхватил его, не дав упасть:  
\- Чертов идиот.  
\- Да-да, как скажешь. Где тут обезболивающее?  
Профессионалы действительно справились лучше, чем Наги, но было почти так же больно. Йоджи терпел, как мог. Фарфарелло навис над ним, сбивая лекарей с толку. Наги ушел. Шульдих, отвернувшись, дымил сигаретой в углу.   
К концу лечения Йоджи так вымотался, что безропотно отдался в руки Фарфарелло. Тот помог ему встать и убрал волосы со лба. Жест был по-матерински нежным, а пальцы - неожиданно мягкими.   
\- Да отвяжись ты от него, - вяло сказал Шульдих. Он сунул свою сигарету Йоджи в рот и поддержал его с другой стороны. В сопровождении этого почетного караула Йоджи зашаркал к выходу.   
\- А ты молодец, - сказал Фарфарелло. - Шульдих вопит как дитя, когда его лечат.  
\- Ничего подобного!  
Слушая их перепалку, Йоджи вдруг понял, что скучает по Ае, Кену и Оми. Тоска стиснула сердце - как будто мало он натерпелся сегодня…  
Не оборачиваясь, не прерывая спора с Фарфарелло, Шульдих положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал. Йоджи невольно улыбнулся.  
Этого почти хватило.


	25. Пантомима

К утру на лице Йоджи не осталось и следа вчерашних побоев, но чувствовал он себя неважно и то и дело задремывал в машине. Они выехали из замка, не останавливаясь, миновали Германию и въехали в какую-то другую страну - было темно, и Шульдих поленился спросить, где они находятся. Главное, что Кроуфорд знает.

Ужинали в номере отеля, сгрудившись вокруг журнального столика. После ужина Шульдих, заручившись помощью Фарфарелло, потащил Йоджи в сауну.  
\- Я там усну, - предупредил Йоджи. - Придется вам нести меня на руках.  
\- Зато быстрее поправишься. Ты и так просидел целый день, - сказал Шульдих.  
\- Нельзя чтобы кровь застаивалась, - добавил Фарфарелло.   
\- По-моему, вы просто хотите посмотреть на меня голого.

К счастью, полотенец там хватало - без них на деревянных досках можно было задницу спалить. Йоджи сгорбился на скамье, покорно слушая невероятно кровавую версию гибели Иисуса на кресте в исполнении Фарфарелло.  
\- Но грехи нам так по-настоящему и не отпустили. Бог запасает их, как белка орехи, набивает щеки нашими неправедными деяниями...  
Йоджи хохотнул. Судя по чуть заметной усмешке Фарфарелло, именно этого тот и добивался.   
\- Поразительно, что ты нас простил, - сказал он. - Когда я убивал твоих женщин в клубе, то думал, теперь уж ничего хорошего не выйдет.   
Шульдих закрыл глаза. Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы знать, чем это кончится. Зря он не велел Фарфу держать язык за зубами. Но тогда казалось, это неважно… Вот к чему приводит якшание с психами.  
\- Я читал об этом в газетах. - Голос Йоджи звучал очень спокойно. Разум его тоже затих, как перед бурей. - Три девушки с перерезанным горлом. Я думал, их убили ради денег. При них не нашли кошельков.  
\- Я ничего не брал, - сказал Фарфарелло. - Может, их ограбили после того, как я ушел.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Йоджи.  
Повисло долгое молчание, неловкое для всех, кроме Фарфарелло, который развлекался, поднося палец к раскаленным камням очага, пока кожа не вспучилась пузырями. Шульдих не останавливал его - сейчас ему было плевать на шкуру Фарфарелло.   
\- Почему они? - спросил Йоджи. - Почему именно те, кто был со мной?  
Шульдих зажмурился и покорился судьбе.  
\- Мне нельзя убивать кого попало, - объяснил Фарфарелло. - Меня накажут. Шульдих сказал, этих можно.  
Шульдих напрягся, по-прежнему не в состоянии разобраться в мыслях Йоджи, но помня, как стремительно тот умеет нападать.  
Но Йоджи не нападал.  
\- Как это было? - спросил он.   
В сознании его что-то надломилось. Почуяв момент, Шульдих влепил ему тяжелую затрещину.  
\- Фарф, уйди. Йоджи...  
Йоджи без всякого выражения посмотрел на него. Шульдих ударил еще раз. Взгляд Йоджи стал чуть более осмысленным.   
Они молча уставились друг на друга. Фарфарелло давно ушел.  
\- Наверно, мне лучше вернуться домой, - наконец тихо проговорил Йоджи.  
\- Угу. Это ты хорошо придумал.  
Еще помолчали.  
\- Я могу сделать так, чтобы ты забыл, - предложил Шульдих.  
\- Обо всём?  
\- Ну да.  
Йоджи отвел глаза.  
\- Не надо. Я не хочу забывать.  
На следующее утро Шульдих отвез его в ближайший аэропорт.


	26. Ощупью вперед

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и дальше название главы взято из стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон "419".

Йоджи лежал на кровати, глядя в пожелтевший от сигаретного дыма потолок, и думал об Аске. О том, как душил ее. Он все еще чувствовал тепло ее тела, хотя теперь за спиной были только матрас и грязная сбившаяся простыня.  
Свесив руку с кровати, он стряхнул пепел на валявшийся на полу клочок бумаги. Это была записка от Фарфарелло - Йоджи получил ее вскоре после гибели Рут: “Прости. Ф”.  
Прости - за что? За тех девушек в клубе? За убийство священников? Или собственной матери? Или…  
Или неважно. “Прости” - и всё.  
Йоджи думал о том, каково это - когда весь мир восстает против тебя, всё, во что ты верил, оборачивается ложью. Он вообще много думал после смерти Аски… Ной… какая разница.  
Еще он думал - прекрасно зная, что всё это пустые домыслы: а что, если Ной - не Аска? Что, если Аска жива? Живет где-нибудь в Токио, счастлива, может, даже вышла замуж… Почему тогда она не приходит навестить его?  
Наверно, потеряла память.  
Нет, хватит. Что только не придет в голову, когда очень хочешь верить.  
Он подобрал записку, отряхнув ее от пепла. “Прости”. Расплывчатое извинение - вроде того, что он услышал когда-то от Шульдиха - только, пожалуй, более искреннее.   
Что только не придет в голову, если эта голова безумна. Иногда ему становилось интересно, как живется безумцу. Фарфарелло ни в чем не обвинял себя. Что бы ни случилось - он всегда считал себя пострадавшим. Может, так легче.  
Йоджи вспомнил, уже в который раз, как Шульдих ударил его там, в сауне.   
Два почти осязаемых воспоминания - одно сводило его с ума, другое помогало прийти в себя. Одно - об Аске: соратнице, близкой подруге, возлюбленной, лучшей на свете. Другое - о человеке, который убивал для развлечения, предал детей огню, похитил Аину сестру… чего только не натворил. Шульдих - подонок, каких мало.  
Вот бы его увидеть.  
Телефон зазвонил.  
\- Алло? - осторожно ответил Йоджи.  
\- Тебе, мать твою, обязательно думать так громко? - Голос у Шульдиха был хриплый, будто спросонья.  
\- Ты правда можешь сделать так, чтобы я забыл? - спросил Йоджи.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
\- Ага, - наконец сказал Шульдих. - А ты правда этого хочешь?  
Йоджи прикрыл глаза.  
\- Как там Фарфарелло?  
\- Лучше. Какое-то время был в раздрае, но сейчас немного успокоился.  
\- Что ж, это главное.   
\- Кроуфорд говорит, главное не итог, а то, как ты к нему приходишь.  
Йоджи помолчал, глядя, как дым сигареты спиралью поднимается к потолку.  
\- Только на день, - сказал он. - Я хочу забыть на один день. Что-то вроде отпуска, понимаешь?  
\- От жизни не бывает отпусков.  
\- Я знаю. Еще как знаю... Ладно, иди спать. Постараюсь думать потише.  
Шульдих нажал отбой.

***  
Он отложил телефон, думая, каким стал бы Йоджи, если бы забыл. Это ведь не шутка - стереть такой кусок памяти. Все воспоминания об Аске: как они познакомились, как он любил ее… Непросто.  
Взять хоть Фарфарелло. Наги начал называть его Джеем, чтобы позлить. Поначалу это действовало. Потом Фарф начал откликаться на оба имени.  
Важен не результат, вечно твердит Кроуфорд, важен процесс. Но ему-то легко, он всегда знает результат заранее.  
Шульдих сосредоточился. Что толку в размышлениях, во всех этих “а может” и “что, если”... Он нацелился на маячок чужого разума и приступил к делу.

***  
Йоджи проснулся от зуда где-то в середине спины, где не достать рукой. Он взял карандаш и попытался дотянуться тупым концом - но оказалось, что чешется где-то в другом месте. Впрочем, зуд прошел сам по себе, пока Йоджи принимал душ. Он позавтракал попкорном - потому что попкорн приснился ему под утро - и спустился в магазин как раз к началу своей смены.  
\- Тебе лучше? - спросил Ая.  
А что, разве он… болел? Да, точно. Он пропустил несколько смен, и остальным пришлось вкалывать сверхурочно.  
\- Гораздо лучше. - Йоджи виновато улыбнулся. - Прости, что так вышло.  
Он в жизни не думал, что станет флористом, но работа ему нравилась. Кого только не заносило в магазин. Забавно было пытаться угадать, что привело покупателя за букетом орхидей или вазой с подсолнухами.  
\- У тебя сегодня много покупают, - заметил Ая. Вид у него был слегка настороженный.  
Йоджи пожал плечами:  
\- Люблю поболтать с людьми. А они - со мной.  
В перерыве он сходил в раменную в паре кварталов от магазина и плотно пообедал лапшой. Возвращался через парк. Прохожий с рыжими волосами - огненно-рыжими, а не красными, как у Аи - подошел у нему узнать дорогу. Йоджи объяснил.  
\- Простите, как? - переспросил тот.  
Йоджи повторил, но прохожий опять не понял. Наверно, он не очень-то хорошо владел японским.   
\- Я провожу вас до перекрестка, - сказал Йоджи. Погода была отличная, и у него еще оставалось полчаса свободного времени.  
\- Давно тут живете? - спросил прохожий (он представился Шульдихом. Красивое имя, подумал Йоджи. Должно быть, немецкое).  
\- В Токио? Да всю жизнь. А вы?  
\- О, я где только не жил.  
\- Интересно, - сказал Йоджи. - Где же это? В Германии, конечно?  
\- Разумеется. И в Японии, - с легкой усмешкой отозвался Шульдих.  
Йоджи улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Само собой. А в промежутке?  
Шульдих рассказал забавную историю о плавучем доме в Индии, на реке Ганг.  
\- Его таскали водоплавающие коровы, - добавил он.  
\- Чушь какая, - не поверил Йоджи.  
\- Конечно, чушь. - Шульдих дернул плечом. - Стал бы я жить в доме без кондиционера и телевизора!  
\- Может, там был генератор электричества.  
\- Не-а, не было.  
\- И дома этого тоже не было.  
Шульдих закатил глаза:  
\- Много вы понимаете в плавучих домах.  
\- Только если они не настоящие. Я могу придумать туда генератор электричества. Легко. И что-нибудь покруче водоплавающих коров.  
\- Например?  
\- Драконов, гидр, многоротых чудовищ с тентаклями, не знаю… Почему именно коровы?  
\- Они там повсюду бродили.  
\- ...Или гигантскую рыбу, - не унимался Йоджи.   
\- Хотите, поужинаем вместе? - предложил Шульдих.  
Йоджи согласился, весело глядя в безоблачное небо. Что за чудесный день!

***  
Шульдих купил ему цветы, будто в насмешку.  
Йоджи пришел в восторг.   
Шульдих всерьез расстроился, но слегка воспрял духом, когда Йоджи, не удержавшись, сообщил, что розовые розы, во-первых, символизируют дружбу, а во-вторых, ужасно не идут к рыжим волосам.  
\- Ты говоришь как педик, - заметил Шульдих.  
\- А что мне терять? Я уже согласился, чтобы ты купил мне цветы. И ужин.  
\- С чего ты взял, что ужин - за мой счет?  
Шульдих выбрал мексиканский ресторан, владелец которого был родом из Бруклина. Здесь подавали начо, какие-то клейкие лепешки, обильно присыпанные сыром, и тако с говяжьим языком. Шульдих заказал им обоим, пока Йоджи ошеломленно разглядывал обстановку. Повсюду были сомбреро, даже на голове изображенного на стене Элвиса.  
\- Язык? - переспросил Йоджи, когда официант отошел. - Серьезно?  
Но он попробовал, и ему понравилось. Шульдих задумался, не перемудрил ли вчера в своих манипуляциях, или в характере Йоджи, еще не искалеченном жизнью, было это доверчивое любопытство: готовность пробовать новые блюда, ходить на свидания с незнакомцами, трахаться в туалете…  
Ладно, до последнего еще не дошло. Шульдих положил руку ему на бедро. Йоджи улыбался - так нежно, что становилось как-то не по себе. Улыбка чуть поблекла, когда Шульдих двинул руку выше и прижал ладонь к паху.  
\- Не здесь, - сказал Йоджи - как ни странно, совершенно искренне.  
Ого... Впрочем, с чужими мозгами всегда так: насколько тщательно ни замешивай - всё равно толком не знаешь, что получится. Вот почему Шульдиху не надоедало.  
Он все-таки заплатил за ужин: начал с букета, так иди теперь до конца, заявил Йоджи.  
\- До моего конца у тебя в заднице? - уточнил Шульдих.  
\- Возможно. - Йоджи сунул руки в карманы и, не дожидаясь его, зашагал по тротуару.  
Они купили мороженое - теперь за счет Йоджи - и ели на ходу.  
\- Забавно, - сказал он, - мне кажется, тебе можно доверять.  
\- Нельзя, - сказал Шульдих.  
Йоджи слизал верхушку мороженого и, откусив кусочек вафельного конуса, выбросил остальное. Потом притиснул Шульдиха к стеклянной стене какого-то офиса и, взяв его лицо в ладони, поцеловал, бережно и влажно, скользя языком по губам.  
\- Поехали к тебе, - предложил он - опять совершенно искренне.  
В этот приезд Шварц арендовали дом в обнесенной стенами низине между холмов, чуть в стороне от оживленных улиц. В саду пахло мокрыми листьями. Шульдих провел Йоджи мимо пышных сосен, по горбатому мостику, к задней двери.  
Футон, лежащий на татами, был застелен новым одеялом с Русалочкой. Шульдих выбрал его из вредности, не преминув рассказать Брэду, что подумал кассир о троих взрослых мужчинах и мальчике-подростке, купивших постельное белье с диснеевской принцессой. У Кроуфорда было такое лицо!  
Йоджи вообще не обращал внимания на Русалочку, пока не завалил Шульдиха на одеяло.  
\- У нее волосы как у тебя.  
\- Да она красится.  
\- Сам ты красишься.  
\- А вот и нет!  
\- Докажи. - Йоджи начал стаскивать с него штаны. Штаны были узкие и никак не хотели слезать, а он всё тянул, не расстегивая, так что в конце концов пояс оказался у Шульдиха на бедрах.  
\- Симпатично. - Йоджи оглядел его с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на члене и окружавшей его рыжей поросли. - Резинки есть?  
Шульдих достал презервативы. Йоджи явно рассчитывал быть сверху. Что ж, почему бы нет.  
Секс оказался неплох: Йоджи не облажался, оргазм наступил, как положено - но не более того. Шульдих не ощутил даже легкого трепета, обычно сопровождавшего мозгоеблю со случайно подцепленными незнакомцами.  
Если подумать, это был самый “нормальный” секс за последние несколько лет. Конечно, скукота. Убрать бы сейчас все ментальные блоки, которых он понаставил для Йоджи, и посмотреть, как боль и осознание потери хлынут обратно в глубины сознания, вперемешку с сегодняшними воспоминаниями… Вот было бы интересно.  
Он знал, что не сделает этого. Дал Йоджи уйти и проследил его путь домой, до самой постели. Когда Йоджи уснул, Шульдих влез ему в голову и расставил всё по местам. Стереть память об одном вечере оказалось куда проще, чем о нескольких годах жизни.

***  
Йоджи проснулся с легкостью во всем теле. Голова не болела от выпивки, спину не ломило от долгого лежания в постели, нос не был заложен от слёз. Впервые за несколько дней он чувствовал голод. Было почти хорошо - по крайней мере, физически.  
Он встал, принял душ и позавтракал, ни разу не охнув от фантомного веса Аскиного тела на плечах. Хорошо… но странно.  
В довершение странностей, в магазине Ая улыбнулся ему - и Йоджи целый час не мог думать ни о чем другом. Потом он отвлекся на разговоры, заказы, флирт с покупательницами… на всё, что помогало забыть. Всегда можно найти, чему порадоваться.  
В перерыве он вышел на задний двор и медленно выкурил сигарету, глубоко вдыхая дым, смакуя каждую затяжку. Небо безмятежно синело над головой. Под ногами валялись мятые цветочные лепестки.  
Жизнь оказалась кошмаром, во многих смыслах. Но Йоджи все еще не готов был обменять ее на небытие.


	27. Луна не озарит

Вода, повсюду вода. Храм стоял над морем, он весь пропах солью, а стены были влажными и скользкими от осевших на них брызг. Умом Йоджи понимал, что навалившаяся темная тяжесть - ничто иное как вода.   
Холод пронизывал до костей - будто обложили мясом из морозилки и долбят по голове отбивным молотком.   
Падение было стремительным - сердце ухнуло, вокруг лица заплясали пузырьки - а потом всё как-то замерло. Рядом медленно проплывали обломки, и, сталкиваясь, тут же исчезали из поля зрения. Йоджи почти ничего не видел - то ли становилось совсем темно, то ли сознание постепенно гасло. Дышать не хотелось.  
Белый, тускло поблескивающий осколок вплыл в раскрытую ладонь. Йоджи сжал руку и начал тонуть чуть быстрее.  
“Ая вернул свою сестру”, - думал он.  
И еще думал: “Мы их остановили”. Он так и не понял, что это было, что эти люди пытались сделать - но теперь всё кончилось.  
С ними покончено… и с ним тоже. Надо только найти обломок побольше, чтобы добраться до самого дна - тогда следующий вдох точно станет последним.  
Кажется, к такому исходу он пока не готов.  
Йоджи выпустил камень и, оставшись без груза, тут же устремился наверх.  
Он ухмыльнулся. Губы саднило, он облизнул их - по вкусу не то кровь, не то просто соленая вода.  
Всплывая, он заметил копну рыжих волос, ярких, как сигнальный огонь маяка, и бездумно ухватился за них - а поймав, уже не мог бросить. Шульдих был без сознания.  
Йоджи поплыл - с трудом, собираясь для каждого движения: зачерпнуть воду, подтянуться, отдохнуть… Перехватить Шульдиха поудобней. Повторить. Берег приближался - темная, ничем не отсвечивающая полоса на горизонте определенно была берегом. Вдали мерцали городские огни, будто настраиваясь на камертон покрытого тучами неба.  
Икры сводило судорогой, он уже не чувствовал пальцев на руках и ногах. Сердце больно стучало в груди - Йоджи слышал, что так бывает при переохлаждении. Нелегко поддерживать жизнь в куске замерзающего мяса.  
Когда он выволакивал Шульдиха из воды, тот казался тяжелым, как покойник. Йоджи не умел оживлять покойников. Единственное, что помнил из курса оказания первой помощи - нажимать на грудь в ритме песни “Stayin’ Alive”. Должно быть, он почерпнул эту чушь из какой-нибудь телепередачи, потому что на тренировках ему такого точно не говорили.  
“Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive…”   
Он пошарил у Шульдиха во рту и вытащил комок водорослей.  
“Been kicked around since I was born…”  
Рот в рот. Пальцы замерзли так, что непонятно, кто холоднее - Шульдих или он сам. Наверно, есть температура, которую человеческие пальцы уже не в состоянии почувствовать - как в пении существуют невозможно высокие ноты.   
Шульдих скорчился, и его бурно вырвало водой, такой черной, что на секунду Йоджи принял ее за кровь.  
Они уставились друг на друга. Шульдиха трясло от холода - а значит, он был все-таки теплее, потому что сам Йоджи перестал дрожать где-то в десяти метрах от берега.  
С трудом передвигаясь, они подползли ближе друг к другу в поисках несуществующего тепла.  
“Тут мы и сдохнем”.  
Йоджи не знал, чья это мысль - его или Шульдиха - но на всякий случай кивнул.  
\- Ну хоть не по своей вине, - вслух сказал он.  
Последним, что он слышал перед тем, как отрубиться, был хриплый клокочущий смех.

***  
Когда он очнулся, пахло больницей. Запах был знакомый. Йоджи открыл глаза. Аина сестра в Аином оранжевом свитере ела голубые кубики Джелло. Шульдиха нигде не было видно.  
Ая-тян приветливо махнула рукой.  
\- Ран просил меня посидеть с тобой.  
Йоджи попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался хрип. Ая-тян дала ему немного воды и взбила подушки.  
\- Я говорила с тобой. Да? Когда… спала.  
Йоджи сглотнул. Потом еще раз.  
\- Я думал, это глюк, - выдавил он.  
У него точно было такое видение. Ая-тян была как настоящая - совсем такая, как сейчас - а ведь он тогда даже не видел ее фотографий.  
\- Может, и глюк. Потом больше не получалось.  
\- А где… Кого-нибудь еще привезли со мной?  
\- Нет. А что, кого-то не хватает?  
\- Нет, - машинально ответил Йоджи. - Нет.  
Если Шульдиха не было рядом, когда его нашли… Может, его забрали Шварц? Или еще кто-нибудь? Эсцет?  
Поди знай.  
\- А Кен и Оми? - спохватился он. - Они тоже в порядке?  
\- В полном. Ты последний очнулся. Первый и последний, с кем я познакомилась. - Ая-тян потеребила рукав свитера и, глянув на Йоджи из-под челки, улыбнулась - коротко, но от души. - Мне нравятся друзья моего брата.  
\- А сам он тебе как?  
Она пожала плечами:  
\- Это уже не Ран. Наверно, он и не мог остаться прежним после всего этого.  
\- Ты знаешь, что он взял твое имя?  
Она кивнула и снова улыбнулась, уставившись на собственные руки.  
\- Чтобы не забывать. - Потом вдруг вскинула глаза. Они были точно такого же цвета, как у Аи, и в них горела такая же решимость. - Теперь зовите меня Ран, ладно? Потому что я тоже не забуду.  
Йоджи уже случалось видеть чокнутых. И напрочь упертых.   
\- Ран, значит? - сказал он. - Понятно.  
\- Ему это не понравится, - весело предупредила она.  
\- Неа, - подтвердил Йоджи.  
\- Мне нужна будет поддержка. Ты за меня?  
Где-то был Шульдих, все еще живой - благодаря ему. Скорей всего, именно Шульдих выкрал ее из больницы. Кроуфорд не стал бы заниматься этим сам. Значит, послал Шульдиха.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Йоджи. - Конечно, я за тебя.  
\- Круто. Джелло хочешь?  
\- А мне можно? - Йоджи покосился на капельницу. - Давно я здесь?  
\- Где-то пару дней… Да, наверно, тебе не стоит начинать с Джелло.  
\- Во всяком случае, не с голубых.  
\- Позвать доктора?  
\- Ага.  
Пришел доктор, а с ним пришли Ая, Оми и Кен. Было много смеха и взволнованных разговоров, которые Йоджи в основном пропустил мимо ушей. Остатки сил постепенно покидали его, веки наливались тяжестью.   
\- Не волнуйся ни о чем, - сказал Оми. - Я обо всем позабочусь.   
Он сменил кричащие шмотки на простую черную рубашку, и, может, поэтому - а может, потому, что перед глазами всё расплывалось - казался немного похожим на Персию.  
С этой мыслью Йоджи уснул, и сны его были куда правдоподобней жизни.


	28. Сумей разглядеть

Йоджи сидел на диване с Аиной сестрой. Все теперь называли ее “Ран” - кроме самого Аи, которого все, кроме нее, по-прежнему называли “Ая”.  
Мозги сломаешь…  
Сегодня Ран ходила в школу - в первый и, как Йоджи догадывался, последний раз. Вернувшись, надела Аину фланелевую пижаму и включила “Русалочку” на DVD. Руки ее утонули в рукавах, ноги - в штанинах, и, скорчившись на диване, Ран была похожа на кучку белья, приготовленного для стирки.  
\- Чушь какая, - заметила она, слушая песню краба.  
\- М? - встрепенулся Йоджи. Он тоже сидел в пижаме (своей собственной, по размеру), потому что только недавно вернулся домой из больницы.  
Если можно назвать это домом. Они сняли квартиру на севере Токио, в железобетонной постройке, которая наверняка являлась последним словом архитектуры где-нибудь в начале восьмидесятых. Сад был запущен, стволы деревьев заросли плющом, давно нестриженые кусты приняли самые причудливые формы, а декоративные травы вытянулись в рост человека.  
Но Ран здесь нравилось. Она каждый день выходила прогуляться, а иногда вытаскивала и Йоджи.   
Он искоса глянул на нее. Ран поджала губы, неотрывно уставившись в экран.   
\- Эй! Ты о чем?  
\- Обо всем! Школа. Одноклассники. Продукты!  
\- Продукты - чушь?  
\- Вся жизнь - чушь. - Она вздохнула. - Глупо пытаться жить, как нормальные люди. Ран делает вид, что я обычный подросток - будто я не провела несколько лет в коме, не имела видений - или что это там было, про тебя, - будто не в меня чуть не вселился демон… Будто я такая же, как раньше. Это безумие. Он сошел с ума. - Она закусила губу. - Сошел, да?  
\- Да ну, брось. - Йоджи обнял ее за плечи. - Он просто немного… застрял в прошлом. Как и все мы.  
\- Я - нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось. Хочу знать, что теперь…   
\- Тебя в школе обидели? - спросил Йоджи.  
Ран обожгла его полным ярости взглядом:  
\- При чем тут школа?!  
\- Тогда что? Объясни.  
Она опять стиснула губы и тяжело уставилась на него. В глазах поблескивали золотистые крапинки. У Аи таких не было - или Йоджи просто не всматривался…   
\- Я хочу делать то же, что и вы.  
Йоджи отпустил ее, откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
\- То есть ты хочешь убивать людей.  
\- Нет! - Она помедлила, обхватив руками колени. - Да. Если только так можно быть частью команды - я согласна. Вы убиваете только плохих.  
\- Нет, Ран-тян. Не имеет значения, плохие они или хорошие.  
Теперь она замолчала надолго. Йоджи запрокинул голову, веки привычно отяжелели. В эти дни его всё время клонило в сон. А большинство снов возвращали к событиям на маяке.  
На поверхности вода казалась синей, но чем глубже, тем темнее она становилась. Обломки белоснежного мрамора проносились мимо, будто кометы.   
Он шел ко дну, всё быстрей и быстрей - чувствовал воду, как ветер. Во сне он мог дышать - почему-то это особенно пугало.   
Только на этот раз он не просто падал, а приближался к чему-то… или к кому-то.  
Внезапно вода опять начала светлеть - черный сменился темно-синим, а потом голубым. Золотисто-рыжий песок взметнулся, когда Йоджи уперся ногами в морское дно. Впереди зиял вход в пещеру.  
Йоджи вошел.  
Бесконечно долгое время пещера вела вверх. Вода мельчала, пока наконец ее не осталось примерно по щиколотку. Под босыми ступнями что-то захрустело, и Йоджи учуял знакомый запах. Морская пена состояла из попкорна.  
Шульдих, голый по пояс, сидел на камне. Волосы его отросли еще длиннее, а вместо ног появился рыбий хвост.  
Йоджи удивленно вытаращился на него:  
\- Ты что, русал…  
\- Да, - резко оборвал Шульдих. - Русал.  
\- Тоже спишь?  
\- Наверно. Что еще делать, если меня дни напролет держат под веществами? - Он махнул хвостом и нахмурился. Руки были прикованы к камню.  
\- Кто, твари из Розенкройц?  
\- Не, какая-то местная психушка. Смирительные рубашки, нейролептики, успокоительное, всё такое… Я это уже проходил. - Голос Шульдиха звучал ровно и безразлично, но плечи уныло поникли. Он уронил голову на грудь, так что глаза скрылись за челкой.  
Йоджи шагнул ближе и подергал цепь.  
\- Не получится, - сказал Шульдих. - Мое подсознание понимает, что это по-настоящему.  
\- Где? - спросил Йоджи. - Что это за больница? Ты хоть в Токио?  
\- Поди знай. - Шульдих пожал плечами. - Сказал же, я в отключке.  
\- Как ты вообще туда попал?  
\- Да не помню я… Очнулся раньше тебя, побрел куда-то… Наткнулся на копов. Щиты поддерживать у меня сил не было. Трах-бабах, мозги всмятку… С тех пор толком и не приходил в себя.  
\- Ты пытался меня найти? У меня никогда раньше не было таких снов.  
Шульдих покачал головой:  
\- Я искал Кроуфорда, но сукин сын даже во сне неуловим. - Он помолчал, ерзая на камне. - Вся эта русалочья хрень, я так понимаю, из-за тебя?  
Йоджи замялся, поймав себя на мыслях об Ариэль.  
\- Ну… возможно. Это же сон. Поди знай…   
\- Ты что, вспомнил… - Шульдих осекся.  
\- О чем?  
\- Ни о чем.  
\- Шульдих…  
 _ЗДЕСЬ ПОД ВОДОЙ БЫТЬ Я ХОЧУ ТОЛЬКО С…_   
Йоджи дернулся и проснулся. Ран яростно давила на пульт.  
\- Извини, извини, я хотела сделать потише, но перепутала кнопки!   
Она помолчала, глядя на него.   
\- Снилось что-нибудь? Ты всё время вздрагивал.   
\- Ага. - Он вздохнул и потер глаза. - Какая-то чушь привиделась…   
Но это была не чушь. Что бы Шульдих ни натворил в прошлом - не оставлять же его гнить в дурке, связанным и накачанным наркотой.   
\- Эй, ребенок! Пойдешь со мной на миссию?  
Глаза ее загорелись.  
В тот момент затея и впрямь казалась неплохой.


	29. Изменчив мрак

“Отличная идея, - сказал он себе. - Чувак, да ты просто гений”.  
Тащить неопытную своевольную девчонку на миссию по спасению человека, который не так давно сам похитил ее - лучше и не придумаешь…  
Узнает ли она Шульдиха, когда увидит?  
Наверняка.  
Больничный двор был тих и погружен во мрак, все двери на замке. Йоджи проверил часы.  
\- Две минуты, - шепнул он.  
Ран кивнула. Она сидела на корточках возле мусорного бака, одетая в старое боевое снаряжение, когда-то принадлежавшее Оми.  
\- Тут грязно, - шепотом пожаловалась она. - И воняет.   
\- Спасибо, что сообщила. - До сих пор Йоджи не замечал запаха. И не такое еще доводилось нюхать.  
\- Я хочу сама. - Ран уставилась на него Аиным фирменным взглядом. - Когда охранник выйдет, я им займусь.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Йоджи.  
Она замолчала, удивленно приоткрыв рот.   
\- Но больше ни одной миссии, пока я жив. И другие тебя тоже не возьмут, даже не думай.  
Она поджала губы, но снова кивнула.  
Он был готов ко всему - но, когда охранник вышел на перекур, обошлось без самодеятельности. Шагнув из темноты, Йоджи вырубил его одним ударом, а Ран вколола усыпляющий коктейль, которого должно было хватить примерно на час. Они проскользнули в здание, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Шаги эхом отдавались от кафельного пола. Плафоны на потолке горели через один. Пахло формалином и каким-то обеззараживающим средством. Запах был знаком - до тошноты, до онемения в затылке.  
Йоджи глянул на Ран. Она шагала рядом, сжав челюсть так, что это было заметно даже в полумраке. Должно быть, она-то помнит этот запах еще лучше.  
Ая просто убьет его, когда узнает.  
Ран на ходу сверилась с картой:  
\- Сюда.  
Они свернули в длинный коридор. По обеим сторонам тянулись запертые двери, за каждой - чей-то надломленный разум.  
Много ли надо, чтобы оказаться за такой дверью? Столько комнат… Может, в мире куда больше психов, чем кажется? Включая самого Йоджи - иначе что он тут делает?  
Он нагнал Ран и поймал ее за руку.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто он? Кого мы ищем?  
Голос гулко разнесся по коридору. Черт…   
На всякий случай Йоджи отскочил в тень, потянув Ран за собой.  
\- Да, - сказала она.  
\- Тогда почему ты мне помогаешь?  
Она помедлила.  
\- Они не такие уж плохие. Ран сказал бы, что у меня Стокгольмский синдром или что-нибудь в этом роде, но… наверно, я слишком долго их слушала. Я так долго была одна. Ран нечасто меня навещал. Конечно, он не виноват, но… Забавно было слушать, как они спорят, что смотреть по телевизору или кому мыть посуду. А иногда они разговаривали со мной. Он… Шульдих - чаще всех. - Она помолчала, задумчиво жуя губу, и добавила: - А чокнутый иногда спал на полу возле моей кровати.  
Йоджи передернулся, представив эту картину.  
Ран двинулась дальше. Наконец остановилась возле одной из дверей - точно такой же, как все остальные.  
\- Здесь.  
На двери значился номер 69. Йоджи невольно усмехнулся.  
Он склонился над замком. Ран любопытно заглядывала ему через плечо.   
\- Прекрати, - сказал он. - Лучше следи, как бы никто не появился.  
\- Ладно, но потом научишь меня этому.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Старый замок поддался без особого труда, но, когда Йоджи толкнул дверь, петли предательски заскрипели.   
\- Быстро! - Он шмыгнул внутрь, увлекая за собой Ран.  
В комнате было почти темно, только из коридора сквозь матовое стекло двери тускло сочился свет, бросая странные тени на лицо Шульдиха. Тот скорчился на кровати под тонким серым одеялом. Йоджи не заметил ни веревок, ни ремней, но кожа на запястье свесившейся к полу руки была содрана. На стриженой под машинку голове топорщилась рыжая щетина.  
Ран шагнула вперед, но Йоджи поймал ее за плечо и предостерегающе качнул головой.   
Он тихо окликнул Шульдиха. Не дождавшись ответа, осторожно кинул в него пачку салфеток с подоконника.  
По-прежнему ничего.  
И все-таки, когда он тронул Шульдиха за ногу и тот мгновенно бросился в атаку - Йоджи был наготове.  
Скрутить Шульдиха оказалось до боли легко. Йоджи ухватил его за плечи, оберегая пораненные запястья, и глянул в пустые глаза. Шульдих обмяк - его била дрожь, мышцы непроизвольно сокращались. Почти расслабившись, Йоджи вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то ползет по руке.   
Сороконожка - ярко-красная, сантиметров десять длиной и толщиной с палец. Бесчисленные лапки слегка царапали кожу, подбираясь к рукаву рубашки. Йоджи рванулся смахнуть ее - но еще до того, как Шульдих разразился хриплым надсадным смехом, понял, что она не настоящая. Тварь исчезла раньше, чем он коснулся ее; но Шульдих продолжал хохотать, бессмысленно уставившись перед собой, и уже через минуту к нему присоединились обитатели остальных палат - по всему коридору, а может, и по всему зданию. Должно быть, с появлением Шульдиха безумные обитатели этой больницы и вовсе свихнулись…   
\- Надо вытащить его отсюда, - рассудительно заметил Йоджи - больше для себя, чем для Ран.  
Она кивнула.   
\- Ты видела это, у меня на руке?  
\- Нет.   
\- Он транслирует мне… всякое. Наверно, еще чего-нибудь покажет. Я постараюсь не обращать внимания, но, боюсь, на обратном пути толку от меня будет не много.   
Ран опять кивнула. Молчаливая и сосредоточенная, сейчас она очень напоминала Аю.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Йоджи. - Проверь коридор и пошли.  
Они двинулись вперед. Йоджи едва видел, куда идет: по телу ползали змеи и пауки, под ногами шныряли крысы, в темноте светились чьи-то красные глаза… Он крепко держал Шульдиха и изо всех сил радовался, что не подвержен фобиям.   
Спустя время вокруг замелькали голые девушки, потом - голые парни. Аски не было. Йоджи счел, что Шульдих не имеет ничего против него лично - а может, тот его вообще не узнал.   
Сгрузив Шульдиха на заднее сиденье, он рухнул на тротуар и, привалившись к машине, потер глаза. Кожа еще зудела от прикосновений крысиных лапок.   
\- Ты как? - спросила Ран.  
\- В порядке.   
Он должен быть в порядке. Ему еще машину вести.   
\- Куда мы теперь?  
\- Ты - домой. А я его… пристрою куда-нибудь.   
\- Я с тобой!  
\- Садись уже!  
\- Но...  
Он затащил ее на другую сторону и пихнул на пассажирское сиденье. Шульдих валялся сзади, то и дело опять начиная хихикать.   
По дороге Йоджи слегка успокоился.   
\- Твой брат ничего не должен знать. Ты же понимаешь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- А он обязательно спросит, где тебя носило. По идее, ты еще должна восстанавливать силы. Это я могу безнаказанно пропасть на несколько часов, а ты - нет.   
Она съежилась на сиденье, упрямо поджав губы, но спорить не стала.   
Йоджи высадил ее возле дома и отвез Шульдиха в какой-то дешевый отель. Уложив его на кровать, сел рядом, потягивая жидкий кислый кофе.  
Шульдих проспал ночь напролет.


	30. Мы привыкаем к темноте (когда погашен свет)

Шульдих не просыпался.  
Ничего удивительного, его же накачали веществами под завязку. Да он и без того был не очень - исхудал, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, на спине пролежни… Отчасти Йоджи даже понимал санитаров из дурки: попробуй-ка поухаживай за пациентом, когда у тебя от него в буквальном смысле мурашки по коже. Им, наверно, казалось, что они тоже сходят с ума.  
Гостиничный номер был крошечным - четыре шага от стены до стены - и серым от пола до потолка. Не лучшее место, чтобы отвлечься от насущных проблем.  
Шульдиху надо в больницу. Только ему нельзя в больницу.  
Рехнуться можно…  
Йоджи пытался поить его с ложечки, но Шульдих давился и захлебывался, а вода тут же выходила обратно.  
Хорошо бы капельницу...   
Оми умел подключать капельницу. Любой из Вайсс умел накладывать швы и оказывать первую помощь - но всем им было далеко до Оми, который даже мог вставить катетер (что до самого Йоджи, так он был только рад, что не владеет этим искусством).  
А еще у Оми было больше причин ненавидеть Шульдиха, чем у них всех. Аина-то сестра жива. В отличие от Оки.  
Как ни крути, а выходило, что Шульдих обречен - не на смерть, так на возвращение в психушку. Хотя вообще-то Оми куда менее кровожаден, чем Ая... обычно.  
Йоджи позвонил.  
\- Ну что? - раздался в трубке голос Ран. - Он… кхм… в порядке?  
\- Оми там?  
\- Нет, он, кажется, у дедушки. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- У Оми есть дедушка? - удивился Йоджи.  
\- Наверно. Слушай, так он в порядке или что?  
Йоджи поколебался. До сих пор она справлялась неплохо - прикрывала его и держала язык за зубами…   
\- Нет. Все еще без сознания. Мне надо поговорить с Оми. Не знаешь, когда он вернется?  
\- Вроде как сегодня. Я не видела его с того вечера, когда мы с тобой… эээ… кое-что сделали.   
\- Ая нас слышит?  
\- Немножко.  
\- Тогда кончай пороть чушь, которой он обязательно заинтересуется. К тому же “кое-что сделали” звучит так, будто у нас был секс, а Ая прикончит меня за одну только мысль, что мы с тобой тр… занимались любовью.  
\- Глупости какие. Ничего он тебе не… ой, а вот и Оми! Дать ему трубку?  
\- Давай.  
Ситуация была не из тех, что можно объяснить по телефону - поэтому Йоджи вызвал Оми в гостиницу и встретил в коридоре за дверью номера.  
Оми было не узнать: черная водолазка смотрелась очень даже ничего - особенно по сравнению с прошлыми нарядами - но волосы…  
\- Ты что, покрасился? Ездил к дедушке, чтобы покраситься? Может, еще завивку сделаешь?  
\- Всего-то чуть потемнее! - вспыхнул Оми. - Мне не помешает выглядеть серьезней. Я… я теперь глава Критикер. - Он быстро оглядел коридор. - Так и будем тут стоять?  
\- Ты… что? - Йоджи потрясенно качнул головой. - С места не двинусь, пока не объяснишь.  
\- Мой дедушка…  
\- Никто и понятия не имел, что у тебя есть дедушка.  
\- Я сам не знал! Зачем бы мне скрывать от вас? Так вот, он вроде как основал Критикер. Что-то типа семейного бизнеса, наряду с убийствами и грязными политическими интригами. В общем, я его наследник.  
\- Значит… мы теперь работаем на тебя?  
\- Типа того. В каком-то смысле. - Оми помялся, уставившись на носки своих новых туфель. - Ая меня возненавидит, да?  
\- Без понятия. Собираешься завербовать его сестренку?  
\- Она сама хочет. И потом, она ведь не подкачала, когда вы спасали Шульдиха из клиники.  
Йоджи застыл с разинутым ртом.  
Оми слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Я теперь много чего знаю. В том числе о том, что ты ездил в Европу со Шварц, когда мы распались. Всё в порядке. Я не сержусь.  
Йоджи осел, прислонившись к стене. Наверно, надо было что-то ответить, но ничего не приходило в голову. Он попытался отдышаться и прочистил горло.  
\- Тогда, может, ты не откажешься воткнуть ему капельницу?  
\- Мы отвезем его в “Волшебный автобус”. Обещаю, его больше не будут ни запирать, ни колоть наркотиками.  
\- Оми…  
\- Пожалуй… кхм… называй меня Мамору. - Он потянул за ворот водолазки. - Мне надо привыкать.  
Уже в больнице, сидя у постели Шульдиха, Йоджи вздремнул впервые за последние три дня.  
Впервые за год спалось без кошмаров.

***  
Вайсс (включая Ран) провели совещание в приемном покое больницы, и может, именно поэтому оно прошло ровно: каждый помнил, каково это - сидеть здесь, глядя в темные окна, зная, что к утру их может стать на одного меньше.   
\- Я взял Наги Наоэ на работу, - сообщил Оми.   
Ая вскинул голову от пустой кофейной чашки. Новости о Шульдихе он принял с почти пугающим спокойствием - впрочем, его и не стали посвящать в подробности - а теперь наконец ожил.  
\- Взял на работу, - тихо повторил он.  
\- Он пришел ко мне, - пояснил Оми, - и предложил свои услуги. Вы видели, что он творил на маяке. Я что, дурак - отказываться?   
\- Ты что, дурак - соглашаться? Они убили твою… Они убили Оку. Похитили мою сестру. Работали на Такатори.   
Ая говорил негромко, рассудительно. Интересно, подумал Йоджи, как скоро все начнут орать.   
Оми подобрался.  
\- Ран в безопасности. Оку не вернуть. Я думаю, предложение Наоэ было сделано от чистого сердца. И я его принимаю. - В голосе ясно слышалось “Смирись или убирайся”.  
Ая поднялся и вышел. Йоджи ожидал, что кто-нибудь последует за ним, но остальные не двинулись с места, даже Ран (подбородок у нее так поджался, что было почти слышно, как скрипят зубы). Кен сидел как и прежде, уставившись в пол. Оми сник.  
Выругавшись, Йоджи вскочил и выбежал следом. Догнав Аю в коридоре, преградил ему путь к двери.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что так нельзя. - Ая сгорбился, сунув руки в карманы. Отросшая челка упала на глаза.  
\- Нет, - сказал Йоджи. - Я давно перестал понимать, что можно, а что нельзя.  
\- Только потому, что трахаешь его?  
\- Не в этом дело. Тот первый тип, которого я задушил… - Он вздохнул, опять вспомнив выпученные глаза и свесившийся язык мертвеца. - Конечно, он был мерзавцем. Все равно нельзя было убивать его? Наверно. Или все-таки можно - потому что теперь он уже никому не навредит? Я запутался…   
Ая поднял голову и недоуменно нахмурился:  
\- Это необходимость. То, что мы делали, было необходимо. Ты хоть представляешь, скольких мы спасли от смерти?  
\- Чего я не представляю, так это как докатился до того, чтобы трахаться с парнем, убившим… - Йоджи осекся, по-прежнему не уверенный, кем именно она приходилась Оми, - убившим Оку. Похитившим Ран. И почему вы до сих пор не набили мне морду?  
\- Когда она очнулась, я думал, теперь всё кончится. Но ничего не кончилось, да? Слишком поздно. - Ая пристально, настойчиво смотрел на него.   
Чьи-то шаги эхом отдались по коридору. Йоджи прислонился к стене. Гладкий пластик казался теплым.   
\- Ага. Может, для тебя еще нет - а для нас-то поздно. Давно уже.  
\- Даже для Кена?  
\- Слушай, Кен намеренно выбрал оружие, от которого он сам в крови с ног до головы. Сдается мне, он уже до Вайсс был таким. - Йоджи задумчиво пожевал губу. - Оми… то есть, Мамору… хочет отправить его к мозгоправу. Вернее, нас всех.  
Ая фыркнул:  
\- Сам тоже пойдет?  
\- Не сомневайся.  
Ая отвел глаза, по-прежнему держа руки в карманах.  
\- Это не та жизнь, о которой я мечтал.  
\- Да уж само собой, - кивнул Йоджи. - Черт, можно подумать, кто-нибудь в детстве мечтает: “Мама, когда я вырасту, то стану убийцей!”  
Он заметил, как шевельнулись Аины губы в слабом подобии улыбки. На время повисло молчание. Мимо сновали какие-то люди, оставляя за собой запах латекса и антисептиков.  
\- Любишь его? - наконец спросил Ая.  
Йоджи вздрогнул. Ая почти никогда не спрашивал о личном - но если уж начинал, вопросы были не из простых.  
\- Нет. Не знаю. Это имеет значение?  
Ая опять улыбнулся. Вид у него был такой, словно он пришел к какому-то решению.  
\- Нет, - согласился он. - Пожалуй, не имеет.  
Он положил руку на плечо Йоджи, крепко сжал, а потом притянул в не менее крепкое объятие, стиснув почти до синяков. В его тощих руках скрывалась большая сила.   
Когда он ушел, Йоджи вернулся к остальным. Мамору встрепенулся, отдернув ото рта палец с обгрызенным ногтем.  
\- Он придет обратно?  
\- Да.  
\- Когда? Он сказал?  
\- Нет. Но он придет.  
Кен озабоченно постучал ногой по полу:  
\- На праздник-то успеет?  
\- Кен! - Мамору хлопнул его по колену.  
Йоджи растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Завтра его день рожденья. Он совсем забыл.  
\- Прошу прощенья? - сказал он. - Куда успеет? Я не расслышал.  
\- Никуда! - смутился Кен. - Никуда. Неважно.  
Мамору явно понял, что Йоджи притворяется. Скорей всего, и Кен тоже понял. Разговор свернул на другие темы.

***  
Шульдих очнулся после полуночи. Йоджи узнал об этом по телефону от дежурной медсестры. Шульдих вылез из постели, отбил пистолет у охранника и забаррикадировался в подсобке на пятом этаже.  
Йоджи закатил глаза и рванул в больницу, трижды проехав на красный свет.  
Он постучал в подсобку, прижавшись к стене сбоку. Шульдих выстрелил сквозь дверь на уровне паха.  
\- Грязный приемчик, - сказал Йоджи. - Не трать патроны, так ты отсюда не выберешься.  
Наступила тишина. Йоджи взял предложенную кем-то чашку кофе и, соскользнув по стене, уселся на пол. Он чувствовал, как Шульдих роется у него в мозгу. Было почти приятно. Интересно, что скажет на это мозгоправ, которого нашел им Мамору.  
“Наги работает на этого тупого блондинчика?”  
“Мы все на него работаем”.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
\- На меня не рассчитывайте, - сказал Шульдих.  
\- Тебя не заставят никого убивать. - Йоджи усмехнулся. - Остынь. Без тебя обойдемся.  
\- Засранец.  
Йоджи почувствовал, что внутри отпускает. Надо же, он и не сознавал, что так напряжен…   
\- От такого слышу.  
\- Я тут не останусь.  
От человека, который только сегодня вышел из комы, прозвучало более чем решительно. Йоджи вспомнил, как Шульдих однажды обмолвился о своем отношении к больницам. Поэтому он не стал спорить.  
\- Ладно. Тогда приходи на вечеринку.  
\- Что?  
\- У меня день рожденья. Кен совершенно не умеет хранить секреты.  
\- С днем рожденья, ёба, - сказал Шульдих, прежде чем отрубиться.  
Йоджи сгрузил его в машину, вопреки протестам врачей, и привез к себе. В постели Шульдих бессознательно прижимался к нему, как ракета с тепловым наведением, обхватив сзади ледяными руками.  
Когда Йоджи проснулся, Шульдиха рядом не было. В ванной шумела вода. В дальнем конце кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, восседала Ран.  
\- Охренеть, - сказала она.  
\- Ага, - согласился Йоджи.  
Ая убьет его за то, что научил ее плохим словам.  
\- Оми приготовил тебе торт.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы теперь его называли Мамору.  
Она выразительно закатила глаза:  
\- Хотеть не вредно. Раскомандовался!  
\- Ну, он же наш командир.  
\- На нем фартук с котятами.  
\- Понимаю.  
Ран постучала ногтем по зубам, потом кивнула в сторону ванной:  
\- Он здесь?  
\- Похоже на то.  
Как раз в этот момент Шульдих и явился перед ней в одном только полотенце на бедрах. На минутку оба застыли, глядя друг на друга, а затем одновременно повернулись к Йоджи.  
\- Она сказала, что не злится на тебя, - сообщил Йоджи.  
\- Ты говорил со мной, - очень тихо сказала Ран. Она побледнела, крепко стиснув руки в карманах джинсов, но не двинулась с места.  
Шульдих молчал, придерживая полотенце одной рукой. Он тоже как-то поблек и притих, будто пытался что-то вспомнить.  
\- Прости, что мы… ээ… хотели вселить в тебя демона, - медленно проговорил он наконец.  
\- Зачем вы это делали? - Голос Ран упал почти до шепота.  
\- Без понятия. Кроуфорда надо спросить.  
Она вздернула подбородок, совсем как Ая:  
\- Я спрошу.  
Потом сползла с кровати и попятилась к двери, не спуская с Шульдиха глаз.  
\- Пойду заварю чай. Не выходите отсюда, мы еще не всё украсили.  
Шульдих плюхнулся на ее место.  
\- А ты еще говоришь, мои друзья странные!  
\- Ты таскал чертову стелу, ввязался в ритуал с демоном и так далее - и даже не знаешь, зачем? - удивился Йоджи. - Никогда бы не подумал, что ты кому-то настолько доверяешь.  
Шульдих глянул на него, как на идиота:  
\- Какое еще доверие? Это всё Кроуфорд.  
\- А я о чем?  
\- Ты просто его не знаешь. Он соображает, что делает. Как сказал, так и будет. Только и всего.  
\- Кажется, на этот раз не сработало.  
\- Он не ошибается. Значит, так и было задумано.  
\- Дурацкий какой-то план.  
Шульдих пожал плечами:  
\- Что бы ни случилось, всегда могло быть хуже.  
Теперь это было похоже не столько на доверие, сколько на веру.  
\- Кончай представлять его бородатым и в мантии! Что за чушь!  
\- Ага. Не очень-то вяжется с очками и ухмылкой, - кивнул Йоджи.  
\- Мы все живы. И в своем уме - кроме Фарфа, конечно. Старые пердуны погибли. По всей вероятности, нас тоже считают мертвыми. Не самый паршивый расклад.  
\- Пожалуй.  
Шульдих оделся, а вскоре за ними зашел Кен.   
Все кричали “Сюрприз!”, даже Шульдих. На завтрак был торт.

***  
Месяц спустя и Йоджи, и Ран полностью поправились. Шульдих набирал вес и опять отращивал волосы. Мускулы у него тоже окрепли, и получать от него кулаком в плечо в ответ на какую-нибудь глупость было по-настоящему больно. А глупостей Йоджи болтал немало - гораздо больше, чем обычно - хоть и знал, что Шульдих видит его насквозь.  
Приближалось лето. На улице зацвели цветы. Шульдих страдал аллергией и изводил кучу бумажных носовых платков, разбрасывая их где попало, чем приводил Кена в негодование.  
Ран с пугающей целеустремленностью занялась тренировками - бегала по пять километров и отжималась пятьдесят раз без перерыва. Йоджи каждый день давал ей уроки самообороны на заднем дворе.  
Больше делать было нечего. Мамору растворился в новой жизни, пообещав звонить, если что-нибудь понадобится. Йоджи начинал подозревать, что это не более чем обещание.  
Они с Ран как раз махались палками на улице - что-то среднее между игрой и тренировкой - когда подъехала машина. Шульдих дремал в траве, накачавшись лекарством. Кен подбрасывал головой футбольный мяч, вслух считая удары.  
Машина была черная, блестящая, с тонированными стеклами. Йоджи понял, кто в ней, по тому, как Шульдих расплылся в ухмылке.  
Дверь открылась, и Кроуфорд ступил на крохотный газончик перед домом.  
\- Йо, Брэд. - Шульдих не поднялся с травы и даже не сел.  
Кроуфорд подошел ближе и ткнул его носком ботинка:  
\- Всё такой же лентяй.  
\- И не говори.  
Кроуфорд обернулся к остальным. Ран вытянула палку перед собой, как меч. Как если бы владела мечом.  
\- Зачем вы это делали?  
По опыту знакомства с Кроуфордом Йоджи ждал, что тот просто отмахнется.   
Кроуфорд помолчал, глядя на нее, но как будто немного сквозь.  
\- Представь будущее как множество разветвленных путей. Я старался сворачивать там, где нас не должны были убить.   
\- Нас?  
\- Шварц, разумеется. Вероятность вашего выживания не влияла на мои рассчеты.  
\- А ваше, значит, требовало пробуждения демона?  
\- О, этот ритуал всё равно бы не сработал. Он изначально никуда не годился.  
\- Тогда зачем вы это делали?! - Ран яростно взмахнула палкой. - Зачем втянули нас? Убили моих родителей? Похитили меня? К чему это всё, если вы знали, что ничего не получится?!  
Кроуфорд приподнял брови:  
\- Твоих родителей убил Такатори. С момента, когда обнаружилось, что твой возраст в коме не меняется, стало ясно, что Старейшины обязательно попытаются провести церемонию. Но они были слишком слабы. Их объединенных усилий не хватило бы даже подразнить эту тварь.  
\- И тогда это сделали вы.  
\- Да.  
\- Хотя знали, что не сработает.  
\- Да. Но зато я сумел разбудить тебя.  
Все потрясенно уставились на него - только Шульдих безмятежно улыбнулся.   
Интересно, подумал Йоджи, видит ли кто-нибудь, что ботинок по-прежнему упирается ему в ребра, и как Шульдих придерживает Кроуфорда за щиколотку.   
\- Нас будут выслеживать, - продолжил Кроуфорд. - Если не сейчас, то скоро. Нам нужна помощь Критикер, хотя бы на время. Услуга за услугу. Понимаешь?  
\- Я собиралась убить вас, - сказала Ран.  
\- Знаю. С шестидесятипроцентной вероятностью у тебя бы получилось. Через десять лет, яд в бокале вина.  
\- Эй, а я думал, ты не злишься, - вмешался Шульдих.  
\- Не за себя - но за то, что вы сделали с моим братом. - Ран быстро глянула на него. - А на тебя злиться вообще глупо - всё равно что на зиму за то, что холодно.  
Послышался чей-то нервный, но заразительный смешок. Даже Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся.   
\- Мамору хочет увидеться с нами завтра утром. Наги и Фарфарелло тоже будут, - добавил он в сторону Шульдиха. - Я заеду в девять.   
Он вернулся к машине, достал оттуда спортивную сумку и, бросив ее Шульдиху, уехал.  
\- Что там? - полюбопытствовал Йоджи.  
Шульдих приоткрыл молнию и дал ему заглянуть. В сумке лежал белый костюм - из тех, что Шварц надевали для поездки в Розенкройц.   
Йоджи кивнул. Под ложечкой засосало.  
Беспокойство грызло всё сильнее, пока он помогал Кену готовить ужин. Кен расстелил по кухне страницы рецептов, распечатанных из интернета. Лапши оказалось мало, и он порезал в кастрюлю тесто для лазаньи.  
\- Что думаешь? - спросил Йоджи.   
\- Как-то криво получилось.  
\- Я не про лапшу.  
Повисла пауза. Слышно было, как в гостиной Шульдих и Ран ругаются из-за пульта от телевизора.  
\- Думаю, это жизнь, - наконец сказал Кен. - Лучше жить, чем наоборот, да?  
\- Ага.   
Йоджи покрошил морковь, безуспешно отгоняя мысли о костюмах. Шварц смыкают ряды - отдельно от Вайсс. Он и сам не знал, с чего это его так волнует. Кроуфорд и Мамору явно не рассчитывают на долговременное сотрудничество. В какой-то момент они оказались на одной стороне, но Шварц есть Шварц. С Критикер им не по пути.  
Но сейчас-то они вместе. Что, если Шварц - злодеи, только пока им за это платят? Стал бы Шульдих творить свои черные дела, если бы не работал на Эсцет?  
Какое это имеет значение? Того, что он натворил, уже не отменить.   
Йоджи тряхнул головой и, обварив морковные кружочки кипятком, сунул под холодную воду.  
Что сделано, то сделано.

***  
За месяц, в течение которого им приходилось пользоваться общей ванной, Йоджи и Шульдих виртуозно освоили искусство чистить зубы, не сплевывая друг на друга.  
\- Что собираешься делать после Критикер? - поинтересовался Йоджи.  
Шульдих пожал плечами и сполоснул рот от пены.  
\- Без понятия. Кроуфорд что-нибудь придумает.  
\- Вернетесь в Европу?  
\- Да мне-то откуда знать?  
Оба посмотрели в зеркало и встретились глазами. Взгляд Шульдиха стал понимающим ровно за секунду до того, как понимание настигло самого Йоджи.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уезжал.  
\- Черт, да делай ты что угодно… - Йоджи дернулся прочь, но осознал, что зубная щетка в руке нарушит драматичность ухода. Он сполоснул ее и поставил в держатель, но момент был уже упущен.   
Они вернулись в спальню и молча забрались в постель. В воздухе висело напряжение.  
\- Я покажу тебе кое-что. - Шульдих откинул одеяло и, вскочив, вытащил сумку, оставленную накануне Кроуфордом.  
\- Что?  
\- Загляни.  
Йоджи достал из сумки костюм… и обнаружил под ним второй, такого же размера. А ниже еще один, поменьше. Гораздо меньше.  
Шульдих стоял возле кровати, скрестив руки на груди. Взгляд его был отстраненным.  
\- Это для меня и Ран, - сказал Йоджи.  
\- Ага.  
\- Он не спросил нас.  
\- Кроуфорд никогда никого не спрашивает.  
\- Я не смогу… Не смогу делать то же, что и ты. - Йоджи потрогал костюм. Ткань была гладкой и прохладной.   
\- Люди меняются, - заметил Шульдих.  
\- Не до такой же степени.  
\- Я не имел в виду тебя.  
\- О.  
Шульдих опять залез на кровать. Сначала они просто сидели рядом, плечом к плечу, постепенно сближаясь - и наконец, соприкоснувшись, тесно прижались друг к другу. 

***  
Йоджи примерил костюм наутро. Ран отказалась - оглядев его, покачала головой:  
\- Может, позже.  
По иронии судьбы и прихоти стиральной машины они с Кеном были одеты преимущественно в черное.  
Мамору, облаченный в ставшую уже привычной черную водолазку, встретил их на пороге дедушкиного поместья. Там же был и Фафарелло - тоже в белом. Ая и Наги вышли из дома одновременно - Наги в белом костюме, Ая в старом оранжевом свитере.  
Расположились в саду, усевшись прямо на траву, мягкую, как подушка.  
\- От травы останутся пятна, - шепнул Йоджи сидевшему справа Шульдиху.   
\- Ага. Кроуфорд обосрется от злости.  
Ая, сидевший слева, поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
Кроуфорд и Мамору занялись обсуждением дел. Йоджи откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и улыбнулся, глядя в высокое синее небо.  
Что ни говори… не самый паршивый расклад.

_Конец_


End file.
